The Curse of Love
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there’s a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?
1. He's Backkkkk

Destined to Love

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: **Hey guys, enjoy the sequel and read the A/N at the bottom

**X X X X X X**

_**Part One: Adjusting**_

**Chapter 1:**

_**He's Backkkkkk**_

It had been a month and two weeks since that painful day. Hermione had now fully moved into Malfoy Manor with the help of Ron and Harry, who under Narcissa's orders, were not allowed to let Hermione lift a thing. Hermione being resilient had tried to fight it but had lost in the end. So here she was, in Malfoy Manor again but this time with no Draco. She had asked Dumbledore why the future had changed so much. Dumbledore replied: "It is one of the mysteries of the Universe". She had waited and waited for Draco to reappear like the others but no such luck. Sitting in her room by the window, she stared at the sky.

"Hermione!" Narcissa smiled as she entered Hermione's room. "I have good news."

Hermione looked at her anxiously.

"Lucius is back!" Narcissa smiled.

Hermione's heart sank. She was happy for Narcissa but she wanted Draco more then anything.

"Don't you get it?" Narcissa laughed. "If Lucius escaped from where ever he was, Draco will be back too!"

Hermione smiled weakly, she didn't want to have false hope. All she wanted was him.

"I'm going to see him now," Narcissa said softly.

Hermione nodded, "Do you want me to come?"

"If it's not too much for you," Narcissa said.

Hermione stood, "Let me just get ready."

Narcissa nodded as she wanted for the young girl to change. Hermione wasn't showing yet, which she was glad about. She shouldn't be showing until around two and a half to three months. Some women go through their pregnancies without becoming too huge. Hermione was hoping for that. Narcissa knew Hermione would gain weight because she herself didn't gain weight until after the third month.

Hermione sighed, she missed him. She missed his touch. She missed his kiss. She even missed his sarcastic, idiotic comments.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"**Do you know where we're going?" Hermione asked.**

"**Not a clue, but I'm assuming my office is on the top floor," Draco smirked.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes.**

"**What?"**

"**I must have an office too Malfoy!"**

"**Obviously but I don't know where yours is."**

"**Probably next to yours."**

"**In your dreams."**

**Hermione sighed, the doors of the elevators opened. There were a large spacious room, a waiting room Hermione assumed. The silver grey marble floors were glimmering, the huge windows on looked the ends of Diagon Alley, the plants in the room were greener then green. At the top was a small desk and behind the desk was a tall woman. She was very slim, her hair was long and blonde, and tied up in a pony tail, she wore a blouse which was unbuttoned at the top to show off the top of her cleavage, she wore a business skirt and was writing away. She looked up and stood when she saw them.**

"**Morning," She smiled.**

"**Morning," Hermione replied.**

**Draco again said nothing. There was a door to the left and he assumed this was his office.**

"**I've put recent sales records on both your desks and Blaise Zabini had a new idea for a potion and that too is on your desks," she smiled at them.**

"**Thank you," Hermione replied. There was a name tag on her, "Tina."**

**Tina beamed as the two Malfoys entered the office. The office was very spacious, sure there were two desks and chairs, Draco's desk was by the window and Hermione's beside his, but the office itself was huge. There were sofas around, books on shelves, plants, a huge rug in the middle, a coffee table, filing cabinets, there was room for a lot more.**

"**We share an office," Hermione grinned at Draco who grunted. "Your nightmare huh?"**

"**Shut up," Draco replied.**

"**Best you can do?" Hermione smirked.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Hermione felt the tears rush to her eyes. That was the first time, they had acted well…like…normal. Normal. What was normal? It was something Hermione craved. She no longer wanted to be Hermione Granger, she wanted to be Hermione Malfoy again. She wanted to be in the future, with Draco, not here, not without him. The only reason Hermione was continuing was the baby inside her. She was nearly two months pregnant. She had a part of Draco in her. That was the only thing keeping her going, the baby gave her hope. Hope that maybe, someday, somewhere Draco would return.

Within half an hour, Narcissa and Hermione were at St. Mungo's. Hermione looked at Narcissa who was literally trembling. Hermione looked away. _I guess she feels like this because she's about to see her man again. I wonder if I would be like that. _

"Mrs Malfoy?" Healer Thomas smiled at Narcissa.

"Where is he?" Narcissa asked weakly.

"Mrs Malfoy I suggest you come with me," Healer Thomas said.

Narcissa turned to Hermione, "Come with me?"

Hermione nodded and followed the older woman out of the room and into a small office. Healer Thomas offered them a seat as well as coffee.

"I don't want coffee," Narcissa said, her Malfoy coldness appearing. "I want to know where my husband is! I want to take him home!"

"Mrs Malfoy, I don't think Lucius Malfoy can return home, not yet," Healer Thomas answered.

"What?" Narcissa demanded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am sorry Mrs Malfoy but your husband will stay in the intensive care unit –"

"Why? What's wrong?" Narcissa was bewildered.

"Narcissa," Hermione said gently. "Let Healer Thomas explain."

"Very well," Narcissa sighed. "Hurry up!"

"Lucius Malfoy cannot remember anything. He cannot remember who he is. The last memory he has is of when he was six. Nothing past that. He is in a state, his mind seems to be at the age of six. We cannot let him leave until we cure him."

Narcissa, being a proud Malfoy, she refused to cry in front of the healer, yet her heart was shattering.

"Can I see him?" Narcissa asked.

Healer Thomas nodded, "Yes you can. We hope familiar faces can help to regain his memory."

Narcissa nodded, "What if he never…"

"We do hope we can cure him. It's an unusual case, none of the usual potions are working but our researchers are very close to finding a cure."

"How close?"

"Maybe a year and a half."

"A YEAR?"" Narcissa let out. She calmed down, "Can we not speed it up?"

"Our resources are not the best in the world -"

"I will donate money, I will pay for the equipment, will that speed up the research?"

"It could, and we could have the cure ready in a few months."

Narcissa looked like she was going to scream again.

"Narcissa, months is better than years," Hermione offered.

Narcissa just nodded, "If that's the best you can do, I have no choice to agree. I will get my house elf to drop the money in, in the morning. Can I see my husband now?"

"Follow me," Healer Thomas smiled.

"I'll wait in the waiting room," Hermione said to Narcissa who nodded.

Hermione sat in the dull grey waiting room. Grey. The dazzling grey eyes of Draco Malfoy pierced her memory. The tears were going to start again. She knew it. She felt the pain erupt throughout her body. She literally ached to see him again.

After half an hour, Narcissa came out and announced that she wanted to stay a bit longer and if Hermione wanted to stay too or would she rather go home.

"I think I better –" Hermione started her reply.

"Hermione!" it was the voice of Harry Potter.

Hermione turned to Harry, who looked tired and exhausted, "Harry, what are you doing here? Are you ok? Is it Ginny? One of the Weasleys?"

"It's Draco," Harry looked from Narcissa to Hermione. "He's back."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?" her voice was weak, feeble and in shock.

"My son," Narcissa questioned. "Where is he?"

"Professor Dumbledore has bought him here," Harry said. "I've been owling you for the last ten minutes. Since you're in the hospital, I guess you never received a single owl."

"Where is he?" Hermione whispered.

"Somewhere here," Harry ran up to the receptionist.

Hermione could barely keep her eyes in focus. She just followed Harry and another healer down corridors, up elevators and then finally into a private room.

"Lucius is next door," Narcissa whispered to Hermione as they stopped in front of a white door.

The healer opened the door, "He has not regained consciousness yet."

Narcissa and Hermione rushed into the room, taking each side of the hospital bed. Harry stood at the end, watching.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. He was here, he was in front of her. His blond hair, his pale skin. Draco Malfoy was back. She stroked his hair. He didn't look any different than the last time she saw him, maybe a little skinner. Yes, he had definitely lost some weight. She pushed his bangs out his closed eyes. They flickered and slowly the eyelids lifted. Hermione pulled her hand back.

"Draco," Narcissa said.

"Draco," Hermione whispered softly.

Draco revealed his grey eyes and looked around the room. He stared at Hermione, "What…what are you doing…here Granger?"

**X X X X X**

**A/N: So…here's the sequel and Draco has amnesia. Hehe! **

**I will try and post at least once a week but with university starting I'm drowning with work! **

**Review and make me happy. Oh and if you are a beta let me know in your review!**

**Take care!**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up: **__How much has Draco forgotten?_


	2. Amnesia

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: **Hey guys, I want to thank my betas Beth and Jane! THANK YOU GUYS!

**X X X X X X**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Amnesia**_

"What?" Hermione asked. "No…you…"

Harry opened the door and called the healer in.

"Move aside," Healer Louise said to Hermione and Narcissa. She then told Hermione, Narcissa and Harry to move out of the room.

"He doesn't remember," Hermione said, knowing exactly how Narcissa had felt, half an hour ago.

"At least he remembers your name," Harry offered as a condolence.

"He remembers Granger, not Mia, not Herms, not Hermione but Granger. Just Granger!" Hermione panicked.

"Hermione, if he remembers part of you, even if he remembers you back then, he remembers more than his father!" Narcissa tried to explain.

Hermione nodded and sat down, dizziness had overtaken her.

"Hermione," Harry sat beside her, "Are you ok, is it the baby?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's…I just feel dizzy."

"You're overwhelmed," Narcissa said softly. "Please try to relax. I know it's hard, trust me I do but you have to relax and stay in control."

Hermione nodded, "I guess…"

The healer came out of the room, "Mrs Malfoy, Master Draco would like to see you."

Narcissa nodded and entered the room.

Hermione meanwhile sighed and leaned against Harry.

"I can't live without him," she whispered. "The last two months have been torture."

"I know," Harry put his arm around Hermione. "It must be hard."

"Imagine Ginny forgot who you were, imagine living without her."

"I can't. I can't imagine that."

"Hard isn't it," Hermione sighed, tears starting to fall. "That's how much it hurts. I never imagined I could fall in love with Draco Malfoy but I did Harry. I fell hard Harry, I…he means everything to me. My whole world is him, I'm carrying his child!"

"The future, it must have been…weird to wake up beside him."

"It was. I screamed two days in a row," Hermione chuckled at the memory. "Draco, he found it so weird, that after one day I wasn't used to it, unlike him."

"You haven't told us much about what happened between the two of you, in the future."

"I gave you some details."

"Yea but never anything specific. The only detail you gave us was about the prophecy."

_A love, which cannot die unless it is killed_

The words circled Hermione's head. She shook it off.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yea fine. You know Draco can be sweet. He gave me my dream date, he took me to a romantic dinner on the beach, an amusement park, we did it all, in so little time."

"Who ever knew Draco Malfoy could be romantic," Harry chuckled.

"Very romantic," Hermione smiled. "But arrogant, all the time!"

Harry smiled. Hermione started to cry harder, "Oh Harry, what if he forgets me completely, what if the time we had in the future was all the time we ever had…"

"Don't say that," Harry assured her. "Listen to me Hermione, you were in the future. You were together, so that means he will remember and you two will be together."

"Voldemort was alive in the future."

"That's different."

"No it's not. We might have been in a parallel universe, Voldemort was alive. One thing has changed, that means anything else can change, even Draco and I."

Harry hugged her, "Don't give up hope, for your sake and for the sake of your baby."

Hermione hugged Harry back, crying softly into Harry's sweatshirt.

X X X X X X

Narcissa couldn't believe that in one day, her husband had returned to her and now her son, in better shape than his father. She has waited so long to hear them speak, laugh , cry , anything, and know she would have the chance.

"Mother?" Draco whispered.

"I'm here," Narcissa walked up to him and hugged him. "My Draco, my baby boy."

"Mother stop," Draco sighed.

Narcissa pulled back and sat down beside him, "I thought…I thought I had lost my whole family but you and your father…returned to me."

Draco looked at the ceiling, he wanted stars up there.

"Where were you?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shuddered, "I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

Narcissa smiled gently, "I understand. When you are ready –"

"Why was Granger and Potty here?"

Narcissa looked at her son, "What was the last thing you remember?"

Draco looked at his mother, "I was about to walk into Dumbledore's office, tell him everything. I am sorry if that's weak…"

"It is not weak."

"How long has it been since my sixth year?"

"Your seventh year finished two months ago."

"And Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord is gone."

"Gone? Forever?"

"Yes, Draco, forever. Harry defeated him."

"You call Potter, Harry?" He asked astounded and slightly appalled. How much could he have missed?

"Yes. A lot of things happened since your last memory. Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione are friends now."

"How was the war? Where's father?"

"The war ended, leave it at that for now. After the war anyone with the Dark Mark disappeared, appearing randomly after a few days. You're father came back tonight, he has the same problem as you but a little worse."

Draco nodded, "I can go home tomorrow."

"Tonight, if we pay them a bit extra," Narcissa smiled.

"It's the Malfoy way."

"There's one thing you ought to know. Hermione lives with us."

"Why?" Draco demanded. "She's a mud-"

"Don't you dare say that word."

"I've changed that much?"

"Yes."

"Fine, why is she living with us?"

"Because I wanted to be nice. She is a friend. She has supported me when I lost my husband and my son. She has not been able to find her parents, she had nowhere to go."

"She could've lived with Potty or the Weasleys."

"The Weasley household is crowded and yes she could have stayed with Harry but there are circumstances that you don't understand."

"Like?"

"Not tonight."

"Was I friends with her?"

"After a while, yes you two had a lot in common."

Draco nodded, "I need some rest."

"Ok, I'll go to the healers and get you're papers."

Draco's eyes were shutting. He was exhausted.

Narcissa left the room and looked at Hermione, "He's asleep but we can take him home as soon as I sign the papers."

"He doesn't remember anything?"

"No, all he remembers is that he was about to enter Professor Dumbledore's office and that's it."

Hermione nodded, "I might just sit with him."

Narcissa nodded.

Hermione entered the hospital room. She sat beside him but didn't dare touch him, in case he woke up and told her to get lost. She couldn't hear those words, not anymore and not from his lips. Yes she was grateful he was back, more than grateful but her prayers were not fully answered. He could not remember her, what good was that?

Narcissa returned in a few minutes, they waited for Draco to wake up.

"It might be hours," Narcissa said.

"I know," Hermione replied.

"Do you mind if I go and sit with Lucius since you're here with Draco?"

"No, of course not."

Narcissa smiled and left the room once again. Harry had already left as more death eaters were popping up everywhere. The active members of the Order were helping the Ministry pick them up.

Hermione sat there and watched Draco sleep. He was so damn peaceful. In a way he was lucky that he did not remember a lot of the hard times.

She wanted to cry, but she was too tired to. It was getting late before Draco opened his eyes. Hermione stood up and walked over to the door and left the room to get Narcissa. She was hoping Draco had not seen her as his eyes were only half open. Unfortunately for Hermione, he did see her and it confused him. _Why does she care so much? _

Narcissa returned, not Hermione, which further confused and tired Draco. He sat up.

"Where's Granger?" he asked.

"Waiting outside, I think she may be getting the healers to prepare the floo network so I can floo with you," Narcissa answered.

Then it happened, Draco felt some disappointment. It was gone as fast it came but it baffled him. He refused to admit it to himself. He shook of the feeling.

Narcissa helped Draco to walk, who was still a bit wobbly. One more potion at night and in the morning he would be walking fine. Hermione was waiting at the fireplace.

"You'll floo first," Narcissa told Hermione.

Hermione nodded and headed to Malfoy Manor. After a minute, the Malfoy's appeared at Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione, take Draco to his room," Narcissa said. "I'm going back to the hospital, to get a healer to come over in the morning. I forgot to do it before we left."

Hermione paled, "O…ok."

Narcissa left leaving Hermione and Draco there.

"I know where my room is Granger," Draco snarled.

"I…"

"Cat got your tongue."

"Shut up," Hermione blurted out. "Come on."

She grabbed his arm.

"What…" Draco began.

Before he could finish the sentence, Hermione apparated him to his room and opened the door.

"I can take it from here," Draco said to her sharply.

"Fine," Hermione replied. "If you can't there are two new house elves who can help, Ducky and Rolly oh and there's Chensy too."

"I thought you were against house elves."

"I am, but this is your house."

"Right, what ever."

He got into his room and Hermione walked away. Draco watched her go and wondered why on Earth she was here, what was his mother not telling him? They were definitely hiding something, the question was What?

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed this! Keep the reviews coming and I'll update soon ! :D**

**Take care!**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up: **__Day 1 with living with the old Draco, and Harry pays Draco a visit, how will Hermione deal with Draco? _


	3. Day 1

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: **Well first off thnks to my two betas Jane and Beth.

Second, fanfic was being annoying and I couldn't send three review replies so here they are:

**Sister of the Dark Lord: **Nah its spelt Destined, but oh well! And I have updated so I want that vanilla sundae!

**DracoMalfoy'sChick: **Thank you, glad you enjoyed! :D

**Ttfobmv18: **You'll just have to wait and c! And Draco finding out about the baby…hmm…I don't know when that will be….or do I? Yes I have lost it! Hehe. Thnks for reviewing!

If there's anyone else I've forgotten let me know! :D

**X X X X X X**

**Chapter 3:**

**Day 1**

It was Day 1 of living with Draco, who did not remember anything important. Well, nothing that was important to Hermione. She woke up feeling slightly happier than she had when she went to bed. Last night, she was tormented with dreams – memories from the past – no the future. When she woke up, she refused to give up hope. Why should she give up? There was a chance that Draco would remember soon and if not Narcissa was paying for a cure to be made so sooner or later he would remember. To her the sooner the better. If he didn't remember soon, she would wait. She has waited a long time for him to return, she would continue to wait if she had to.

Hermione dressed and glanced in the mirror. She still wasn't gaining any weight. Her morning sickness was on and off. Some days she would throw up nonstop, and days like today, she would be fine. She sighed, pregnancy was weird. She headed downstairs, her breakfast was on the table. Just an orange juice and toast. Narcissa was at her usual place at the table but unusually for her, she had just finished her coffee.

"I went up to see Draco, I've given him breakfast. He's full strength now so he'll be down in an hour, I'm going to the hospital to speed up the cure," Narcissa said quickly. "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine," Hermione replied.

"If you need anything, send Ducky to come and get me," Narcissa smiled. "And remember this afternoon you have to be at the hospital for a check up."

Hermione nodded, "Would you come with me?"

Narcissa beamed, "Of course! I would love too!"

"You know since Draco can't, I would love for you to."

"Thank you Hermione, I'll meet you on the maternity floor?"

Hermione nodded, "2pm."

"Goodbye," Narcissa smiled.

"Bye," Hermione said and watched the older woman leave.

Hermione returned to her breakfast. She had forgotten she had an appointment at the hospital. She would not have her first scan yet, not until four months. This was because it was the Malfoy thing to not have scans until the fourth month. In the magic world most people had their scans after the first month. Today was just a check up to make sure the baby and Hermione was ok. A few tests here and there, Hermione wasn't really looking forward to it. Her hand automatically went to her stomach as she thought about the baby. She had life inside her, it still felt weird. She was after all still eighteen. Just eighteen. Still young.

She got up and cleared up everything.

"We have house elves for that," Draco snarled.

Hermione turned around, he was standing there leaning against the kitchen door frame, "Feeling better?"

"Yes I am. Like I said house elves."

Hermione bit her tongue.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Hermione asked washing the plate.

"You've scrunched up your face, what do you want to say?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"So what if I am? What do you care if I speak or not?"

"I don't care," Draco replied coolly.

_Hormones. _Hermione thought about her outburst.

"So what are you really doing here Granger?"

"Cleaning dishes."

"Funny, really," Draco rolled his eyes. "My mother said something about you two being friends now."

"We are."

"Were we friends?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Well?"

Hermione nodded and in a small voice she said, "We were."

Draco stood there. Hermione's face had turned so pale that it rivalled his own.

She left the kitchen quickly, leaving Draco wondering what was going on. He got one of the elves to get his breakfast. He sat there for a while.

Hermione meanwhile headed to one of the front rooms. She sat down on the sofa. As she sat down Harry and Ginny appeared through the fireplace.

"Hey," Hermione looked at them and smiled.

"Are you ok? You look pale?" Ginny instantly sat beside Hermione.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied.

"Are you sure?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny," Harry warned her.

"Ok I'll relax," Ginny sat back.

Harry sat down, "How's it going with sixth year Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's hard."

"He'll remember soon," Ginny smiled gently.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "It's just a bit hard."

"If you love him, don't give up. It's only day one."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

X X X X X X

Draco rolled up his left sleeve. There it was. The mark. The dark mark that was branded on him. The mark that ruled his life until now. It was over. The war was over. The mark was just a remainder of his mistakes. A mistake he would never make again. Never. He would never do that again.

He stood up and headed to the front room.

"What are they doing here?" Draco demanded looking from Ginny to Harry.

"We came to see how you are," Harry stood up.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because they were your friends too," Hermione said in a small voice.

Draco was shocked, "Ok, Granger I understand but I was friends with Potty?"

"Yes Ferret you were," Harry smirked.

"Nice smirk," Draco commented. "Did you put me under the Imperius to become you're friend?"

"No, I used a confusion spell. Confused you and made you a friend."

Draco chuckled, "Maybe we were friends."

"Yeah we were," Harry smiled.

"Doesn't mean I like you or will ever like you."

"I know."

Hermione sighed. He was getting on with Harry but not with her. He had only been friends with Harry during the end of the war and partly through seventh year.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "It's 2."

Hermione stood up, "I better go. Leave when you want."

Hermione walked over to the fireplace.

"Where you going?" Draco demanded.

"She has a hospital appointment," Ginny blurted out without thinking.

Hermione glared at her.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"It's an answer, isn't it."

"Pmsing?"

"Shut up."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked again.

"Hospital."

"Why?"

"Personal ok?" Hermione replied.

Harry and Ginny watched the two in amusement. They were always like this. Neither had seen them as a couple though.

"Fine whatever like I care," Draco snarled.

Hermione fought the tears as she left. She found Narcissa waiting for her. She smiled at her as the two made their way to their appointment.

"Miss Granger?" the healer smiled.

"Yes," Hermione stood up and followed the healer.

"Sit there please," the healer pointed to a table.

Narcissa sat on the chair in the room.

"We'll just be taking a blood sample from you and the baby, just to make sure the baby and yourself are well."

Hermione nodded.

"It'll take a minute and the results will take ten minutes," the healer explained.

The healer took the blood with his wand and left Hermione and Narcissa alone in the room.

"How was Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Fine, normal," Hermione sighed. "Well normal as he used to be."

"Oh."

"Yeah, how's Lucius?"

"Better. He's now eight years old. It seems as if in twenty four hours, he's healed a bit."

"That's great."

"And the complete cure is coming along too. The new equipment is speeding it up."

Hermione smiled, "I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Maybe we should cook Draco his favourite meal tonight to welcome him home."

"That would be great," Narcissa smiled. "I'll get the house elves on it."

"No I'll cook it, tonight."

"Ok."

Hermione smiled, "Great. Can't wait."

"Hoping to make him remember something?"

"Yes, we had a dinner party where I cooked his favourite meal."

"O."

Hermione smiled. She was happy for the first time today. Grilled Rack of Lamb with Pinot Noir Wine Marinade, it was hard enough to make last time but she'd do it again. She waited for the healer to come back.

"Well Miss Granger, everything seems to be fine," the healer smiled. "There is nothing wrong, you have one healthy baby inside you."

Hermione grinned, "Of course, with me as the mother."

Narcissa chuckled. After the appointment Narcissa decided to stay at the hospital with Lucius as Hermione said she was fine to make dinner. Hermione headed to the Malfoy kitchen, which looked familiar to her. She smiled as she rearranged most of the area.

"What you doing?" Draco asked her entering the kitchen.

"Making dinner for all of us," Hermione replied continuing with what she was doing.

"Dinner?"

"Yes, a sit down meal you know, food."

"Humorous."

"I know."

Draco sighed, "Well I'm not going to be here."

Hermione dropped her spoon, "Why not?"

"I was going to go and see Blaise."

Hermione nodded, "Sure. Too bad he's at his mothers for the week."

Draco groaned, "Great so I'm stuck eating what ever you are cooking."

"Yes."

After a while Draco asked, "So what exactly are you cooking beaver? Anything nutty?"

"Actually beavers are known for making dams, squirrels are known for eating too many nuts."

"Jeez Granger."

Hermione smiled.

"Are you making what I think you're making."

"I can't read minds can I?"

"I can."

Hermione glared at him, "The doctor did say you couldn't do that, you'll loose too much energy."

"Whatever, so what are you making?"

"Grilled Rack of Lamb with Pinot Noir Wine Marinade."

Draco looked shocked, "That's my favourite."

"I know."

"How?"

"We were friends."

Draco nodded, he was still confused, he kept getting a taste of peach cobbler in his mouth. He didn't understand why.

"Call me when dinner's ready," Draco snapped leaving the room.

Hermione sighed, "One step forward, two steps backward."

Hermione sighed, wondering what dinner would bring.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Past the 100 mark already! :D**

**Ok so a lot of you wanted to know what the gender of the baby was, so I decided I'd start a poll which is on my profile, so go vote now! :D**

**And second, a lot of you have tried to work out the prophecy and have come up with some brill ideas, so every chapter I'll put a few lines of the prophecy here and I'd like you to tell me what you think those lines mean. Any answer I use will get an advance copy of the chapter which its used in! here are the lines this week:**

_Two must become one before the darkness sets_

_No stronger love then a parent and child_

_No tougher love then the love of a foe_

_The distance between the two must diffuse_

**Anyways keep the reviews coming!:D**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up: **__Draco has a flashback…_


	4. Dinner and Memories

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: **Well first off thnks to my two betas Jane and Beth.

**Chapter 4:**

**Dinner and Memories**

Hermione was ready, well dinner was ready. Hermione wasn't. She was a mess. Well in her eyes she was a mess. Her frizzy hair was curly, just like it should be, but Hermione being Hermione was still trying to tame it as the house elves set the table. She was dressed casually and was still walking around the kitchen pointing her wand at her hair.

"Hermione, please stop that, your hair will turn green eventually," Narcissa smiled at the young girl.

"My hair is a forest!" Hermione moaned.

"It's not, your hair is lovely."

"It's a forest."

Narcissa sighed, "It is not, you argue with me and I will turn your hair into a forest."

Hermione sighed as she headed to the dinner table and took her seat, Narcissa also took hers. After waiting for five minutes, Draco entered the room and sat down.

"So where's the food?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco," Narcissa warned him.

"Fine, where's the food please."

Hermione fought back a smile, her lips turned upwards a little. Draco noticed, he himself tried not to smile at her. Instead he looked around as he was bored. He waited until finally the food came and he dug in.

"Well?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione bit her tongue, waiting for an answer.

"It's good," Draco replied stiffly. _Bloody great more like._

Hermione grinned.

"What?" he asked her.

"Legimen," she mouthed when Narcissa looked away.

Draco's grin disappeared, "I hate you."

"Draco?" Narcissa looked at him confused.

"Sorry mother," Draco replied as he continued to eat.

Hermione was smiling the rest of the dinner. Draco was continuously trying to enter her mind but he gave up as his energy was still low and Hermione was blocking him.

He pouted throughout dinner.

"That was delicious," Narcissa said to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

The house elves were clearing the table.

"You should cook more often," Narcissa smiled.

"I should, I love cooking."

"Is there anything you don't love to do?" Draco asked.

"Draco!" Narcissa warned him.

"It's ok. Yea there is one thing I don't love to do, that's putting up with you and that attitude," Hermione replied with sweetness in her voice.

"Charming," Draco replied.

His head ached when he said that, as if he had had this conversation before or something like it.

"You ok son?" Narcissa looked at Draco who was losing colour.

"Fine, just tired," Draco stood up, and headed to his room as the two women who cared most about him watched him leave.

"Do you think he's ok?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Yes, he'll be fine. I think maybe he's starting to remember bits and pieces," Narcissa answered.

Hermione nodded. She too was feeling a bit tired so she headed up to her room.

X X X X X

Draco entered his room feeling confused, tired and sweaty. His head was pounding. He collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling of stars waiting for the dizziness to go.

**FLASHBACK**

**Draco smirked. "I tried to work out where the Draco constellation is."**

**Hermione smiled, "Way back there," She pointed to the location.**

"**There's Eltanin," Draco smiled. "The brightest star in the Constellation."**

"**Can you see the blue disc?" Hermione whispered.**

"**The Cat's eye Nebula," Draco said. "No can't see it. Not clear enough."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Draco sat up fast. The memory was not very clear to him. He could hear Hermione's voice but he couldn't see the memory clearly. _Had she been in my bed? How else can she…why would we…How? Maybe we were looking at the stars outside…but how…why…_

_No that's not it._

_It must be for Astronomy Class in Hogwarts._

_Yeah that's it. Like Granger and I would stare at the stars together…like we were a…_

_A couple…_

_No…that can't be._

_NO! OF COURSE NOT! DON'T BE STUPID DRACO! GRANGER IS A KNOW IT ALL MUDBLOOD AND NO, JUST NO._

He snapped those thoughts out of his head. He convinced himself that the memory was from an Astronomy Class and the only reason he was being nice to her was because he was part of the Order at the time. That had to be it, in his eyes.

X X X X X

Hermione meanwhile, couldn't rest. She was tired, yes. Her being Hermione she didn't want to lie down. Instead she sat at the desk in her room. She opened up a huge file, a black one. It had ingredients in it, a list of premises, a list of possible staff and the amount of money needed. The Potions Company Records. She was going to start up this business, she was hoping that Draco would remember soon so they could start it up together but that was wishful thinking. She had then made all the records, list after list so if nothing else she could start the business on her own for her child.

Her eyes wandered to the red file. She opened it. She tapped it with her wand before any of the words appeared on the paper. She looked at the words before her.

_Two must become one before the darkness sets_

_No stronger love then a parent and child_

_No tougher love then the love of a foe_

_The distance between the two must diffuse_

_For the world must be full of light not darkness_

_A test, an obstacle must be conquered_

_A love stronger than any other_

_A love, which will live forever_

_A love, which must withstand the greatest obstacle_

_A love, which cannot die unless it is killed_

_Vominca of diligo_

The prophecy was technically complete. They had helped Harry with their love and now, Hermione had worked out, the curse itself was taking place. She had no idea what the Curse of Love was actually about, all she had was the prophecy. She had made notes, lists, spider diagrams, everything she could think of to help her work out the curse but she had worked out nothing. She had started making all the notes the night Draco was taken from her, she even asked Dumbledore what it meant.

**Flashback:**

**His answer was, "Only you can work it out, for matters of the heart are not easy to understand."**

"**But it's not just the heart is it, there's a curse, I need to know!" Hermione replied.**

**Dumbledore just smiled at her, "Don't rush. When the time is right you will now."**

"**Will Draco come back, like the others?" Hermione asked in a small voice.**

"**He will return," Dumbledore said.**

**Hermione smiled.**

"**But maybe not in the way you expect."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**In due time Miss Granger," he had said to her softly.**

**End of Flashback**

Hermione now understood what he had meant. Dumbledore knew more than anyone else, he probably knew how all this would turn out, or maybe he didn't. Hermione didn't know. She didn't have time to work out Dumbledore on top of everything else.

Hermione opened up a book she had found on curses, she reread the introduction:

_A Curse is a manner in which to inflict some sort of harm on an opponent. A curse can be a form of a jinx, a spell or a hex. A curse can be inflicted even using a potion. A counter curse is needed to remove a curse._

_Strong curses, really strong curses can only be performed by dark magic. Curses can occur after a prophecy is completed. These curses can not even be understood by scholars today, however all curses have an anti-curse, usually in the form of a potion for strong curses. _

So Hermione had then started listing all the anti-curse potions she knew but none of them seemed relevant. Hermione was so lost in thought that she hadn't even seen Draco enter the room.

"What you doing?" Draco asked.

Hermione jumped and turned to see the man she craved for, "You scared me."

Draco shrugged.

"You look pale," Hermione pointed out.

"Newsflash Granger, I've always been pale."

Hermione sighed, "Why do I bother?"

"I remembered you and I pointing at stars," Draco blurted out.

Hermione nodded. She knew it was on their first night of the future they had done that.

"I couldn't see much but I'm assuming it was during Astronomy Class?" Draco asked.

Hermione's heart sank, and in a small voice, "Yeah, it must have been."

Draco nodded, "Right, great."

He left, again leaving Hermione. Hermione could feel the tears. She closed the door before letting herself go. _What did I expect? Him to remember and everything to be ok? He would remember soon enough? No, it would never happen! It could be months before the cure! _She cried herself to sleep that night.

Draco meanwhile, was in his room confused. He had seen pain on Hermione's face. He had a feeling that she had lied to him about the memory but why? Why? That was the only word circling in his head.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**Well I'm a day late, not bad hehe! Lol I honestly thought I would not have time for an update till the weekend but I did my assignments and I can enjoy some time off! Anyways for those of you who read the note on my profile, knew I'd be late to update. So next time if I don't update on time, check my profile. **

**I am so sorry as I didn't reply to most of the reviews, I feel bad! I will reply this time I promise! Thank you for the reviews and the suggestions for the curse thing, most of you said the same thing, so that's good! The ones with the most weirdest, or unusual ideas will get the chapter in advance.**

**Anyways here's the next two lines, send me all your ideas! **

_For the world must be full of light not darkness_

_A test, an obstacle must be conquered_

**Anyways keep the reviews coming!:D Take care guys! **

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up: **__The start of Part 2 of the fic, Part 2 is called jealousy! :D_


	5. He Knows

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: **Well first off thnks to my two betas Jane and Beth.

**Part Two: Jealousy**

Chapter 5:

He knows 

The next few days did not get any better for Hermione, especially not Sunday afternoon.

Draco was being odd, but that was normal for the new Draco. Narcissa and Hermione assumed it was him trying to work out what his last few months were like. They were right. Yet, Draco had gotten nowhere. No new flashbacks, no memories, no nothing.

All three occupants of Malfoy Manor were in the living room. Narcissa was writing owls to the top research scientists in the wizarding world, to help with the cure. Hermione was also writing owls to all her friends. Draco was pretending to read, he was in fact trying to get a flashback. He had made so many potions to help him remember something but he couldn't. He sighed to himself. His eyes wandered to Hermione, as he tried to work out how she fit into his life. He knew that somehow she did fit into his life but how, that was the question.

There was a knock on the door, none of them got up, instead one of the elves opened the door.

Then it happened, Hermione's worst nightmare. Astoria Greengrass.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Mrs Malfoy," The voice of Daphne Greengrass interrupted them. "Mrs Zabini."**

"**Greengrass," Lavender smiled. "Still a Miss huh?" **

**Daphne smirked and showed them her ring, "Soon to be Mrs Lesone."**

"**A lot can change in that time," Lavender smirked as Daphne laughed. **

**Hermione rolled her eyes at the two women, could they be any more obvious that they hated each other. **

"**So, Hermione," Daphne smiled at the brunette. **

"**Daphne," Hermione looked at her. **

"**Draco seems to be having a good time," Daphne smirked looking towards Draco who was standing beside Astoria and her father. They were laughing together. **

"**Probably a private joke," Daphne continued. "After all the two did have a fling before he got with you. Why he chose you is beyond me but the past is the past." With that Daphne left her. **

**Lavender sighed, "Every year she points out Astoria, had a fling with Draco. Get over it. It was two weeks."**

**Hermione hid the pain she felt, "Same old Daphne…"**

**Lavender talked some more and Hermione just nodded continuously and spoke in between. **

"**Can you excuse me for a second?" Hermione asked her.**

**Lavender nodded, "Sure. You okay?"**

"**Just woman problems," Hermione replied. **

**Lavender nodded as Hermione left the room and headed up to her bedroom. **_**Astoria Greengrass…and Draco…I mean Malfoy…what the fuck did I expect…**_**a single tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away as soon as she heard the door open behind her.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mrs Malfoy," she smiled at Narcissa.

Narcissa stood, "Astoria, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. I am so sorry I came by unannounced, I just wanted to come and see how Draco is," Astoria looked over at Hermione and smiled slyly.

Hermione felt her blood boil, she glanced at Draco who was looking at Astoria and smirking. Her heart broke.

"I'm fine thank you Astoria," he smiled at her. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Astoria sat down smugly. Narcissa also sat and continued with her letter, looking over at Hermione every few seconds. Hermione kept her eyes down.

"How are you?" Draco asked Astoria.

"Oh, I'm good thanks. You shouldn't worry about me!" she giggled.

Hermione felt like throwing up.

Draco smirked at her, "Well if you worry about me, I should return the favour."

Hermione felt even sicker.

Astoria giggled again. She saw Draco sit closer to her.

"How about we take a walk in the gardens?" Draco asked her.

Astoria nodded. Hermione watched as he placed his arm around her waist, like he used to do to her. Hermione felt her heart break but said nothing as they left.

"Hermione," Narcissa whispered her name.

Hermione stood and ran into the bathroom. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy that made her sick or if it was Draco and Astoria but she hated it. She couldn't stand them and it was killing her. The tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Narcissa came in and helped Hermione up. She took her to the kitchen and sat her down.

X X X X X X

Draco meanwhile was escorting Astoria around the gardens. He looked at the girl before him, he expected to feel something for her but he didn't. instead he was surprised that a part of him repelled her. He lifted his arm from around her when they went outside.

"Have you started to remember anything?" Astoria asked him.

Draco looked at her, he didn't feel like telling her, "Bits and pieces, nothing that makes sense."

"I'm sure it will make sense soon. Your father, how is he?"

"Fine, I haven't been able to see him, since he doesn't know he has a child."

"That must be hard."

"It is."

Astoria stopped and turned to him, "I wish you would open up to me Draco."

Draco sighed, she was annoying him, "Why?"

"Why?" she repeated, "Why? Well because, we are both purebloods, our families are close and…"

"And you thought we'd get married and live happily ever after?"

"Something like that."

"It's not going to happen."

Astoria's eyes widened, "What?"

"It is not going to happen."

"But…"

"But nothing."

"Why not, huh? I'm perfect for you!"

"You annoy me," Draco replied honestly, then he sighed, "I don't know why I feel anger towards you but I do. Maybe you upset me and I can't remember."

"I never!"

"It doesn't matter Greengrass, I will not marry just for blood."

"You really have changed."

"I know," Draco's eyes narrowed at her, "This conversation stays between us. You go on your way and find someone else, and leave me alone."

Astoria huffed and walked out of the garden with her head held high.

X X X X X X

Narcissa handed Hermione a mug of hot chocolate. Hermione took it and sighed, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Nothing will happen between my son and Astoria," Narcissa replied sitting on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"You don't understand."

"Explain it to me then."

Hermione looked at her, "Fine, in the future we had a party for Lucius's company and the Greengrasses were invited. Daphne, she said Draco had a fling with Astoria before he married me."

Narcissa looked like she was in deep thought and after contemplating the situations she replied, "Firstly, Daphne said it was a fling, the second he married you didn't he."

Hermione nodded, "But it's all changed."

Narcissa looked at her.

"In the future, I was married before I was pregnant so…so….the future can change. After all I lost the baby and I was fat by two months then or something and he might choose her…" it hit her right in the heart. Reality sucks.

"He won't, the cure will make him remember."

"No, the last line of the prophecy I figured it out, A love which cannot die unless killed. Don't you get it?" the tears were falling. "Nothing dies but you can kill off something by forgetting it. The thing isn't really dead and –"

"Hermione, don't get worked up, you're pregnant after all!"

"And the father of my baby doesn't even remember anything!"

"He will."

"What if he doesn't? I can't live without him Narcissa, I can't, I won't-"

"Hermione, listen to me, it will work out."

Hermione didn't say anything she just listened.

"My son will follow his heart," Narcissa continued. "He will remember you, one way or another. All this stress is not good for you."

"Or the baby," Hermione rubbed her stomach. "I know, the baby should be my first priority."

What neither of them noticed was while Hermione spoke, Draco had appeared in the back room adjoining the kitchen and the door had been left open. Right now, he was shocked, his jaw dropped to the floor as he learnt of Hermione's pregnancy.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**Well I did reply to all reviews but I am disappointed in the lack of reviews. Loads have reviewed which is great and I love you guys but those who aren't, well their the ones getting on my nerves.**

**Yes I'm touchy today and kind of lost so yeah…**

**Anyways thanks for the guys who reviews, hope you like this. **

**Anyways here's the next lines, send me all your ideas! **

_A love stronger than any other_

_A love, which will live forever_

_A love, which must withstand the greatest obstacle_

_A love, which cannot die unless it is killed_

_Vominca of diligo_

**Take care guys! **

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up: **__How will Draco react? _


	6. Tears and Laughter

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta Jane who snuck onto her laptop in the middle of the night to beta this for me! She rocks! And therefore this chapter is for her! :D

**Chapter 6:**

**Tears and Laughter**

Draco stood there in the back room until the two women left. Narcissa was heading to the hospital and Hermione to the living room. Draco was still reeling, Hermione was pregnant. She was going to be a young mum and by the looks of it, single. Who was the father? Weasel? Draco's head was whirling as he walked aimlessly into the living room.

"Where's Astoria?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her, "She left."

Hermione nodded but didn't pursue the topic.

"You know Granger," Draco sat down and smirked, he could use all this to his advantage, "My mother was a young mum, then again she was married and your…"

Hermione paled, "What are you on about?"

"You're pregnant." He smirked and paused for effect.

"How…"

"I heard you."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Is that all you heard?"

"Unfortunately," Draco sighed. "Yours and Weasel's kid is going to be so damn ugly."

Hermione was close to tears, "It's not Ron's."

"Well it can't be Potters obviously, so whose is it?"

Hermione was silent.

"One night stand?"

Again Hermione didn't answer.

Draco laughed, "It was wasn't it! Saint Granger, perfect Granger got knocked up and the father doesn't even know or care huh?"

The tears slipped from Hermione's eyes. She looked at Draco but didn't say anything, instead she left the room.

Draco's grin disappeared. The look Hermione gave him was full of hurt. She didn't scream at him, nothing. He would rather she have cursed him. He had hurt her and for some unknown reason he cared. He didn't understand why, he assumed his heart was telling him that he did care about her. She was his friend, like his mother said.

Angry with himself for who knows what reason, he stood. His fists clenched and unclenched. He begrudgingly walked up to Hermione's bedroom door. Slowly he raised his hand and knocked twice on the door. When there was no answer he stepped closer, and he heard sobbing. He sighed as he opened the door slowly.

There she was. Sitting on her bed, holding a pillow and crying. And he, felt…guilt. Something this Draco had not experienced. Ever.

He didn't know how to handle this situation. He didn't know what to do, so he did all he could. He stood there until he got another idea. Which did come, slowly. He moved to the bed and sat at the end.

He looked at her, "I'm sorry."

He conjured up a tissue and handed it to her. She was trying to wipe her eyes with her hand, "It's…fine."

"No it's not, I was being…evil. It's what I'm good at –"

"You're not evil Draco," Hermione whispered through her tears.

"I am. What kind of man makes a pregnant woman cry?"

Hermione didn't reply.

Draco sighed, "Look it was none of my business. The baby, the father, whatever and it was wrong of me to say what I said."

Hermione nodded.

They sat in silence. Draco was shifting, ready to get up.

"It wasn't a one night stand," Hermione blurted out.

Draco turned to her once again and gazed into her eyes, "I didn't think that Hermione Granger would actually do one night stands."

Hermione smiled.

"So you want to…I don't know…talk about him?"

Hermione shrugged.

"You're a big help," Draco sighed. "So does he not want anything to do with the baby?"

Hermione looked away slowly.

"So he doesn't know?" Draco stared at her.

"No," Hermione whispered weakly.

"Why not?"

"He's…well…the war affected him, kind of like how it affected you. He's been affected."

"I guessed that, after you said the war affected him. Has he lost his memory or something?"

Hermione shook her head, "No but his mind isn't right. It wouldn't be fair of me to drop this bombshell on him. Not now."

"So will you tell him later?"

Hermione nodded, "I have every intention to."

"So you were in a relationship?"

"You could call it that, yeah."

"Where is he now?"

"You ask too many questions Malfoy."

"You called me Draco before."

"So?"

"So why you going back to Malfoy?"

"Does it matter?"

Draco sighed, "Right, so does this guy have a name?"

"Bill Bob," Hermione offered.

Draco chuckled, "Hilarious."

Hermione smiled weakly, wiping away the remaining tears.

"As long as the kid isn't Weasley's."

"Why not?"

"It would be disgusting, a little Ron Ron," Draco scrunched his mouth causing Hermione to laugh.

"Ron's with Luna," Hermione said softly.

"Oh Merlin no! Imagine their kids!"

Hermione hit him playfully. Draco smirked but he didn't tell her that he felt a spark, like a flash in his head of her playfully hitting him before.

"Zabini, what about him?" Draco asked.

"He wants to date Lavender."

"Why?"

"How would I know?"

"Well what do you know?"

"Everything else."

"Oh yes, Miss Know it all."

"Shut up!"

Draco sighed, "It's hard."

Hermione looked at him, "Not remembering?"

"I don't understand why you can't tell me…"

"Dumbledore said that, well that much information could overburden you and something about disaster and something else."

Draco just glared at her, "That makes sense." The sarcasm dripping off every word.

Hermione's facial expression turned serious, "If you want, I can help you remember everything. Like if you have a flashback or something, I can tell you what's real and what's not."

"You lied to me once."

Hermione paled, "When?"

"The Astronomy Class thing."

Hermione sighed, "I can't tell you."

Draco sighed, "Fine, but don't lie to me."

"Deal."

"And don't get used to me apologising."

"Right, ok."

They sat there in silence for a while until Hermione spoke, "When the mark burned after the war, where did you go?"

Draco shivered, "That's a story for another day."

Hermione nodded. At least she was getting somewhere.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**The story will be important but I haven't completely worked out where he went, but I've planned most of it. Any one want to venture a guess? If anyone gets it right I will be sooooooooooo shocked.**

**Anyways, I got a lot of reviews last chapter so thank you and I want you all to review again and again and make me happy lool! **

**So thanks for the reviews and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! And the poll on my profile is still open and will close in a few more chapters!**

**Oh and this chapter was a bit short but the next chapter is long!**

**Take care guys! **

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Ginny, Lavender, Luna and Narcissa scheme to make Draco jealous….what will happen? Will Draco be possessed by the jealousy bug? Will Hermione go along with the plan? And Astoria Greengrass may make a special guest appearance…_


	7. Playing Hard to Get

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: Thank you Jane! My lovely beta! **

**Chapter 7:**

**Playing Hard to Get**

"I don't think this is a good idea," Hermione said to Ginny, Lavender and Narcissa.

"I agree," Luna said.

"Well we don't!" Ginny sighed, "Look, maybe if you do this, Draco might remember something."

"A twinge of jealousy is good for a relationship," Lavender added.

"Date someone else, one date, what harm can it do?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't want to date anyone else!" Hermione argued grabbing another glass of water.

"I know but that's not the point!" Ginny disagreed.

"I don't see the point!" Hermione retorted.

"For someone who is so smart, you are so stupid," Lavender let slip.

Hermione glared at her.

"Hermione's book smart," Luna smiled. "Not guy smart, like the duddlepuks, they are brain smart but not smart about other duddlepuks. I think these guys are right."

"Yeah, what she said," Ginny nodded.

"It is worth a try Hermione," Narcissa said.

"I can't believe you're in on this Narcissa!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I take that as a yes you agree," Ginny grinned. "Now we need a guy who won't mind being used."

"Blaise?" Luna suggested.

"No," Lavender replied.

"Why not?" Hermione smirked.

"Shut up," Lavender replied. "We should pick a Weasley, Draco hates them."

"Not Ron," Luna noted. "Not Bill, nor Charlie –"

"Why not Charlie?" Lavender asked.

Luna shrugged, "Fred Weasley that would be fun."

"I can't use Fred!" Hermione insisted.

"No you won't be. Fred will know the deal, he won't mind. It'll just be friends going out to you but to Draco Malfoy, well we'll see if he turns green," Ginny smiled.

Narcissa smirked, "Very nice."

Hermione sighed, _this is not happening. They can't be serious! _

"Great," Lavender grinned.

"So does this date have to take place? Like Draco will see him pick me up etc, but do I have to date him?" Hermione asked.

"If my son is jealous, he might just follow you," Narcissa said. "He might bring any girl with him."

"Great, I date, and he dates, what is the point?" Hermione sighed.

"We've discussed all this, so don't you dare try and pull out," Ginny warned. "I'll talk to Fred, he'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven, I'll owl you any details."

Hermione nodded, "Fine I'll do it, like I have a choice."

"Yay!" Ginny and Lavender laughed.

"Their plan might work out," Luna offered. "I'll pray for the nikklesimutsummas to make Draco jealous. They are little green men, like muggle aliens, they are why people get jealous. If you pray to them, they help to make someone jealous or make them sick, whichever."

Hermione chuckled, "Thanks Luna."

Luna, Lavender and Ginny left after that, all wishing Hermione luck.

"It'll be fine," Narcissa smiled as they cleaned up the glasses.

Hermione nodded, it was nearly eight, tomorrow at this time she would be on a date. She shuddered. This was not in her plan.

Draco came into the kitchen, "So have they gone?"

"Can you see them?" Hermione replied.

Draco looked around, "They have gone then. So what did they want?"

"They are my friends Draco, they just wanted to spend time with me –" Hermione started.

"Oh Hermione," Narcissa laughed. "You are allowed to date, don't be afraid to admit that you have a date tomorrow night!"

Draco looked at his mother, "A date?"

Narcissa smiled while Hermione gave her daggers.

"I might actually go and owl Andromeda, I might invite her for dinner," Narcissa smiled and left the room.

"So you have a date?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded walking out of the kitchen and into the sitting room, she picked up her book.

Draco followed, "With the father?"

Hermione shuffled through the pages, "No, no, no not with him."

"Then with?"

Hermione continued to turn the pages, "Oh, just you know, a guy, and all…"

"I didn't think it was a girl," Draco looked at her. "Granger will you stop turning those pages, not even you can read that fa-"

"Fred Weasley," Hermione blurted out.

Draco looked shell shocked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why him, surely you could do a little better."

Hermione sighed, "Great now you want to criticise my taste in men?"

"Yes I do, you couldn't get Ron Weasley so you go for his brother."

"This coming from a guy who strings Astoria Greengrass along for fun!"

"At least I'm not knocked up and the father is…wait who is the father huh Granger?"

Hermione slammed her book shut and threw it at Draco who dodged it just on time.

"You are a prat!" Hermione shouted and stormed upstairs.

Draco sighed, he didn't know why he reacted like that. He plumped onto the living room chair and rolled his eyes. Why was he bothered? He didn't really care about her…_I don't, I don't care about her, why would I? I just love making her mad…that's all…_

_So why is my heart beating like mad?_

_Did Granger and I have something…._

_Why would she date someone else if we were a couple…_

_I would never go out with her…._

_Would I?_

_No…_

_No_

_No_

While Draco was in denial, Hermione was upstairs stomping around her bedroom. _How dare he! How dare he react like that, who does he think he is? He's not the one pregnant with the father having lost his memory, no that's me! He can do what ever he wants, I'm the one who has to watch. I'm the one who has to have my heart break, when he's with someone else or…I HATE HIM._

_No you love him…_

_I know. I love him. I love him. Why can't he love me back? Is it that hard to fall in love with me, how can he forget that he loves me…isn't love meant to be strong that no matter what happens it survives. _

No tougher love than the love of a foe. Those words circled Hermione's mind, she sat down slowly. The whole of the prophecy was playing itself out and what she was afraid of was the curse. If there was a curse, than it was bound to be bad. Within her research she knew that if the prophecy was fulfilled than there would be no curse, but the way things were going, who knew what could happen.

X X X X X

The next evening came faster than Hermione wanted. She was dressed in a beautiful backless black dress, which Ginny had picked out. Seven came and the doorbell rang, which surprised Hermione a bit, considering she didn't even think Fred could use a doorbell. She smiled.

"Hermione!" Narcissa called, "Fred's here."

"Coming!" Hermione called back. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she walked down the stairs and entered the living room.

Fred's jaw dropped to the floor, like planned and Draco, he looked confused.

_She looks beautiful. _

Draco didn't get up, he just looked away, plotting his next move.

Hermione meanwhile, kept her fake smile on her face so he wouldn't suspect foul play.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Fred played his part and kissed her hand.

Hermione blushed and giggled, "Thanks."

"Now you kids behave," Narcissa smiled.

"Don't wait up," Hermione said as she left with Fred.

She got into the wizard cab that he had ordered.

"He was jealous," Fred said.

"No he wasn't," Hermione sighed. "He didn't even care."

"He did care!" Fred smirked. "That's why he looked away and pretended not to be bothered."

"Draco's hard to read," Hermione said, "Who knows why he turned away."

"I think he was jealous."

"Thanks for trying Fred but he wasn't," Hermione sighed.

"Oh well, his loss. Come on, let's enjoy ourselves tonight."

Hermione smiled, "You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I might meet a gorgeous chick tonight!"

"Oi! You're on a date with me remember."

Fred laughed, "Yes yes I do remember."

Hermione smiled as she sat back and relaxed.

X X X X X

Back at the Manor, Narcissa grabbed her coat.

"You don't have a date do you?" Draco asked her.

"I do, a date with your father," Narcissa replied.

"How is he?"

"Better, getting there."

Draco nodded, "So where did Weasel twin take Granger?"

"Enrique's," Narcissa replied.

Draco snorted, "Like a Weasel could afford that place!"

"Weasley's joke shop is making a lot of money, maybe more than your father's law firm."

"Yeah right."

"Ok, maybe not that much but it makes a lot of money, more than Zonko's."

"Right," Draco snorted.

"House elves will make you dinner, bye," Narcissa said as she left.

Draco meanwhile was stuck. He was stuck at home alone, his mum had plans, Hermione had plans, everyone but him and there was no way Weasley was making a lot of money. He can't be! Draco wanted – needed to see for himself, as he kept telling himself, it had nothing to do with wanting to see Hermione.

He grabbed a parchment and sent a note: Dinner with me, tonight, now? Draco. He sent it to Astoria Greengrass.

He waited patiently and was glad when the response said yes, she'd apparate in a few minutes. Draco used his wand to change into a full black suit. He waited as Astoria apparated in a few minutes in a dark green dress. Draco mentally made a note that she did not look half as good as Hermione. He shook the thought off as quickly as it came.

"I made reservation at Enrique's," Draco said quickly.

Astoria nodded, "Why did you change your mind about me?"

"Because you were right," Draco lied. "We are both purebloods, I should give us a chance."

Astoria nodded, Draco grabbed her hand, "I'll apparate us."

Before Astoria could argue, not that she would, Draco apparated them to outside Enrique's restaurant.

X X X X X X

Hermione gasped as she got out of the cab, "Wow."

"Yeah it is beautiful," Fred smiled.

The restaurant itself was made of mirrored glass and it was floating in mid air with crystal steps leading up to the magnificent door. Fred took Hermione's arm as they walked up the steps. The door was opened for them and the inside was better than the outside. The mirrors turned out to be glass and the whole of the city could be seen. The tables were all made of marble and the chairs looked like crystal. It was beautiful. The ceiling was made of coloured glass, it was beautiful.

Hermione didn't even realise that Fred had talked to the host and was leading her to a table by the window, it was a huge table and the centre piece was a single red rose.

"It's…romantic," Hermione commented as she was handed the menu.

Fred smiled, "Yes it is, Draco surely would have heard of this place and he knows it will be romantic."

"And expensive," Hermione looked down the menu.

"So? It's on me," Fred replied. "Try the LeMonde Fish Supper."

"Not a huge fan of fish," Hermione replied. "So do you bring all your dates here?"

Fred smirked, "Third dates here, if it gets that far."

"So you don't go beyond the third date?"

"I don't go beyond the second!"

"Why not?"

"Because, the girls bore me. I need someone…entertaining, nice, and well not too predictable."

Hermione nodded, "Got it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well your perfect guy is Draco but how did it happen?"

Hermione thought about it, "I guess he opened up to me and when I saw his softer side, and yes he does have one, I fell for him."

"Are you ready to order Sir and Madam?" the waiter interrupted.

"Yes I'll have the LeMonde Fish Supper and…" Fred looked to Hermione.

"I'll have the Chicken and Clams Cataplana," Hermione finished.

Fred also ordered them a glass of wine and just as the waiter disappeared, Hermione turned to see Draco enter with a very smug Astoria Greengrass on his arm.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione muttered.

Fred followed her gaze, his smile disappeared, "Maybe he followed us."

"With a date?" Hermione questioned, turning back to Fred, fighting tears. "I'm losing him, this was a stupid idea and…"

"No your not," Fred smiled mischievously. "We can listen in on their conversation."

"We can't place extendable ears by their table or drop one of your listening bugs."

"No but George and I have made a new device, one which you just point your wand at and it becomes invisible. It goes to the destination you pick and then you can hear what's happening in your ear."

"How can you hear it, like a voice in your head?"

"No, an invisible device only you can see. Up to three people can use it."

"Great, come on do it, their sitting down."

Fred smiled, as he slyly pointed his wand to a small butterfly shaped appliance, only Fred and Hermione could see it. The butterfly became invisible and left the table. Two small headphone pieces appeared, one in Hermione's left ear and the other in Fred's left ear.

"Now we can hear everything," Fred grinned.

X X X X X X X

Draco pulled the chair out for Astoria who grinned and sat down. Draco smirked.

"Granger and Weasley," Astoria noted. "I thought she wanted Ron Weasley."

Draco shrugged, "How am I meant to know who she wants."

Astoria gazed at him, "Sorry."

"No," Draco smiled. "I'm sorry, I just wanted tonight to be about us."

Astoria smiled, "I am so glad you changed your mind."

"Me too," Draco looked over to Fred and Hermione. "I wonder what they are talking about."

Astoria took the hint, "Maybe we should eavesdrop."

"How very Slytherin of you."

"I'll just go there and drop one of the Weasley's listening bugs on the floor."

"Astoria, won't it look suspicious?"

"I saw her at your house, I should go and say hello," Astoria smirked.

"Feel free to," Draco grinned.

X X X X X X

"Believe me know?" Fred said. "He did follow us or he wouldn't be sending that skank –"

"Shhh," Hermione said as Astoria came to them.

"Hi Hermione," she smiled. "And…Fred or George?"

"Fred," Hermione said. She noticed Astoria drop the bug.

"So are you two on a date?" Astoria smiled. "How cute!"

"We are," Fred smiled.

"I'm here with Draco, I thought I'd come over and say hi, maybe I'll see you after dinner too," Astoria waved and left.

Fred looked at Hermione, "That was a bit weird."

Hermione nodded, playing along.

"Where was I?" Fred asked, "Oh I was complimenting your eyes."

Hermione tried not to laugh, "Yes you were, do continue."

"You have beautiful eyes, chocolate brown eyes. I think I'm falling for you by just looking at your eyes."

"Oh Fred," Hermione giggled.

"I can't wait till dinner's over," Fred winked after the waiter gave them their food.

"Fred!" Hermione laughed.

"What? You're gorgeous Hermione Granger, don't you forget it."

Hermione blushed involuntarily.

X X X X X X

"Cheesy lines," Astoria noted.

Draco meanwhile was rubbing his head a memory was entering his head

**FLASHBACK**

**She hadn't noticed Draco just watching her as she made herself comfortable, she didn't feel his piercing grey eyes on her. She turned to him and met his eyes, her heart melted. He smiled at her softly before slowly leaning closer. His lips gently caressed hers, for a while she didn't know whether to kiss him back but slowly she did. She felt herself melting in his kiss. He pulled her closer by her waist and she opened her mouth to let him in. He deepened the kiss and she let him.**

**END OF FLASBACKS **

The world stopped for Draco Malfoy.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**Keep the reviews coming guys! Thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**Take care guys! **

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Hehe wouldn't you like to know…..lol….okay well what will Draco think now? Will he confront Hermione or keep it to himself? What will he do now? And what about Astoria? Where does she fit in? Stay tuned! _


	8. Denial

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: Thank you Jane! My lovely beta! **

**Chapter 8:**

**Denial**

"Draco," Astoria switched off the device, "Are you ok? Is it the food? Or listening to them? I turned off the device."

Draco nodded, "I've had enough of listening to them."

"Why are you rubbing your head, does it hurt baby?"

"It's fine, let's just eat."

X X X X X X X X

"He's getting a flashback of a memory," Hermione said once she heard that the device was off and Draco's head was hurting.

Fred nodded, "What do you think he remembers?"

Draco looked right at Hermione. She gazed at him inconspicuously from across the room. His forehead was creased with a frown and his grey eyes fixed on the table. His face had a pensive look on it and Hermione was wondering what he was remembering.

"I don't know but the look on his face says it must be something that doesn't make sense."

"Nothing will make sense to him." Fred reminded her gently

"True," Hermione sighed.

X X X X X X X

Draco ate while Astoria talked, the girl could talk for England_**.**_ He blanked her out. His mind was replaying the muddled memories. _I can't have kissed Granger and liked it. There is no way I would. There isn't a chance on Earth. If Granger and I were…she wouldn't date someone else, it's not her. Maybe we kissed once, but maybe that was it. A kiss. _

A jolt erupted through him.

_When I kissed her, in the memory I felt that…there can't be._

_Maybe it's not her. It probably is Astoria, my memory is so confused._

"Draco," Astoria said.

"Sorry," Draco looked up. "I was miles away."

"Oh," Astoria sighed. "Not my company I hope?" she giggled.

Draco gritted his teeth in an attempt not to show his disdain. Oh how he hated that laugh, "No, no."

X X X X X X X

"He doesn't look too good!" Hermione complained.

Fred looked at her, "You've got it bad haven't you?"

Hermione stared at Fred, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Fred laughed, "Ok, love yes. Love."

"Cynical much?"

"It's just…well how do you know it's really love?" Fred raised a challenging eyebrow

"You just do." she replied simply, shrugging as she said it.

"That's a cliché Hermione."

"Fred, when you fall in love you'll understand."

Fred sighed, "If that day comes."

"It will come," Hermione smiled. "Some girl will come along and she'll be lucky to have you."

"I don't think it will happen," Fred replied.

"It will. When you least expect it to," Hermione turned her attention back to Draco_**,**_ who looked so pale. "Maybe I should…"

"You can't go over there and take him home." Fred reminded her, half-jokingly and half-serious.

"I know. Can we go? He might follow us back and that way he'll get home." Hermione asked, her eyes lingering on Draco still.

"Sure," Fred called for the waiter, he paid the bill and the two left.

Hermione sat in the car with him, her mind just on Draco. She said goodnight to Fred on the doorstep.

"Thanks Fred," Hermione kissed him on the cheek and left.

She sighed as she headed to the living room, waiting for Draco to come home. She was sure he wouldn't bring Astoria home. Boy was she wrong. Half an hour went and she sat in the shadows as the door opened. She was ready to get up and talk to him when she heard a female voice.

"Ooo Drakey I had a great time," Astoria Greengrass smirked.

"Yeah," Draco replied in his normal monotonous tone.

"We should do it again," Astoria grinned. "Unless you want me to stay."

Hermione felt sick.

"Not tonight," Draco replied, "Maybe another time."

Astoria smiled as she leaned in and kissed Draco.

"We've kissed before?" he whispered to her so not even Hermione heard.

"Yes before the memory loss," Astoria whispered, lying through her teeth.

"Right well, goodnight," He smiled. _So it was her I kissed in the memory, it was just confused because Granger's face was there, I kissed Astoria….oh damn I kissed Astoria and liked it…well I liked it then, so why don't I feel the jolt? Cause I don't love her…maybe I did before…my head!_

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes and before she could stop them they were falling. Astoria left and Hermione waited for Draco to go upstairs. Instead he sat on the stairs with his head in his arms. Hermione stood, she had no choice. He might be there for ages.

"Excuse me," she said softly.

Draco stood quickly. He didn't say anything but he saw the tears in her eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Hormones," Hermione replied quickly.

"Were you here the whole time?" Draco questioned.

Hermione nodded, "Didn't want to interrupt." With that she ran up the stairs fast leaving a very confused blonde at the bottom of the stairs.

_Why was she crying? Hormones, or Astoria or…Fred Weasley. Trust a Weasley to make her cry! Why do I care? It can't be because of Astoria and I…no it was Weasley. _

X X X X X X

Hermione meanwhile, grabbed the floo and threw it in the fire, "Professor Dumbledore's office."

She knew it was late, but she needed to see him. She knew he would be up working on finding other death eaters. It wasn't midnight yet.

"Ms Granger," Dumbledore smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need to tell him sir, I need to," Hermione was in tears. "I can't do this anymore. I don't understand why I can't tell him and I've worked out that if he forgets what we had then our love is dead, the prophecy is dead and that's the curse or it'll start or something! I can't!"

"Please Ms Granger calm down."

"I can't calm down," Hermione cried. "I'm losing him." Her hand went to her stomach, "I have too much to lose. Why can't I tell him?"

"Ms Granger we have discussed this."

Hermione sighed and sat down.

"Ms Granger you know that if you tell him, we won't be able to anticipate his reaction. With the test results from the hospital, it shows he might have a breakdown. We can't afford that. This is one thing Mr Malfoy must work out himself. It is part of the prophecy, an obstacle, I'm sure you have worked that out as well."

Hermione nodded, "The curse means we will lose each other. There's more isn't there." Hermione stated more than questioned.

Dumbledore took off his glasses, "Love and Magic should never mix, but unfortunately it has. Ms Granger I can't tell you what will happen if the curse exerts itself, to be honest I don't know. I wish not to find out."

Hermione nodded, "I'm just scared sir, I'm sorry I disturbed you." She stood up.

"Don't be, Ms Granger, if you need anything I am here. How is the baby doing?"

"The baby's doing fine," Hermione replied. "Draco knows I am pregnant."

"Does he know he is the father?"

"No sir he does not."

"We will have to keep it like that Ms Granger until he works it out."

Hermione nodded, "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Ms Granger."

Hermione flooed back to the Manor. She threw her handbag, which she was still carrying on the bed, she turned to the door and gasped as she saw Draco standing there.

"Where did you go?" Draco questioned.

"What's it to you?" Hermione retorted, turning away and wiping the tears.

"What did Weasley do?"

"What?"

"He's the reason for your tears right?"

"Why do you care Malfoy?"

"I don't."

"So why ask?"

"Because-"

"Because what, you want to take pleasure in my pain!"

"No –"

"So you can report back to Astoria about the mudblood's latest tears!"

Draco sighed, "So it was Astoria and her scheming."

"Get out Malfoy!" Hermione grabbed her wand and flew him out of the room. "It wasn't only her!" she shouted before magically slamming the door.

Draco rubbed his head, "Bloody Granger." He went downstairs to grab some firewhiskey and some vodka. He needed it. _Granger is the most confusing woman in the world! So Astoria had a little fun, why did I get thrown out of the room! It's not fair! Oh because I was in on it, how did she know we were eavesdropping on her? _

Draco drank and drank for a whole hour before heading back to Hermione's room. He knocked on her door and she opened it, in her nightie.

"What?" she demaneded.

Draco feeling dizzy moved her out of the way and fell onto her bed, "See you can't have….known unless you were eaves….sssdroppiiinnng."

Hermione sighed, "You're drunk."

"Still the genius Herm….why your name long? Mia, Mia simple."

Hermione felt her heartbreak, "Draco please go to your own room."

"No Mia, I…want to…stop shout…fighting."

"Ok got it," Hermione sighed. "Now leave."

Too late, Draco had fallen asleep.

Hermione sighed again. This was getting annoying. She levitated him to the sofa in her room before getting in her bed herself. She was too tired to cry, but he had called her Mia. Mia, something she loved being called by him. If they ever got through this she would remind him of how the nickname was brought about. If they ever got through this obstacle.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: First off I am sorry this is late, I have been busy with university work and xmas etc etc.**

**Second, before I start ranting I want to thnk the people who reviewed and who have continuously supported me.**

**Ok so some of you may be mad that Draco didn't put two and two together, well that's amnesia. I've had a relative with amnesia so it does happen.**

**Now the rant, I'm open to critism like when I spell words wrong or something sounds wrong etc. but I really don't care if you don't like the plot. I've written a few chapters in advance and I'm not planning to rewrite them because 1 or 2 don't like the plot. That's the story, don't like, don't read. It really annoys me when people write that, seriously why you reading then.**

**Anyways I'm glad the rest of you enjoyed, hope you enjoyed this.**

**Don't worry, strong Hermione is back next chapter and the lovey dovey stuff is starting.**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Part 2- Australia. Because I was late to update, here's a preview: _

Draco's eyes wandered to the picture frame on the floor, "What's that?"

Hermione followed his gaze, "A picture."

"Of?"

"My parents," Hermione turned away and picked it up. Her finger trailed down their faces.

She didn't even notice Draco come stand behind her, "Where are they?"

"Australia," Hermione whispered. "I…I might go and find them."

Draco nodded, "So where in Australia?"

Hermione shrugged, "I have no idea."

"You do know Australia isn't small right?"

"I know," Hermione replied. "It might take a while but I'll find them."

Draco thought about it, "We have this object in the house, it helps locate the area of a person."

Hermione looked at him.

"I know how to use it, it's intense magic," Draco continued.

"Are you saying you're coming with me?"

"Maybe it'll help me remember something."

"I don't know –"

"I'm doing this for selfish reasons, I need to find myself and I need your help."

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

"Great pack a bag."

"What?"

"We leave at two in the afternoon," Draco told her.

X X X X X


	9. Sydney

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: Thank you Jane! My lovely beta! **

Part Three: Australia

**Chapter 9:**

**Sydney**

Draco woke up with the mother of all headaches. His eyes were not adjusting to the sunlight in the room. He rubbed his eyes over and over until he finally realised where he was. Hermione's room. He sat up in pure horror. _I'm on the sofa…oh thank Merlin._ Hermione, he noticed was still in her bed. He was pretty sure she was awake. He lay back down, not having the energy to get up.

Hermione was awake. Her eyes were wide open, her back to Draco. She had been awake for hours, not knowing what to do. She was still hurting, obviously and Dumbledore saying he does not know what the curse is scared her. she closed her eyes as she heard him fall back. She knew she had to get up and give him a hand or something. She got up reluctantly and walked over to him.

"You had a lot to drink," she said softly.

"Really?" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Hermione sighed, "I'll just get you a potion. Just stay here."

He muttered something that sounded like, "Like I can move."

Hermione headed down to the dungeons, where the potions were stored. Grabbing the hangover potion and a strengthening potion she headed back to her room before Narcissa could see and question her.

She opened the vial of each potion and handed them to Draco. He took them both. Knowing that the hangover potion would pain him, she grabbed his hand as the affects started. She closed her eyes as he squeezed her hand, trying not to scream. She remembered how painful it was for her, in the future. When the pain was over, she moved away quickly while he took the strengthening potion.

"Thanks," he muttered as he sat up.

"Don't mention it," she replied quietly.

He strode out of the room. Hermione sighed, she knew she had to get used to this but it was hard. Anyone who thought this was easy or she should get on with life was stupid.

She showered and dressed for breakfast. Draco wasn't there, only Narcissa.

"Morning," Narcissa smiled.

"Morning," Hermione replied.

"You okay?"

Hermione nodded, "I was just thinking about my parents, that's all."

Which was true, all night her dreams tormented her about them. In some they were happy together, in others her parents were being tortured. She needed to know they were okay and bring them back. She just wasn't sure she could.

"It's natural to worry about them." Narcissa said gently, "Maybe we should try locating them."

"I'd love your help Narcissa but I think I might have to do this on my own," Hermione said even though she wanted help.

"Maybe Draco could help you," Narcissa offered.

"I doubt he would."

"Ask him."

"I'll think about it."

Narcissa smiled, more than anything she wanted the girl in front of her to become her daughter in law, "You said they were in Australia?"

"Yes they are or they were when I left them there."

"I'm sure you will find them, you just need another person's help. An outside perspective."

Hermione nodded, "I'm finished here, I think I might just go upstairs and see what I have on them."

Narcissa nodded, "If you need anything I'll be here."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, she was truly grateful for Narcissa Malfoy. A few years back and that thought of a helpful Narcissa would have been laughed at!

She headed up to her room and inside her closet there was a small black chest which she had placed there. In it was everything about her parents. Obviously she had made the inside of the chest larger than the outside. She grabbed the key she had and opened it. The first thing she saw was a photograph of all of them. They were happy then. Very happy, it was just after her third year at Hogwarts. Her dad had got his own practice, her mother was moving there and Hermione as usual finished top of her class.

A tear fell down her cheek. Nothing was guaranteed. If anyone had told her then that in a few years, her parents would be across the world, she would never have believed them. Her future, was what scared her. nothing was guaranteed. Draco might choose Astoria, he might not. Hermione herself was never pregnant before their marriage in the future, she had lost a baby after the wedding, she knew that by the photos in the future. Also in the future, Draco's parents were dead. Everything had changed, the future was uncertain again. She wanted to scream or shout but neither would actually help. So instead she held the photograph of her parents close to her heart.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling to call you Mia not Granger?" Draco asked from the doorway.

Hermione quickly wiped the single tear away and placed the photo down before turning to Draco, "Because in your drunken state you found it difficult to say Granger or Hermione. You came up with Mia."

Draco entered the room, he had showered and looked fresher, he sat down on the sofa, "Mia sounds better than your given names."

"Thanks," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look, thanks for…this morning and last night."

"It's fine."

Draco looked uncomfortable.

"Did you want to say something?" Hermione asked.

"Were we close?" Draco blurted out.

"You've asked this before, and yes we were."

Draco nodded. Again, he was shifting a lot.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's just well…I feel that…we talked a lot."

"Yeah we did."

"So we were really close?"

Hermione nodded.

"I still feel…deep down…I care……" He struggled to find the right words but Hermione understood him perfectly.

Hermione smiled, "Good to know."

Draco was still very uncomfortable talking about this, he stood up and walked around the room, "I feel I can talk to you about anything," he blurted out.

"You can, you've been able to in the past, even though you can't remember."

He nodded, "I feel I can but I don't think I can. Does that make sense?"

"It makes sense to me."

Draco sighed, "I'm sick of not remembering."

"It will come back to you," Hermione stood up and patted his arm. "Just don't rush it."

Draco's eyes wandered to the picture frame on the floor, "What's that?"

Hermione followed his gaze, "A picture."

"Of?"

"My parents," Hermione turned away and picked it up. Her finger trailed down their faces.

She didn't even notice Draco come stand behind her, "Where are they?"

"Australia," Hermione whispered. "I…I might go and find them."

Draco nodded, "So where in Australia?"

Hermione shrugged, "I have no idea."

"You do know Australia isn't small right?"

"I know," Hermione replied. "It might take a while but I'll find them."

Draco thought about it, "We have this object in the house, it helps locate the area of a person."

Hermione looked at him.

"I know how to use it, it's intense magic," Draco continued.

"Are you saying you're coming with me?"

"Maybe it'll help me remember something."

"I don't know –"

"I'm doing this for selfish reasons, I need to find myself and I need your help."

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

"Great, pack a bag."

"What?"

"We leave at two in the afternoon," Draco told her.

"Where we going to stay? It'll be night!"

"We apparate around seven and I'll sort out accommodation. Just be ready."

Hermione couldn't argue because Draco had just walked out of the room. Hermione found him confusing, even though she is meant to know him so well. She sighed, there was a lot more to Draco, even more than she already knew. Maybe the time in Australia will help her learn more, maybe it wouldn't. She had no choice but to go, she had to find her parents and this object that Draco talked about, maybe it would help.

X X X X X X X X

Draco didn't bother Hermione much that morning, only once did he come and ask for her parents name which she answered as George and Louise Granger. After that he left her alone until two where she was downstairs saying goodbye to Narcissa.

"Look after yourself and the baby," Narcissa hugged her. She then turned to Draco, "Stay out of trouble."

Draco smirked.

"Bye Narcissa," Hermione smiled as Draco took her hand and apparated them.

Hermione looked up to where he had apparated them. They were behind a few trees but clearly she could see the Hilton. Hermione wasn't surprised that Draco had booked this hotel. He continued to hold her hand as he checked in.

"Sorry they only had an Executive Suite, not a King Suite," Draco said to Hermione.

"I would have been fine with a normal room," Hermione replied.

Draco shrugged as they got into the elevator, the bell boy went his own way, "We might be here for a few days, might as well live in style."

Hermione smiled, "Where exactly are we?"

"Sydney," Draco replied getting off at the right floor. "I used that object. It said they were in Sydney, around a few kilometres from here."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

Draco had no real idea on why he was being so nice to Hermione, it just, surprisingly, came naturally. He wanted someone to talk to and a part of him wanted and knew it should be Hermione, but his head was too far behind.

Draco used the room key and opened the door. The first room was the sitting room and there was a bedroom on the right and another on the left.

"Left or right?" Draco asked.

Hermione headed towards left, "Left."

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," Draco noticed that it had gotten very late. After all there was a large time difference between England and Australia.

Hermione fell onto her bed. She was exhausted and being pregnant didn't help much. Her hand went to her belly. She was nearly two months now, she smiled to herself. It started to feel real to her. A baby.

She got herself ready for bed. She wasn't sleepy yet but she knew she had a big day ahead of her. Even apparating, the exhaustion of travel can still be felt.

X X X X X X

It had been hours before Draco was woken by thunder. Not a storm, just loud thunder. He tossed and turned and then he heard it. A sniffle. Someone was crying. Hermione. He got out of bed and headed into the sitting room and there in the arm chair by the window was Hermione, sniffling and shivering.

"Mia?" Draco whispered walking up to her.

Hermione turned to him, "Sorry I woke you…the thunder."

"Are you afraid of thunder?" Draco was amused and then he remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

**Draco spoke, "So um, why are you afraid of thunderstorms?"**

"**How do you know I haven't always been afraid?"**

"**I remember sixth year, we were patrolling together once and there was a storm outside. You weren't scared then."**

"**Oh," Hermione replied.**

**Draco waited patiently.**

"**It's well…when I sent my parents off to Australia, there was a storm and well it hit me I was on my own. Ever since thunderstorms scare me."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Because of your parents," Draco said sitting down.

Hermione smiled, "You remembered something."

"I did. We must have been close for you to tell me that…"

"We were."

"And that memory…a civil conversation by a beach. That's all I remember-"

"It's ok, you'll remember more soon."

"Are you afraid right now?" Draco asked.

"Not when we're this close to my parents."

Draco nodded, "I…I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Hermione waited.

"I want to tell you what happened when I disappeared, where I was…"

**X X X X X**

**A/N: So I'm ill, so you have to ignore some of the mistakes because my beta did beta but I might not have changed some parts. Oh idk.**

**Anyways make my day and review! :D**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Where was Draco when he disappeared, all will be revealed!_


	10. The Tale

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: Thank you Jane! My lovely beta! **

X X X X X X X

**Chapter 10:**

**The Tale of the Desert, Door and the Angelic Voice**

Draco nodded, "I…I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Hermione waited.

"I want to tell you what happened when I disappeared, where I was," Draco whispered, his voice low.

Hermione's eyes widened, "I'm listening Draco."

The way she said his name was so familiar to him. He stood up. He wasn't a talker. This was not easy for him and it would never be easy talking about this memory. He wondered how he could remember this and not anything else but he knew the answer. Voldemort.

"It was a desert," Draco stood by the second window in the room, staring out into the darkness. "Just a desert. It didn't even seem odd at first. I thought I was lost. Walked around a bit. There was nothing there. Not until night."

Hermione watched him, his hand as shaking slightly, his eyes had narrowed and he looked petrified as if he was there again, "Draco, if you can't talk about it…"

"No, I need to," Draco replied.

"Ok," Hermione whispered.

"At night…it wasn't normal how night came. It just went dark. No sunset, no red or orange clouds, just darkness. That's when…you look up and…all you see are ghosts, not even ghosts……souls, ghouls, screaming, reliving their death and you can feel their pain. It becomes your pain."

"That must have –" Hermione didn't know what to say but it didn't seem like Draco was listening. He was thinking, he was reliving.

"Your insides hurt, like your hearts breaking, your limbs are being torn and your blood has gone cold and at that moment you wish that you're dead, and I'm pretty sure if I stayed I would have died."

"Draco-"

"No. I'm being honest. It was that bad. I can't even describe the real horror-"

"It must have been hard but reliving it – it's one thing talking about it but –"

"I have to relive it to face it. Does that make sense?"

"I guess…"

"I felt my memories being taken from me. Like the few I do remember know, I can recall them being snatched from me. I remember screaming, I remember begging him –"

"Him?"

"Voldemort."

"He was there?" the shock evident as Hermione spoke.

Draco nodded, "Sort of. His face, like a clone of himself was there. It wasn't the real Voldemort, that much I could tell. I don't know how I could tell but I could."

"So he sent all his death eaters to be tortured after his death."

"No. He took us all down together. If he dies, we all die. The losing the memory part, I think he was trying to get us back to how we were, when we were pure, when we joined him."

"But your dad - "

"It took him back to when he first realised the difference between blood. Voldemort was a very smart man."

"I can't believe he did all that."

Draco nodded.

"There's more isn't there?" Hermione feared.

Draco nodded, "It gets worse, are you sure you want to hear this?" this time he turned to face her and her heart broke. His face looked small and weak, and lost. She wanted to hold him.

She stood up and walked up to him and faced him, "Yes I do."

He turned back to the window, "I needed to escape. I knew there was a way. I thought that if I kept walking I would find it. I think…I think my desperation caused a way out. Like I wanted it so it appeared."

"What appeared?"

"A door."

"A door?" Hermione repeated, wondering if she had heard right.

"A door in the desert. Just appeared. A green door. The last thing I remembered was walking to Dumbledore's office. At the time I thought…I thought if I went through the door I'd appear in his office. Then I was scared as well-"

"Why? It was a way out, anything must be better than that desert?"

"Yeah but what if was worse, then what? I hesitated, and then I heard it."

"Heard what?"

"The voice."

"What's the voice?"

"An angelic voice, she said my name as if beckoning me to come to her and, her voice was scared for me but so damn strong, she needed me and I…"

"You went through the door," Hermione whispered, wondering if he had actually heard her call to him or if it was all in his head.

"Yeah, I heard her cry as well I think, she was sobbing and calling me and waiting. So I opened the door and I walked in……. It was worse."

Hermione waited. Draco's eyes seemed to be fixed on the same spot outside, like he was mesmerised.

"There were ghouls everywhere but this time I had my wand. I could see other death eaters. Their biggest fears being exploited. Like on my right was Murphy, he has always been scared of tigers because he grew up in Africa and one nearly ate him or something…I could see the tiger in front of him and I could see Murphy going mad…his hair was changing colour, he was laughing and around him…Voldemort's head floated."

"No," Hermione whispered. "What did you do?"

"I tried to get there but the more I ran that way, the further they were. Like in a nightmare. So I stopped running and I looked forward and I knew I had to face my biggest fear."

"Which was?" Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"I can't remember. The next thing I remember was being in the hospital. The only thing I remember is the pain I felt as I continued in that ghoul home."

Hermione nodded, "Draco, I don't know what to-"

"I don't expect you. Just keep my secret. I don't want anyone to know."

"But if you tell Dumbledore-"

"No."

"He might be able to help."

"No."

"He might help you work out the missing piece of the puzzle."

"I will tell him but when I have worked out the missing piece. I need to work out for myself what fear I faced. Please, keep my secret."

"I'll do you a deal," Hermione looked at him. "You keep talking to me about anything and everything and I will keep your secret."

"What, keep talking all night?"

"If you want but I meant like generally. When you're troubled, I want you to know that I'm here."

"Isn't that more for me than for you."

"No it's not. If it makes you feel better, you have to call me Mia from now. I prefer it."

Draco smiled, "Deal…Mia."

Hermione hugged him tightly. Draco was caught off guard but it was all so familiar.

"Thank you," he whispered when she pulled back.

The storm continued outside.

"Anytime."

"This all seems so familiar to me Mia," Draco said.

"It is. We talked a lot before and maybe you'll remember more know and…yeah."

Draco smiled, "I guess."

They stood in silence for a bit.

"It must have really been horrible," Hermione said after a while.

"Yeah it was."

Hermione shuddered as more thunder erupted throughout the sky.

"So you want to get into my bed or what?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No I think I'll be alright out here for a bit. You might as well go sleep."

"I'll sit with you for a bit and then we'll take it from there."

Hermione nodded as they took their seat.

"So what's that thing?" Draco asked pointing to the TV in the room.

"A television."

"A what?"

Hermione laughed, "We'll talk about that tomorrow."

"Why what's it do?" Draco asked, but as he looked at Hermione, her eyes were closing.

He leaned back and let her fall asleep. It felt good getting a load of his mind but there was still a lot more for him to do.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a brilliant Xmas, my update's delayed for many reasons which I really can't be asked to rewrite hehe!**

**Oh yay I finally finished the Twilight series. Yay for me!**

**And have got sooo much turkey left over this year!!!**

**Hehe, anyways I hope you enjoyed! And if I don't update by the new year, have a brilliant New Year!**

**Thnks for all the reviews!!!!!! :D **

**Oh and I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to add more than the story! **

**Take care**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Hermione gets more than she expected, when she meets her parents. _


	11. Getting Reacquainted with the Parents

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: Thank you Jane! My lovely beta! **

X X X X X X X

**Chapter 11:**

**Getting Reacquainted with the Parents**

Hermione woke up slowly wondering why she felt stiff. Her eyes adjusted to the sun in the room before she turned to see where she was and whose arms she was in. Any other time, she would be happy to be in Draco's arms but not now. Not when he knew nothing. She slowly got up, careful not to wake him. She tiptoed into her room and closed the door carefully.

She leaned against it and sighed. Her eyes wandered to the clock, it was past ten. She had to get ready. Today was the day that she met her parents.

X X X X X X X

Draco watched Hermione tiptoe out of the room. She hadn't even realised that he was awake. He smirked to himself. After she had closed the door, he headed to his own room, getting ready to face the day.

X X X X X X X

Two hours later…

"Draco are you sure this is the right street?" Hermione asked from the driver's side of the car.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Draco replied.

"You said that the last five times!"

"Look it's not my fault you don't know where you're driving!"

"I'M IN AUSTRALIA IDIOT! HOW DO I KNOW WHICH ROAD IS WHICH!"

"Pregnant women," Draco muttered.

"Idiot," Hermione muttered.

"Its number 239," Draco pointed to a small house with a blue door. "And for some reason the object I used also revealed number 300, same street."

"Maybe they own two houses," Hermione shrugged.

Draco nodded. It was possible. He just hoped that what he was really thinking wasn't true.

"Right…so…" Hermione started. "Well…"

"Come on," Draco got out of the car.

Hermione, nervously got out too. How can she do this? What should she do? Should she wait for the door to open and then point her wand at whichever parent was standing there? Or should she go in, assess the situation and then use magic. Maybe they would recognise her? Should she tell them she's pregnant? No. Yes. No. Her mother was a young mother, she would understand…

"Stop thinking," Draco muttered as they walked across the road.

"How do I do this?" Hermione asked him.

Draco looked at her, she was so lost, her expression was confused and she looked so pale. He felt sorry for her, this must be hard for her, "I guess we'll go in, and then we'll remove the memory charm."

"Can't I point the wand as soon as the doors opened?"

"Too many muggles in the street and what's to say your mum or dad won't slam the door in your face when they see something being pointed at them?"

"Ok," Hermione sighed. There was the door in front of her. Blue. Her mother had always wanted a blue door, but her dad wanted a simple white door. In their old house he had won, it looked like in this life Hermione's mother had won.

Hermione raised her hand and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a brunette woman, no older than in her mid forties. Hermione smiled at her mother.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mrs Louise Granger asked.

"Um, yes I'm a daughter of an old friend of yours, Zoë Clements," Hermione tried as she moved her wand around a bit under her jacket.

At first Louise looked confused but the spell was taking affect, "Oh of course! Zoe and I go way back! Come in!"

Hermione and Draco followed her into the living room where they took a seat. Hermione was about to take out her wand when she heard it. A cry. A baby crying.

"Excuse me," Louise said as she ran out of the room.

"Was that…that…a…" Hermione started.

"A baby," Draco replied.

Louise came back with a small child in her hand, "I'm sorry, Alex here is teething."

"Your son?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, eight months," Louise smiled.

"Where's the father, if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione asked. "At work."

"Lives down the street. Me and George were married for twenty years, don't know why we didn't have a child earlier. We moved here for a fresh start and then I found out I was pregnant. Happiest day of my life. Unfortunately George wasn't ready, he ended up leaving me for the bimbo down the street, but I'll get him back. This all just feels…de ja vu like."

Hermione was shocked.

"You mean having the baby?" Draco asked.

"I mean having a baby and George leaving me, I just get the feeling I've done this before…I'm sorry I'm talking nonsense."

"Hermione," Draco turned to Hermione. "Lift it."

"I never even asked your names!" Louise sighed cradling the baby.

"Hermione," Draco looked at her again.

Hermione lifted her wand and spoke the incantation, a flash of gold light confirmed the spell had taken place.

"Mum?" Hermione tried.

Louise looked at Hermione, "Hermione!"

Louise handed the baby over to Draco as Hermione and Louise hugged. Draco watched the mother and daughter exchange smiles, hugs, kisses and so on. He rolled his eyes. So typical. He looked around, ready in case the father did decide to pop in. He highly doubted it.

Hermione moved away from her mother slowly, "Mum…where is dad? What did you mean when you said…all that stuff?"

Louise sighed, "When I had you, your dad left me for someone else. He just wasn't ready for the responsibility, he'll come back. So this spell it's all gone?"

Hermione nodded, "You remember everything right?"

Louise nodded, "I remember everything. I remember you telling me that our memories will be erased one day and then I remember being Clare. I remember when someone asked my name I'd try to say Louise but Clare came out and when I said your father's name Max, George came out."

"That was the spell and at the time you didn't notice," Hermione smiled. She turned to the baby in Draco's arms, "So this is my baby brother?"

"Alex," Louise smiled taking her son back. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy mam," Draco answered with a smirk.

Hermione smiled at Draco's manners and then she turned to her mother, "I have a brother."

"Yeah you do," Louise was close to tears again.

"Mum don't…"

"Sorry," Louise sighed.

Hermione pulled Draco's arm urging him to get up, "Right mum, I'm off to see Dad and then I'll be back."

"Okay sweetie," Louise kissed and hugged her daughter again. "Nice to meet you Draco."

"The pleasure was mine Mrs Granger," Draco smiled again.

"A charmer I see," Louise giggled. "I like him Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We'll be back later mum."

Hermione walked out of the front door with Draco behind her. She silently walked up the street o her dad's.

"You okay Mia?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"So the dad thing, a bit of shock?" Draco tried again.

"No duh Sherlock."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Slow down!"

He grabbed Hermione by the arm and turned her around, "It's ok, we'll work it out."

"My dad left my mum before I was born! He did the same with Alex and you're telling me it's ok?"

"Ok, maybe ok wasn't the wor-"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Are we reverting back Granger?" Draco snarled. "Suck it up. Life sucks sometimes. It's not all fluffy clouds and kittens all the time!"

"Trust me I know," Hermione muttered.

Draco sighed, "Look your dad has his own issues, his own reasons for running, nothing to do with you. He was a dad to you wasn't he?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then leave the past where it belongs, just give him his memory back and let's take it from there."

Hermione nodded. _Funny, how everything in my life has to do with memory…too bad I can't give Draco's his…Draco…_

"Come on Granger," Draco pulled Hermione along.

"What happened to Mia?" Hermione whispered.

Draco smiled, "Mia, move your ass."

Hermione hit him playfully as they went further up the street. The house numbered three hundred wasn't as big as Hermione's mother's house. It was a terraced house, not semi detached. Hermione walked up to the white door and rang the door bell.

Draco adjusted his wand under his shirt, this time he got to do the 'pointing'.

The door was opened by a woman, in her late twenties, blonde hair, dark eyes. She would have been pretty if it wasn't for the stench of cigarettes coming from her or the bags under her eyes.

"What?" she demanded. "If you're selling something bugger off, I don't have –"

Draco pointed his wand at her, "I'm looking for George, I'm the son of his old friend Tim. I'm sure you've met my father, Tim?"

The woman looked at him, "Sure, tall blonde man like you, quite handsome. Come in then, what you waiting for Christmas?"

She shoved Hermione and Draco into the house, which looked no better than the unkempt front lawn.

Hermione wanted to throw up, it was dark, dusty and the walls were damp. The carpets were black, Hermione and Draco were hoping that they had always been black.

"GEORGE!" the woman shouted. "Visitors."

"IN HERE!" Came the response.

The walking ashtray of a woman pointed them to a paling white door at the end of the hall. Draco led the way and opened the door to the kitchen, which looked slightly better than the rest of the house, he assumed it wasn't used as much.

"Can I help –" before George, or his real name Max, could finish the sentence Hermione pointed her wand at him and quickly reversed the memory spell.

After a few minutes Max looked at Hermione, "Hermione? What are you – was I under a spell – I was George…"

"Remember I told you I would give you new identities and return when it was safe?" Hermione asked.

Max nodded, "Oh…your mother."

"I've seen her…how could you dad?" Hermione asked, close to tears.

"Hermione it's not easy for me to explain…I love you and your mother, this is just a phase I went through when you were born. I felt I was too young then and now…I feel like I'm too old."

"You're just about 48 dad not 58, you're still young. How can you prefer this garbage can to mum and Alex?"

"You've met Alex then?"

"He's a beautiful boy, a son, like you always wanted."

Max nodded and for the first time he noticed Draco, "Sorry…who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy," Draco answered. "A friend of Hermione's."

"From that school?" Max asked.

Draco nodded.

Max also nodded.

"So are you going to win mum back or not?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course I am," Max sighed.

"Come on then," Hermione said to her father, "And please say goodbye to that bitch."

"Hermione!" Max scolded.

"Don't dad, I'm not in the mood," Hermione warned, her hormones kicking in. "Draco and I will wait outside while you grab your stuff."

"You sound more and more like your mother everyday."

Hermione bit her tongue as she headed outside.

"Hungry are you?" Draco smiled as he heard Hermione's stomach.

"The baby is," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded, "We'll sort that out too."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Max came outside in ten minutes, Hermione walked in front back to her mother's. as they reached it Draco spoke up, "Mr Granger, maybe you should speak to Mrs Granger on your own, Hermione and I will give you space. We can even take Alex."

Max looked at him, "Call me Max son and that's a wonderful offer."

Hermione looked surprised. Her eyes examining Draco.

They entered the house and Draco explained to Mrs Granger that he and Hermione would take Alex, to give them space. She prepared them a bag, which Draco held along with the baby.

He then headed outside with Hermione and back to the car. After placing the baby in the back in a transfigured car seat, he looked at Hermione, "So where would you like to eat?"

"You did all this so I can eat?" Hermione asked.

"Well we can't let the baby starve can we?" Draco asked.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered starting the car.

"Don't mention it. Ever."

Hermione chuckled as they drove around looking for somewhere to eat.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**Lot longer than the last chapter right? :D**

**Thank you for all the brilliant reviews, I loved them! And I hope you all had a great new year! :D**

**Keep the reviews coming! :D**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Draco and Hermione do find somewhere to eat and when they return to the Granger's what will happen? And will Hermione move in with the Grangers when they return to the UK or will she stay at the Manor? _


	12. Where is Home?

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: Thank you Jane! My lovely beta! **

X X X X X X X

**Chapter 12:**

**Where is Home?**

Happiness. Something that doesn't come often and when it does come, it doesn't stay for too long. So cherish every moment of happiness you get.

X X X X X X

Right now, Hermione was enjoying herself and was…well happy.

"Double cheeseburger and chips," Draco ordered and then looked at Hermione.

"Same," Hermione smiled at the waitress.

"Okey Dokey," the perky red head grinned.

Alex was sitting in Hermione's lap, trying to grab the flowers off the tablecloth.

"I wonder if he knows there fake," Draco said.

Hermione giggled, "Of course not, he's a baby, he probably likes the colours."

"Pink?" Draco chuckled, "Pass him here."

Hermione passed Alex to Draco.

"Right kid, you're a boy, as in you cannot like pink," Draco told Alex, who actually laughed at him.

"Draco! Of course he can like pink!" Hermione grinned.

"No he can't," Draco warned. "Not if he wants to hang out with me."

"Since when do you like muggles?" Hermione blurted out. "Damn, I'm sorry, I didn't…I wasn't-"

"It's fine," Draco smirked. "Let's leave it as hormones speaking, right Alex?"

Alex seemed to be enjoying Draco's company, he was laughing and kicking his legs.

"Nice set of legs," Draco chuckled.

Hermione smiled, "You're a natural."

"I guess I better get used to babies huh?"

Hermione looked at him confused.

Draco grinned, "You are having a baby Granger. You are also living with me. Understand now?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh yeah."

"What did you think I mean?"

"I thought you meant you knocked up Astoria," Hermione joked.

"In her dreams and in my nightmares," Draco replied making a sick face. "That will only happen if my body gets taken over by…I don't know, the imperius."

Hermione smiled.

"So you will continue to stay with us right?"

"Why would I leave Draco?"

"If your parents decide to come back to the UK."

"I never thought about that."

Draco looked at her, "Miss Know It All not thinking ahead, that's a first."

"Funny," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I guess I should move back in with my parents if they come back."

"Oh…yeah well yeah…but as cute as this kid is, he will be crying, he will make a mess and you in your hormonal and pregnant state might not be able to hack it."

Hermione stared at him with an amused look on her face, "Is that your way of asking me to stay at the Manor."

"No, I'm just…what's best for the kid. Your kid."

Hermione nodded, "I'll think about it. Right now I'm happy where I am, if that changes, I'll let you know."

Draco smiled as they began to eat, "I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that I would be in a muggle shop, with a muggle baby in my lap and with Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled, "Weirder stuff can happen."

Draco smirked, "Give me an example."

_Like you and me married in a parallel futuristic kind of world! _"Oh I don't know," Hermione lied. "I can't think of something right now."

"I'm sorry but it's not a good day for you."

"What, why?"

"First not thinking about your future and then not knowing an answer to a question. That is so unHermione like."

Hermione laughed, "People change Draco!"

"I'm the living example of that. But I don't want you to change."

"Excuse me?"

"What don't you understand about that?"

"You want me to be a know it all, bossy, annoying…"

"Boffin? Yes, well no minus the bossy part but leave in the smart and having the answers to everything."

Hermione blushed.

"Tomato," Draco chuckled playing with Alex.

"Well I'm sorry but I am not used to compliments from you," Hermione replied. Technically it wasn't a lie, she was used to compliments from the Draco who had been in the future with her, and this Draco didn't remember that –yet.

"And don't get used to it," Draco joked.

"We should be getting back," Hermione said after a while. "Here pass Alex, you grab the bag."

Draco nodded passing the baby to Hermione.

"Hey baby," Hermione kissed Alex's nose and he giggled.

"Guess I'm not the only natural," Draco smirked.

Hermione paid the bill as Draco did not have muggle money. They walked up to the car and Hermione wanted this moment to last a lot longer. Maybe one day they could be like this with their own child.

"Earth to Granger!" Draco stared at her. Hermione had been standing by the driver's door with Alex in her hand, just dazed. "Stop daydreaming, give me the baby and drive this contraption."

"Car," Hermione replied handing Alex over and getting behind the wheel.

"What were you thinking?" Draco asked sitting in the back with Alex.

"I was just, you know, just…away with the fairies so to speak."

Draco nodded, "Sure you were."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Listen don't mention my pregnancy to my parents."

"Why not?"

"Because they won't approve. I'm just eighteen, the father…well he isn't around. They'll just worry and nag me and I don't need that."

"So are they really traditional. Like husband than child?"

"Sort of yeah but then again my dad had moved in with some slapper when we arrived."

"You could always use that against them if they found out."

Hermione grinned, "I could but let's not get to that point where I have to use blackmail or something."

Draco nodded. Within ten minutes they had arrived back at Hermione's parents house. They had left them for a few hours, and Hermione prayed everything had gone right between them.

Draco knocked on the door. He held the baby in his arms and Hermione could not help but smile.

"What?" Draco asked her.

"Nothing," Hermione blushed.

Draco smirked, "Tomato."

"Ferret," Hermione replied.

Draco was about to respond when the door opened.

"Is there a ferret here?" Louise asked looking around the front lawn.

"A big blonde ferret," Hermione grinned entering the house.

"Oh Hermione!" Louise scolded. "Don't be rude to Draco! He's a lovely boy who wouldn't call you a ferret now would he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's ok Mrs Granger, I'm used to Hermione's name calling," Draco replied.

"Louise dear," Louise smiled. "I'll sort my daughter out don't you worry."

Hermione entered the living room, "So, what happened dad?" she looked at her father.

"Your mother has given me another chance, we want to move to London," Max smiled and hugged his daughter as Louise took care of Alex putting him to sleep.

"That's brilliant," Hermione grinned.

"This means we'll be closer to you and you can move in with us," Max grinned.

Hermione paled.

Draco looked at her, "You can think about it and then if you want you can move out, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

Hermione smiled at him, "Yeah…I'll think about it…yeah."

"Think about what?" Louise asked entering the room again.

"Hermione moving in with us," Max replied.

Louise smiled, "That would be great but if she wants to stay where she is with Draco."

"And Narcissa," Hermione added quickly.

Louise grinned, "Yeah."

"You have your own room right?" Max demanded to know.

"DAD!" Hermione turned red again.

"It was a question," Max repeated.

Hermione mumbled something.

Draco grinned, "She has her own room sir, she can have more than one if she wishes."

"Why? How many rooms are there?" Max asked.

"Last time I checked, about fifty, give or take ten," Draco replied watching Max's face change expressions.

"W…hat……" Max choked out.

"It's getting late," Hermione interrupted. "Draco and I should get back."

"It's only 5pm," Max said.

"I'm a little tired," Hermione replied honestly.

"How about you rest upstairs and we'll get dinner ready?" Louise asked her daughter.

"I…" Hermione looked at Draco who nodded. "Okay."

"Great," Louise smiled. "Max you can go to the store and pick me up a few ingredients and Draco you can help me in the kitchen."

Hermione laughed, "Be careful Draco doesn't burn the house down."

"I'm a great cook!" Draco argued.

Hermione smiled, "I know you are but with muggle appliances…without a wand. Understand now why I'm giving mum a warning?"

With a roll of his eyes, Draco replied. "I'll be just fine."

"Especially with me looking after him," Louise smiled. "Now Hermione, off upstairs please. You must be coming down with a bug."

"Yes mum," Hermione replied.

She headed upstairs and lay down. She was so exhausted that she knocked out straight away.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Draco would hate to admit it but he did enjoy himself when cooking with Louise. The only 'problem' he had was trying to cook the chicken in the microwave. Louise had given him the chicken in the tray to put in the oven. The microwave still had the sticker saying 'microwave oven'. Draco placed it in there without pressing anything and left in there for atleast half an hour before Louise came back from dealing with Alex. She found it hilarious. Draco couldn't help but be amused at himself.

He liked Hermione's family. They were normal. Completely normal. Cooking, cleaning, laughing…all of it. His family…well his mum did the laughing but his dad…no. He could not remember the last time his father had laughed. His mother had always pushed him to have fun, lighten up a bit but it was hopeless. He sighed.

"I'll just wake Herm-" Louise started as Alex began to cry again. "He's hungry."

"I'll go wake Hermione up and you can sort Alex out," Draco smiled.

"Thank you, Max should be back with the cake soon so we can have dinner," Louise smiled. She had not been easy on Max. She had sent him out three more times after sending him to get the ingredients to start with. She smiled at her own cunningness. She loved Max but he wasn't going to get off too lightly.

Draco meanwhile, headed upstairs. Hermione was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. Draco grinned as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Mia," he said gently.

"Hmm," came Hermione's reply.

"Time to wake up, dinner's ready," he continued.

"Two more minutes," Hermione whispered.

"Fine, if you want your mother to come up and-" Draco started.

"I'm awake!" Hermione sighed opening her eyes.

Draco smiled, "Nice sleep?"

"It was! Until you woke me up!" Hermione huffed.

"At least I was gentle."

"A first."

Draco laughed, "Come on, let's get downstairs before your dad gets back and thinks we're up to no good."

Hermione blushed, "Shut up. Where did my dad go?"

"Your mum has been sending him on errands. Amusing actually."

She smiled at him softly as she sat up. He smirked at her and gently his finger stroked her cheek. He didn't know what had possessed him, he moved back quickly and coughed, "Um, see you downstairs." He smiled again, and left quickly.

Hermione felt herself sigh. She loved being near him especially right now. She needed someone and he surprised her. Even when he couldn't remember her – well his feelings for her – he was still a friend. The way his finger felt on her cheek, his gentle touch…

She got up slowly and freshened up before heading downstairs. Alex was playing in his little gym and Draco was placing the plates on the table while her mother entered the dining room with the meal. Her dad was setting the cutlery. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. She would love if this could happen all the time, if Draco could be part of the family.

"Feeling better honey?" Louise asked.

"Much better thanks," Hermione sat down beside Draco and opposite her mother on the table for four.

"Let me serve then," Louise smiled as she filled everyone's plates.

"Smells good hun," Max smiled.

"Draco and I did a good job," Louise laughed.

"Draco actually helped?" Hermione asked.

"Don't act so shocked," Draco chuckled. His uncomfortable feeling disappearing.

Hermione smiled as she looked down at the food.

"De ja Vu," Draco muttered.

Hermione looked at him, "You made a meal once a while ago, and I was hesitant to eat it thinking you'd poisoned it."

Draco smirked, "I remember that, sort of."

Louise and Max looked confused but neither uttered a word.

"Well your mum made most of this so there is nothing wrong with it," Draco regained his composure.

Hermione smiled, "Time to eat." She took a bit and smiled. "Mum you are the best cook."

They ate making small chit chat and by the end of the night Hermione and Draco were both feeling happier than they had over the last few days. It was a night of normality for both of them.

The evening drew nearer then both of them wanted.

"So what will you do know?" Hermione asked. "Draco and I will be leaving tomorrow or even tonight, so will you let us apparate you?"

"We can't, we have to pack!" Louise laughed.

"We can magically pack," Draco offered.

"I think maybe we should do this move the…non magical way," Max replied.

"Don't worry we'll be back in London before your birthday!" Louise smiled to Hermione.

"Birthday?" Draco muttered turning to Hermione.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, so two weeks from tomorrow," Hermione answered.

"Right," Draco noted.

"So what?" Hermione looked at her parents, "This is goodbye, until London?"

Louise nodded, "Hermione, it's two weeks, we'll be back within two weeks. I promise."

Hermione hugged her mother then her father. She gave Alex a little kiss before her and Draco left.

"I want to go back to the Manor," Hermione said as she drove them to the hotel.

"Tonight?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Tired of not being…"

"Home," Draco finished.

Hermione laughed, "Malfoy Manor home? Now that's something!"

Draco smiled at her. When they returned to the hotel, they packed up and checked out. They headed to the corner before apparating back home.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**Hey, I'm a day late but hey I was busy hehe! Thnks for all the reviews! :D I hope you enjoy.**

**The fluff is returning from the next part! :D hehe! :D **

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Part 3: Hermione's Birthday. What surprises wait for Hermione?_


	13. Plans

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: Thank you Jane! My lovely beta! **

X X X X X X X

_**Part Three: Birthday**_

**Chapter 13: Plans**

Those two weeks were the longest in Hermione's life! Her mother phoned her constantly (on her mobile of course, Hermione was not planning to add a landline into the manor just yet!) and her mother had promised to arrive the day before Hermione's birthday.

Today was that day, yet still no word. The flight was due in an hour and a bit.

"Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," Draco grinned as Hermione jumped.

"Idiot," she muttered, sitting back in the sofa.

"I am not."

"Shut up."

"Someone's a little cranky!"

"Someone is about to Avada your ass if you don't shut up!"

"Point taken," Draco muttered sitting down. "Pregnant women!"

"What was that?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing, I said you want anything to drink?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Lemonade."

"Rolly," Draco said. The little elf appeared. "Get Hermione a glass of lemonade."

Rolly bowed and left.

"Why couldn't you have got it?" Hermione asked as Rolly came back. "Thank you."

"Because I have house elves, why should I get anything?"

"Draco Malfoy! You are the most infuriating man I have ever met in my entire life! You lazy good for nothing piece of –"

"What is going on in here?" Narcissa's voice interrupted them.

"Nothing," Hermione muttered.

"Her hormones," Draco added.

"What about my hormones huh?"

"See," Draco looked at his mother.

"Get used to it son," Narcissa smiled.

"Are you serious? You're not going to yell at her or tell her to shut up or –"

"Don't be so rude Draco, she's pregnant, she's allowed to have mood swings."

"She's having a baby not stopping world hunger!" Draco retaliated. Bad move.

"Have you ever given birth?" Narcissa snapped. "No you haven't and you never will. So shut your mouth!"

Draco sighed. _Women. _

"I'm off to the hospital," Narcissa said warmly to Hermione. "If you need anything, Draco will get it for you. If he causes trouble, just owl me."

"Ok, bye," Hermione said as Narcissa entered the fire.

Draco sighed, "So where are your parents?"

"They'll land in an hour."

"Why didn't they let us apparate them?" Draco wondered aloud.

"They accept me as magical but they don't want…they don't want their life to be full of magic…especially after the last year…" Hermione whispered.

"Oh," Draco nodded as he analysed Hermione. She was in pain but he knew if he said a word then she would probably kill him. Instead he changed the subject, "Your nineteen tomorrow."

"Really, must have slipped my mind," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco smirked, at least she wasn't in pain anymore, "Your mind must be getting smaller."

"For your information, humans all have the same sized brains!"

"Except you. Yours is smaller."

"HOW DARE YOU?"

Draco laughed, "You are so easy to wind up!"

"Jerk," Hermione muttered wondering to herself why she was in love with him. Her face fell and she sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her softly.

"Nothing," Hermione plastered a smile on her face.

Draco didn't buy it but he knew not to push her, "So when's the future red headed Potter coming over?"

Hermione laughed, "Future red headed Potter was the best you could come up with?"

"She's your friend, shouldn't you want me to be nice to her?"

"Yeah but still, you should have come up with something a little better."

"I'm not here for your amusement."

"Do you want me to owl your mother and tell her you're being mean?" Hermione teased.

Draco smirked. He didn't know what it was but his heart just started to race as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was in a pair of joggers, something she never wore and a loose t-shirt with her knees to her chest, sitting comfortably. Her uncontrollable hair was…well uncontrollable but she managed to tie it back. _She looks…beaut-SHUT UP DRACO!_ Draco shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked him.

Draco was saved as Ginny appeared from the fireplace, "HARRY ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" She screamed showing off the diamond ring on her finger.

"OH WOW!" Hermione ran up to her best friend and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations," Draco managed.

Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor, "Did you…Did you just congratulate…"

Draco sighed, "I am capable of being nice."

Hermione smiled, "Ok, well Ginny you stay here and let what just happened sink in and Draco take some medicine, you must be ill if you're being nice."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Where you going?" Ginny demanded.

"Bathroom," Hermione replied heading to her own bathroom. She didn't need the bathroom, she needed to send an owl.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote quickly:

_Harry, I need to see you tomorrow, don't reply to this owl, Ginny and Draco are here but I need to talk to you. It's private and it's only you I can talk to. Got it? Come over in the afternoon. Owl me in the morning. Congratulations by the way!_

_Hermione._

Hermione sent the owl quickly before heading back downstairs.

X X X X X

Meanwhile,

"So Hermione got any plans for her birthday?" Draco asked Ginny.

"As far as I know she wants a quiet birthday, no fuss," Ginny replied, trying to take in the fact that she was having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy!

"How about a surprise party?" Draco asked.

Ginny smiled, Draco was being…sweet, "Ok but where?"

"Here obviously."

"Well then where will Hermione go?"

"You can take her shopping in the morning, I can send her parents an owl now and tell them that they'll see her tomorrow, she won't know."

"Fine, you do that," Ginny replied. "I'll make sure she's back here tomorrow at five and I'll have her dressed up by six thirty, all formal. Ask her parents to suggest meeting at a posh restaurant, that way I can get her dressed up without a fuss."

Draco stood up, "Fine. I'll send out invites to everyone."

"Including my brother," Ginny said.

"Including Weasel," Draco sighed.

"Owl Harry, he'll help you," Ginny smiled.

"I'll think about it," Draco said as Hermione walked in.

"Think about what?" Hermione asked.

"Seeing Harry," Ginny answered. "Harry wanted to see Draco here. Yeah."

Hermione looked at her, "O…k."

Draco left the room silently.

"What is wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

"How am I meant to know?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's mind was too preoccupied to notice how fast Ginny had replied.

After half an hour of chit chat, Hermione's mobile rang, Ginny knew what the conversation was about but waited for Hermione to explain to her.

"My parents are coming tomorrow," Hermione whispered slowly.

"Aww Hermione," Ginny sat beside her and hugged her.

"They want to meet at the Phoenix Restaurant, so I'll have to dress up and all that and then I'll have to pretend I'm not pregnant and their coming tomorrow!" Hermione babbled.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, they probably want to treat you," Ginny smiled.

Hermione nodded, "I guess so but…"

"It's an extra day but what's one more day right?"

Hermione nodded, "I guess."

"Good, now come on, I need my maid of honour to be happy and upbeat!"

"Maid of honour?"

"Who else would I ask?" Ginny smiled.

Hermione hugged her tightly, "Does this mean a date has been set?"

"No not yet," Ginny replied. "But we're moving in together in a few weeks. Harry's looking for a better place, Grimmauld Place isn't exactly right for us. I don't mind it but Harry would prefer our own place."

"That's brilliant," Hermione grinned knowing exactly where the Potter's would end up.

"Oh and Ron and Luna are getting serious!" Ginny started gossiping.

X X X X X X

Meanwhile Draco was in his room, he had sent out two owls. The first to his best friend Blaise and the second, to Scar head as he wrote in the letter.

"Scar head?" Harry said as he walked through the floo. "I prefer Potty."

Draco grinned, "Potty it is."

Just as he said that Blaise came through the floo.

"So what do you want? What's the emergency?" Blaise demanded.

"Nice to see you too," Draco sneered.

"I was having an important conversation with La…someone," Blaise said.

"Lavender Brown?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Potter," Blaise replied. "Now what do the two of you want?"

"How about this, you go back to your girlfriend, finish your conversation and then come back whenever." Draco said.

"Fine," Blaise sighed and left.

"Wonder what that conversation was about!" Harry wondered aloud.

"Who knows, who cares," Draco turned to Harry. "We need to make a guest list for Hermione's secret birthday party tomorrow night. She's under the impression that she will be going out for dinner with her parents but that's not the case."

Harry nodded. _I guess I can reply to Hermione's note in person tomorrow night…but she expects me in the afternoon…_

"So come on Potter, give me names," Draco said pointing his wand at the quill so it would write as Harry spoke.

"Ok well the Weasley's, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott…"

And the list went on, then Blaise returned adding his names to the list.

Hermione meanwhile spent the time with Ginny, oblivious to what was happening upstairs…

That evening, Draco paced his room, going over the list.

**Flashback**

It was a small white gold necklace and the pendant was in the shape of a silver dragon holding a lightning bolt. He had got it specially made. The lightning bolt representing her fears, and the dragon representing him. On the back he had it engraved: Never be afraid, I'm always here.

**End of Flashback**

Draco sighed, _what the hell was that!_

**X X X X X**

**A/N: So a lot of you have been wondering how Draco will get his memory back and when…well let me tell you it won't be cliché and it won't be at the end of the fic either. Just for the record. **

**Oh and Hermione is about 3months along, the 4 month scan will come up eventually. She isn't showing because she's carrying a Malfoy child.**

**Any other questions let me know! :D**

**Updates will now be Wednesdays or Thursdays because I am now packed with classes on Tuesday!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and keep the reviews coming! :D**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Fluffy moment between Draco and Hermione on the dance floor…hehe _


	14. the party begins

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: Unbeted – sorrryyy. Check note at bottom. **

X X X X X X X

**Chapter 14: The Party begins**

Hermione sighed. This day was getting longer. She couldn't wait for seven. It was still only four and Harry hadn't even shown up yet! He had sent her a note and told her he would meet her soon but he was busy during the day. Hermione in her room stared at the clock on the wall. It felt like it was frozen!

"Stupid clock," Hermione muttered.

She pointed her wand at the clock and changed the style of the clock from a classy black and white clock to a bright yellow clock shaped like the sun. she grinned, at least it lighted up the room. Literally.

As Hermione grinned at her accomplishment, Ginny appeared at her door.

Hermione got off her bed, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too!" Ginny grinned. "I'm here to get you ready and me."

"Get me ready for what? And you for what?"

"Well you have to dress up for this dinner with your parents and Harry is taking me out tonight so I have to dress up as well. I thought I'd get ready here."

"But…I've still got three hours to go!"

"I know, I should have arrived an hour ago but I was distracted," Ginny smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why on Earth would I need, or anyone for that matter, need four hours to get ready?"

"It's called making an effort!" Ginny sighed.

She opened her back and took out tiny sized boxes. Then she pointed her wand at them to enlarge them.

"I shrunk all my makeup and hair accessories as well as my outfit and yours."

"My outfit?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, well it is your birthday so it's a present. We're all doing something special tomorrow right?" Ginny smiled. "We'll get some lunch and do what ever you want for the day."

Hermione nodded, she wasn't too fussed about her birthday.

"This is your last birthday before the baby," Ginny sighed and came and hugged her best friend, "Happy birthday."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks."

Then Ginny did what she did best, she giggled and laughed and poured some champagne before showing Hermione her outfit.

"If this is how you behave getting ready for my birthday dinner, I wonder how you'll behave when we're getting ready for your wedding!"

"A lot more champagne," Ginny grinned.

"Why did you bring champagne anyway?"

"Because I wanted to."

"But I can't even drink it!"

"Well more for me then!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione sighed, "Let me see the dress then."

Ginny smiled as she showed her the dress. Hermione gasped. It was beautiful. A red silk floor length gown. It was a halter neck dress, the neck up to the bust was all see through red lace. The dress itself was the same lace on top of red silk. The skirt was tight around Hermione's hips and the bottom swept the floor. She loved it, especially when she had got it on.

"Oh Gin, I love it!" Hermione grinned as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm glad."

"You know, Draco hates red," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure he'll love this if he sees it," Ginny smiled mischievously. _After all he's the one who bought it. But I can't get Hermione's hopes up. _

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"I've done your make up, so just the hair to do," Ginny smiled. "How would madam like her hair?"

"Shouldn't you put on your dress?" Hermione asked.

"After I do your hair!"

"Well I'm just leaving my hair curly, clipping half of it back and that's it."

"Maybe you should wear a tiara."

"No."

"A crown?" Ginny offered.

"No! This dress is enough, a bit revealing thought."

"No it's not! It's only the top half, but you'd wear a low neck otherwise, stop moaning."

"I'm not moaning!"

Ginny sighed as she helped with Hermione's hair. Then she changed into her dress.A long gold dress, with silver embroidery on the top half of a string top style dress, and a black belt just above the waist. It was gorgeous.

"I love it," Hermione smiled.

"Good," Ginny grinned. "Come on let's head downstairs and wait for your parents."

"We can wait up here!" Hermione argued, nervous that Draco would see her.

"Come on woman," Ginny smiled leading the way. Hermione had no choice but to follow. Ginny had gone when Hermione was outside her door. Hermione sighed, where was Ginny? She headed down the stairs. _Why is it dark?_

"SURPRISE!"

"ARRGHH!" Hermione screamed and pulled her wand out.

Ron was on the floor in hysterics. Harry was trying not to laugh but couldn't help it. Ginny came up to Hermione and hugged her. Then her parents. Then Narcissa.

"What…" Hermione began after her parents hugged her.

"It's a surprise birthday party," Narcissa explained. "Draco's idea."

Hermione blushed, she looked around, "Where is he?"

"He was here," Narcissa looked around. "He saw you come down and…that boy!"

Hermione sighed.

"Maybe doing something nice made him ill, so he's gone to lie down," Ron offered. "You should have seen your face!"

"And the wand!" Lavender joined.

"Can we get Hermione to move into the ballroom," Blaise said. "We're not the only guests here."

That was true. Most of the students at Hogwarts were here, as well as their parents. A few of Hermione's relatives who knew she was a witch were here. She grinned. This was perfect. All she needed was Draco. There was an amazing band playing as well.

"I want to dance!" Lavender laughed as she grabbed Blaise.

"Me too!" Luna pulled Ron.

"Not me, I need a drink," Ginny said heading to the bar. "Do you two want anything?"

"No," Hermione replied at the same time as Harry.

As soon as Ginny left, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry I didn't come over before," Harry replied.

"I know it's fine. Look I was researching and I found that there's a stone in Rome and if you go there, the person can hear a prophecy or see a part of the past."

"So you want to go there?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "How come I've never heard of it? Why doesn't everyone use it?"

"Because no one can find it. Only one with evil and good in him or her can find it."

Harry sighed, "So how are you going to find it?"

"I've worked out the coordinates, that's how I know it's in Rome but I need someone good and evil to come with me," she looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes.

"Me? I'm not evil!"

"You have a part of Voldemort in you. I know he's gone but the scar, that's the symbol for evil –"

"That makes me feel good."

"Please Harry! I need to hear the curse, I need to hear all of it and I need to hear what will happen. Please."

"Fine, when?"

"It'll take an hour, I'll let you know tomorrow," Hermione beamed as Ginny returned.

Ginny and Harry headed to the dance floor as Hermione went to her parents.

Hermione smiled, "And here I thought I was having a quiet dinner with my parents!"

"This is far from a quiet dinner," Louise smiled.

"Where's my little brother?" Hermione asked.

"With your Aunt Sally, who couldn't make it and offered to babysit," Max replied.

"Max!" It was Hermione's Aunt Shirley, her brother's sister who was around her mid thirties but believed herself to be in her twenties.

Max turned around, "Shirley…"

Shirley however had just seen Hermione, "Ooo the baby is growing up! Happy birthday darling, now I can take you to all the clubs in town!"

"Yeah…" Hermione smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh my pleasure, now tell me who is that red headed man over there?" Shirley asked.

"Which one?" Hermione looked at the group of Weasley's standing by the bar.

"Sorry to interrupt," Draco's voice, softer than usual, interrupted.

"No problem," Shirley smiled. "I'm Hermione's aunt."

"Nice to meet you," he then turned to the Granger's , "Mr and Mrs Granger, thanks for coming and for playing along with the whole thing."

Louise smiled, "I just can't believe my daughter couldn't figure it out."

"The bookworm not so smart huh?" Draco looked at Hermione who blushed. "I was wondering if you would dance with me?"

Hermione looked up, "Um…yeah I'd love to."

Draco took her arm and led her to the dance floor, he had no idea that Hermione's heart was racing.

"You look lovely tonight," Draco smiled down at her.

"Thank you, you have good taste in dresses," Hermione blushed.

"How do you know that?" Draco smirked.

"I…well Ginny said she bought it and well…I…well I was suspicious so I…"

"So you thought you'd have a little peak in her mind," Draco grinned.

"Well it was for…scientifically purposes!"

"What, finding out where the dress came from?"

"Why red?" Hermione blurted out.

"Red looks nice on you."

"Oh."

"Your face matches the dress," Draco chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Jeez woman!"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, I love my present and the party, I love it."

"I'm glad but the dress isn't your present."

"It's not?"

"So where's my present?" Hermione demanded.

"I'll have to get it from upstairs."

"Well what you waiting for?"

"We're dancing beaver."

"The song's nearly over ferret."

"Book worm."

"Snake."

The song ended.

"Well beaver, I'll get your present, you wait here."

Hermione smiled and softly said, "Thank you."

Draco just smiled and left the room, leaving Hermione wondering what he had bought her.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've had my own problems and issues over the last weeks so updates won't be regular. Sorry. I'll try to reply to as many reviews as I can but if I don't I apologise in advance and thnk u for reviewing!**

**Oh and the dresses Hermione and Ginny wear in this chapter - well there are links on my profile for the dresses.**

**XXXXX**

'**Oh and Hermione is about 3months along, the 4 month scan will come up eventually. She isn't showing because she's carrying a Malfoy child.' Ok so I wrote this at the end of the last chapter which confused a lot of you. Ok, it is possible for women to go through nine months without showing and then they can deliver healthy normal sized babies. Ok? So why can't I do it with three months? It's possible in certain families, to have certain traits, ie not gaining weight till after a specific time, morning sickness in the first seven weeks and then again at the end. on my mother's side for example the women don't show a lot till the 4****th**** month, and before then all they do is throw up. it's normal. Ok? End of biology lesson.**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Present time……from Draco obviously lol. _


	15. Presents

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N: Unbeted – sorrryyy. Check note at bottom. **

X X X X X X X

**Chapter 15:**

**Presents **

Hermione danced with Harry and Draco had still not returned. Knowing him he had misplaced it or put it in a place where Hermione couldn't find it and now he had trouble getting it from that place. At least that's what Hermione thought. Draco was actually holding the present in his hand, unsure whether to actually give it or not.

"Hermione," Lavender smiled, "You want a drink or something?"

"No thanks," Hermione sat down, "Baby isn't a big fan of the dancing."

Lavender smiled, "Aww, unlike baby's parents. You and Draco were wicked out there." Lavender sat beside Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed. "It's some sort of normality I guess."

"Normal in the Malfoy household, now that's a first."

Hermione laughed, "You know I might go up and check what's taking Draco so long."

"Ok," Lavender replied.

Hermione headed to the third floor where Draco's room was. As she climbed the second set of stairs to the second floor, she could have sworn she heard footsteps. Her imagination. She continued walking.

"Granger," a voice from behind called.

Hermione jumped before turning around, "Oh Theodore."

"Theo to you," Theodore Nott grinned. "Looking gorgeous this evening."

"Thanks," Hermione replied feeling uncomfortable, and wondering where her wand was. _Where is it? Stupid Hermione, how can you leave your wand in your room!_

"You know for a mudblood you're pretty hot."

Hermione sighed, "Unless you want to be hexed I suggest you shut up."

"There are no pockets in that dress of yours, and if you had your wand, darling it would be in your hand by now!"

"Bastard."

Theo grinned taking a step forward, "You know if you scream it won't help, the Manor is so big."

"Get lost Theo," Hermione turned around ready to run away as fast as she could.

"Not so fast," Theo grabbed her arm. "I just want some fun with the mudblood, nothing wrong with that."

"Let go!" Hermione shouted.

"Nope," Theo had grabbed both her arms.

Hermione sighed before kicking him where it hurts, then walking away, straight into Draco.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her scared face.

"Nothing," Hermione whispered a little too quickly.

Draco walked round to the corner to see Theo on the floor, "What did he do?"

"He just tried it on, wouldn't take no for an answer, so I kicked him in his…well you know," Hermione blushed.

She expected Draco to chuckle, to tell her it was typical for her to get violent like this but instead his expression turned to anger. He grabbed his wand and whispered something, sending Theo straight out of the second floor window and into the front lawn.

"DRACO MALFOY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Hermione asked.

"The security will make sure he gets home," Draco replied calmly.

"Have you lost it? You can't throw someone out of a window!" Hermione sighed heading to her own room.

"Why not? He hurt my friend, so I hurt him."

"That's not how the world works."

"That's how it should work."

"But that's not how it works Draco!"

"But it should Mia!"

"This is pointless."

"I agree, just admit I've won Mia and that'll be that."

"You're insufferable!" Hermione shouted.

"I know," Draco laughed sitting on her bed. His hand reached over to the folder on her bedside table. "What's this?"

Hermione turned to him, "Oh that's plans for a Potion Company, I have some great ideas but…"

"It'll cost," he finished for her, as he looked over the plans. "Do all these potions work?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I think there's a huge gap in the market for a company like this, to produce potions for everything and with the right people working for…me then well then I'll make a lot of money! And I'll help a lot of people."

Draco nodded, "It's a good idea."

"Thanks and with someone like Ginny in the beauty department, I think that alone will be brilliant and I've ran it by her, she'd enjoy it but like you said, no money to start it up."

"How about I invest?" Draco asked.

"You?" Hermione whispered.

"We go 50 – 50 on the profits, I'll put in your share as well but we do this in partnership, afterall I was great at Potions."

"Um…"

"Think about it but it'll be good. Your mind and mine, well we'll make millions."

"I know we would," Hermione whispered to herself.

"Then what's the problem?"

Hermione looked at him, "Ok, why not, but no making decisions without me, got it?"

"50 – 50," Draco reminded her.

Hermione sat on the bed next to him, "So was that my present?"

"No," Draco replied.

"I'm waiting."

"Patience is a virtue."

"You going to tell me or not Malfoy."

"Ask nicely."

"Draco, give me my present!" Hermione glared at him.

Draco smiled, "Actually it's a two part present."

"It is? Haven't you given me enough, the dress, the party, the potions company, how much more can you give?"

"A lot. And didn't you just want a present?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Here's the first," Draco handed her a small box.

Hermione opened it slowly and gasped at the content. It was the necklace. The dragon, the lightening bolt…the only thing missing was the inscription but she still loved it.

"This…" Hermione whispered.

"Had a memory, sort of. I remembered it so I had mum's jeweller make it. I hope you like it." He shifted uneasily.

Hermione put the box down slowly and hugged Draco tightly.

Draco had no idea what to do, so slowly he put his arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"There's more."

She pulled back, still in his arms, "You bought me an island?"

Draco chuckled, "Sure if you want one, not like I can't afford it."

Hermione smiled, "I don't want an island."

"I…well this second gift…isn't materialistic…it's more…well I don't know why I'm doing this but I feel like I should. So I think I am –"

"What you talking about?"Hermione interrupted.

"You're pregnant. I want to help with the baby, whether that's financially or babysitting or you know what ever. I want to help you, I want to be part of your life and the baby's, if you'll let me. We are friends Mia, and the last few days I've had random memories, of us making breakfast, laughing, you yelling. I feel close to you and after everything I told you in Australia and everything during that time and after…well I just want to help."

"I don't know what to say," Hermione whispered. "It's a big commitment."

"I have thought about this. I want to be part of yours and this baby's life…"

"What baby?" Louise Granger's voice interrupted the conversation. She and Max stood in the doorway."

Hermione moved from Draco's arms, "Mum…dad…"

"Are you pregnant?" Max demanded.

"Umm…sort of," Hermione replied.

"You can't be sort of pregnant!" Louise raised her voice.

"Who's the father?" Max demanded.

Hermione remained silent.

"Oh Hermione, marriage and then a child, didn't we teach you anything, you don't know who the father is do you…oh Hermione how could you do this –" Louise started.

Draco looked at Hermione and then at her parents, "I'm the father."

Hermione nearly fainted.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've had my own problems and issues over the last weeks so updates won't be regular. Sorry. I'll try to reply to as many reviews as I can but if I don't I apologise in advance and thnk u for reviewing! **

**XXXXX**

**Not the longest of chapters but I promise to update sooner next time!**

**Keep the reviews coming! **

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:**__ Will Hermione faint? How wills he react to Draco's revelation? _


	16. Reactions

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: **Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

**A/N:Thanks Murgy31 for betaing! **

X X X X X X X

**Chapter 16:**

**Reactions**

Hermione had no idea how to react.

"You?" Max narrowed his eyes. "You got my daughter pregnant, is that why she's staying here."

Draco sighed, "No, she moved in and then…well…"

Hermione wanted to cry. He didn't remember, he was just pretending.

"Are you planning to marry?" Max demanded.

"We…well we haven't talked about it much," Draco replied.

"How far along are you?" Louise asked.

"Three months," Hermione whispered.

"Three months!" Max shouted.

"Dad please calm…"

"CALM DOWN! MY LITTLE GIRL IS PREGNANT, UNMARRIED AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS ANYMORE!"

"HOLD ON!" Hermione's temper rising. "I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD SAY THAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT MY MOTHER WHEN I WAS BORN, YOU LEFT WHEN ALEX WAS BORN AND YOU TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"Hermione," Draco interrupted.

"I AM NOT FINISHED! DON'T INTERRUPT!" Hermione pointed her finger at him.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Today is my birthday," Hermione turned back to her parents. "It is my day and who cares if I'm pregnant! The world isn't ending because I'm not married, this isn't the old ages where the villagers will burn me or my child because my child is illegitimate!"

"I think that's enough young lady," Louise interrupted.

The tears had started, "I have had enough mum. My life has been up and down during the last year. This baby is all I have, this baby is the reason I wake up in the morning, this baby will keep me going. Please don't shut me out because of this." The last part she whispered. She was shaking.

Draco stepped forward and before he could stop it, she was holding onto him.

"Will you be there for your child?" Max asked Draco.

Draco nodded, "Yeah I will."

"Fine," Max sighed. "Hermione don't cry baby."

Hermione was then hugging her father.

"Come on enough of the tears," Louise interrupted. "There is a party going on downstairs."

Hermione wiped away the tears, "Yeah come on, let's get back to it."

"Actually Draco and I will meet you downstairs," Hermione said as she smiled at her parents who merely nodded.

Hermione turned to Draco, "Thank you for that, I really didn't need a lecture."

"I figured," Draco shifted. "Look, this is all a bit weird but…I still want to help you."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, now help me put this beautiful necklace on."

She took off the one she had on as Draco placed the necklace around her neck, his hands slowly tracing her neck as he clasped the clasp shut. Hermione felt her heart skip and Draco had no idea why he was feeling so…electrified. Hermione turned around slowly and looked into the once cold eyes.

"I love this," she whispered.

"I'm glad," Draco replied, his voice coming up raspy. He took a step back and cleared his throat, "We should join the party downstairs."

Hermione nodded, "Lead the way."

As Draco silently led the way, his mind was wandering in every direction. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He felt weaker right now, more confused and he just wanted to turn around and look at Hermione, just once. He wanted to know what she was feeling. He wandered to himself why he claimed to be the father, why he cared so much, why he offered his help, why? Right now there were more questions than answers. He sighed.

"You okay?" Hermione questioned, hearing the sigh.

"Fine," he replied.

There it was, the coldness was back. He had hid himself behind his wall again. Hermione wanted to scream and shout but she didn't. She knew he was confused.

"I'm just going to find Blaise," he told her and without waiting for an answer he walked off.

Hermione sighed as she headed to where Ginny was.

"You okay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, "No…yes…I don't know anymore. This is hard you know."

"I know it is but you have to hang in there," Ginny whispered as Hannah Abbott came their way.

X X X X X X X X

Draco spotted him and grabbing him, he pulled him into his father's study, which he knew was magically soundproofed.

"Mate, why have you dragged me in here?" Blaise demanded.

"I have a problem."

"So you drag me into this room and…" Blaise sighed, "Fine what's wrong?"

"I'm…well…I think I'm attracted to Granger," with that he paled and fell onto the couch in the room. "Oh Merlin help me."

Blaise nearly laughed out loud but he had orders from Dumbledore, that if ever Draco did talk to him about it, he had to ignore the future and act himself. Whatever that really meant! Dumbledore and his ambiguous words!

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, trying to look shocked. Failing that, he ended up looking quite sick, that worked for Draco.

"What do you think?" Draco sighed. "I'm attracted to a mu…muggle born pregnant witch! Who I had a memory of kissing!"

"Wait, when did you kiss her?" Blaise was confused. "I mean the memory."

"A while ago, a month. Look Astoria told me she had kissed me before so I thought that maybe that was the memory but…no I know the memory was of Astoria but…well I don't know!"

"Your attracted to her, you gonna make a move," Blaise said mentally picturing Dumbledore giving him a disappointed look. _Sorry Dumbledore I need to help get them together._

"She's pregnant!"

"So?"

"So, she's going to have a baby and be all fat and…"

"So you're only attracted to her looks?"

Draco thought about it, "She's smart, really smart and funny when she's not hormonal or screaming at me. She's…different."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"The baby to pop out."

Blaise laughed, "Mate, seriously?"

Draco nodded, "If I hit on her now and the father comes back then what? Or what if she only hooks up with me because she's scared of raising the kid alone? No I'll wait."

Blaise sighed, "I think you should go for it."

"No, I'll wait for the kid to pop out."

"Stop saying pop out."

Draco had to chuckle, "Fine give birth."

Blaise smiled, "Go for it mate, why hold back?"

"I told you why."

"I see those reasons as insignificant."

"Maybe I'll get to know her better again; then I might…"

"Before the baby is born?"

Draco sighed, "I'll get to know her better, that's all I'm promising."

Blaise smirked, _Can't wait to tell Lavender, I can play matchmaker too._

"Why are you smirking?"

"My Draco is all grown up," Blaise imitated Narcissa's voice.

"Do you want me to hex you?"

Blaise laughed, "We better get back out there."

Draco nodded as they walked down the hall.

"Oh and Greengrass was looking for –" Blaise began.

"Drakey wakey!" Astoria's voice called from behind.

Draco grimaced, "Tell her I don't want anything to with her."

"Do it yourself mate!" Blaise chuckled reentering the party and leaving Draco to deal with his own mess.

"Draco, I've looked everywhere for you," Astoria giggled.

Draco didn't reply.

"You didn't owl me after our date?"

"I didn't see the point."

"But we had a good time. A really good time, we have to do it again, you were a great date, next time we should - "

"I'm interested in someone else."

Astoria's jaw dropped, then she giggled, "Who can be better than me?"

"Look Astoria, you and I were not a couple, it was a date and I don't want another one. Ok?"

"Draco Malfoy, you think you're God's gift to women!"

"That's because I am."

"You wish, you'll be sorry, you will. When it doesn't work out with whoever she is, you'll come crawling back. Bastard," Astoria stomped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione meanwhile headed into the kitchen, closely followed by her mother, Louise.

"Mum I don't want a lecture," Hermione muttered grabbing some juice. She wanted time on her own, to digest what had just happened.

"I am not here to lecture you darling," Louise said softly, "I know I've made enough mistakes in the past."

"This baby is not a mistake," Hermione muttered angrily.

"I know it's not," Louise replied, "I just wanted to make sure you have thought this through. A mother at eighteen? You wanted a career darling, are you sure you're ready to give it all up?"

Hermione placed her hand on her stomach, "Yes. I am ready. I know it won't be easy but I'll have Narcissa, Draco, Harry, the Weasley's, even Blaise, Lavender and Luna. I have people around me who will help. I hope you and dad fit into that category."

Louise smiled, "I am too young to be a grandmother but I will support your decision, you're my daughter, I know you. You always think everything through, but don't expect your father to be convinced easily."

"He said he was okay with it."

"Hermione, you've been his little girl for eighteen years, he's not ready to hand you over to Draco."

"Draco and I, we're not...we're not together."

"I see," Louise's lips pursed.

"It was .... well, he's had his own problems," Hermione whispered, trying to hide her face.

"I am your mother, you can tell me anything," Louise placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "You love him?"

Hermione turned to face her and nodded, "The war...it just...it made him forget everything. Like amnesia. He can't remember me and him. He doesn't even know he's the real father mum."

"What do you mean?" Louise asked.

"He only said he was the father to get you and dad off my back. He saw my pain and he helped. He is the father though mum, he is." She cried softly.

"Darling, amnesia is cureable. You know that right? He will remember eventually. I don't understand why you don't just tell him?"

"It's complicated, magical complicated," Hermione replied, "I can't tell him, something bad might happen."

Louise nodded and thought about it, "He saw you upset and he told us he was the father. I think there is a part of him that still loves you, yet he doesn't know it yet."

Hermione looked up.

"The boy I met in Australia was caring and kind and as attached to you as you are to him. Sooner or later he will remember. If your love is real, as cliche as this may sound, he will come back to you," Louise hugged her daughter.

"Mum, don't tell dad all this."

"Of course I won't," Louise pulled back, "I had no idea that you were coping with so much. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you…"

"Mum, I can handle it. I don't want to make a big deal out of this, I just want….i just want to get on like normal."

"I am so proud of you baby girl, I am so proud," Louise hugged her again, "Happy birthday darling."

XXXXX

Draco sighed, as he watched Astoria storm off, before heading to the ball room, he found Hermione laughing with Lavender and a smile came to his face. For a second, he caught her eye and she smiled at him. He felt his heart melt completely. He slowly smiled back. There was no denying the attraction he was feeling. He walked over to her slowly as Lavender left.

"Where were you? Why did you drag Blaise out?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just guys stuff. Then I ran into Astoria."

Hermione's face hardened, "Oh."

Draco was amused, "She proclaimed her undying love for me."

"Did she?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, said we should continue dating," Draco grinned.

"Where is she now?" Hermione asked.

"Outside, we've decided to elope."

"YOU WHAT?" Hermione shouted, earning a few looks from the other guests.

Draco couldn't go on, he broke into a laughter, "I'm …sor…ry," he laughed. "I can't go on with this. Me and Astoria?" he chuckled.

"You idiot! That was not funny!" She hit his arm.

"Oh it was," he laughed. "Why would I elope with her?"

"I hate you," Hermione crossed her arms.

"Thanks!"

"So what did happen?"

"I told her to get lost," Draco smirked. "Mia, seriously, me eloping with her?"

"I hate you," Hermione repeated.

"You don't."

"I do."

"Don't," Draco said. "Argue with me and I'll go burn Weasley's hair."

Hermione stopped, "Evil. You are evil."

"And?"

Hermione sighed, "And nothing."

Draco smirked, "Enjoyed the party?"

"It was eventful," Hermione replied.

"Oh yeah it was," Draco smiled.

Narcissa walked over to them, "I got an owl, Lucius is coming home tomorrow."

"That's great," Hermione smiled.

Draco on the other hand just nodded.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: **

**Thank you guys, for all the reviews!!! I love each one, and thank you for all the suggestions. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter!!! Below there's a teaser of part 4 of this fic, I'm actually not sure what to call part 4 lol, so wait and see what name I come up with. **

**Anyways I hope you guys are all cool!! :D keep the reviews coming!**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up:_**_ Part 4 of the fic begins. In part 4, there will be shouts, there will be tears, there will be the truth of the prophecy and the curse, there will be some Dumbledore, and most importantly Lucius will return. _

_In the next chapter: Draco and Hermione have a midnight snack…_


	17. Midnight Snack

The Curse of Love

Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?

Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)

A/N:Thanks Beth and Jane for betaing, hope I got all the mistakes corrected

X X X X X X X

Part 4: Time

Chapter 17: Midnight Snack

It was 4am in the morning. Lucius Malfoy would reclaim his throne at 3pm. 11 hours to go. Hermione had asked if Lucius had been cured, Narcissa had replied he had not but he was better. He remembered Draco as fifteen and that was good. The rest of his memory would come back in time, like Draco's. Hermione had gone to bed at midnight and now at 4am she was awake and in the kitchen of the Manor.

"Ice cream," she muttered to herself.

The kitchen was magical, say what you want and it'd appear in the cupboards or in the refrigerator (of course the refrigerator was not muggle! Merlin no! No electricity, all run on magic, but there's no time to explain how it works!).

So Hermione asked for ice cream. She smiled as she pulled out the double chocolate ice cream. Grabbing a spoon, she sat on the breakfast bar and started eating.

"Mia?" Draco asked from the doorway.

Hermione turned around, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same," he replied.

"Craving ice cream. You?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied sitting on the stood beside her.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged, grabbing himself a spoon, he began to share Hermione's ice cream.

"Look if you want to share the ice cream, you have to tell me," Hermione ordered.

"No I don't," he replied continuing to enjoy the chocolate ice cream.

"Is it your dad?"

Draco shrugged.

"I take that as a yes, is it because he's coming home?"

Draco sighed, "Sort of."

"Talk to me."

"I guess when I was fifteen he wasn't the greatest dad in the world. He never was but that year he was worse than he's ever been, completely power crazy with Voldemort back."

Hermione nodded.

"He wanted so much of me that year."

Hermione nodded again, "I know he did Draco but he's got amnesia like you have –"

"That won't matter!" Draco angrily put the ice cream tub down.

"Draco look, you are not a fifteen year old anymore, your eighteen! You're an adult in the muggle and wizard world. You don't have to be afraid."

Draco sighed, "What if he influences me somehow? What if he's disappointed in me? What if –"

"Oh for the love of ice cream!" Hermione shouted. "You are not a child! You don't have to be afraid. Do you not listen to me? Grow up! Make your own damn decisions, your father isn't controlling you!"

Draco was taken back.

Hermione sighed, "Sorry, I'm sorry." Then the tears began.

Draco sighed, "Hey, Mia, it's ok. It's ok."

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "No need to cry."

"I yelled…I s…shouldn't have…" Hermione cried.

"Babe, it's your hormones out of control. Mood swings, it's common."

"H…How would..you…know?" Hermione sniffled.

"I, well um, I read one of your pregnancy books."

Hermione smiled to the tears, leaning on his chest and taking in his smell. She missed him.

"Feel better?" he whispered into her hair.

Hermione nodded, "Just don't move."

Draco smirked, women were more complicated than he imagined. They sat in that position for a while.

"Your right," Draco whispered after a while.

"About?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'm not a child, he doesn't control me. It'll be ok."

Hermione smiled, "And if not, come get me, I'll sort your father out."

"Yeah release the pregnant woman on him, that'll be amusing," Draco smirked.

Hermione pulled back and hit him playfully, "Jerk."

"So have you talked to your parents lately?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, we need to get a phone in this house."

"What's that?"

"Read up on it."

"Or you could just tell me."

"No I'm tired."

Draco nodded, "Ok. Hey, what are DVS's? Those letters are in my head."

"Idiot, it's DVDs!" Hermione laughed, "You never could get the name of them right."

"Well what are they?"

Hermione thought, "You know, after your dad settles in I'll get us some DVD's."

"Don't you have any? If we had some before then shouldn't' you have some now?"

Hermione smiled, "It's a long story."

Draco nodded, they sat in silence for a bit before Draco broke it by grabbing a spoon and scooping the ice cream. Hermione grinned, grabbing another spoon.

"Ooops," she muttered as she dropped it in Draco's lap. He jumped up and yelped, Hermione was laughing her head off.

"You evil little -"

"Now now Draco," Hermione chided standing up.

Draco smirked as he grabbed his spoon.

"Draco, I'm pregnant," she made a sad face, almost willing the tears.

Draco cursed, "I think it's time for bed."

Hermione nodded, glad her idea worked,"Yep, you can clean up."

"I'll just get the house elves to –"

Hermione glared at him, "You'll what?"

"I mean, I'll clean it up myself," Draco smiled sweetly.

"I'll check in the morning and so help me God if you have got a house elf to clean, there will be hell to pay."

Draco smirked, as he watched her walk away. No one would ever speak to him the way she did. She was smart, beautiful and passionate about her beliefs. The way she stood up for house elves, yes it bugged him, but her passion…she was amazing and one a million. He knew that. She was perfect and all he wanted to do was to kiss her but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. She just needed a friend right now, and that was him.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Hermione, was grinning that night. This was progress in her eyes. Progress. She prayed he would soon remember. She quickly scribbled a note to Harry to meet her at seven in the morning. She was more than happy right now.

And tomorrow she would have her answers, and everything would be right with the world. It'd have to be.

X X X X X X X X X

A few hours ago, Dumbledore's House:

"We have a problem," Dumbledore sighed.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked angry to be have woken at a late hour.

"The Cure isn't going to well," Dumbledore sighed.

"You want me to help make it?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No Minerva, I think there's a bigger problem."

"What problem?"

"I think the cure might not work."

McGonagall looked shocked, she didn't understand, "But why not? We have the resources."

"I'm afraid some cases may not be cured."

"But Severus was."

"Not with the potion. Severus, well he won't talk about it but Severus was one of the first to return. He has not explained to me what happened."

"We have to get him to talk, maybe there's the key in where he went!"

"I'm afraid Minerva he doesn't want to discuss it."

"But the others, well the innocent ones may be helped!"

Dumbledore sighed, "We may never find the cure and I'm afraid if that is the case then the consequences will be dire."

X X X X X

A/N:

Hey thanks for all the reviews, keep the reviews coming! :D

xxxx

Xxx

Coming Up: Time travelling time! :D


	18. Time Travelling

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N:Thanks Beth and Jane for betaing, hope I got all the mistakes corrected**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 18:**

**Time Travelling**

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was freaking petrified. Harry should have been here by now. It was nearly 7am. They had to leave in a bit. What was wrong with that boy? He can face Voldemort but he can't be anywhere on time. Hermione sighed loudly.

"Hermione?" It was Narcissa who entered the kitchen. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was meant to meet Harry, to discuss something to help Draco. You're up early too."

"Lucius is coming home soon," Narcissa replied. "The house must be clean and ready."

Hermione nodded, "Yes of course. I'm sorry it slipped my mind."

"You have your own problems right now. Oh and your four month scan is coming up."

Hermione nodded, "I know."

"You don't seem too happy."

"Nerves," Hermione lied. The truth is she wanted Draco there but she knew that wasn't possible.

"Oh," Narcissa smiled, "It will be fine Hermione. Everyone is nervous about their first scan. The baby will be fine."

Hermione nodded just as Harry burst through the door.

"I am not late," he muttered bending forward taking deep breaths.

"1 more second and you would have been," Hermione warned. "We'll be back in an hour."

Narcissa nodded, "Good luck."

Hermione dragged Harry to the front entrance.

"Villa Ada," Hermione told him. "You have to apparate us there. It's a national park in Rome, the royal family used to live there and there's a rock, on the North side of the lake."

Harry nodded, neither noticed that someone was moving upstairs.

"So we're going to Rome," Harry smiled. "Take my hand."

Hermione smiled, "We're going to Rome."

Harry grinned as he apparated them out of the Manor and into Rome.

Draco came down the stairs. Why is she going to Rome with Scarhead? He snarled loudly.

X X X X X X X

Hermione felt a rush as she saw the site in front of her. It was huge. It was beautiful. The lake she envisioned was even prettier in person. The green everywhere was astounding. She made a mental note to return with Draco one day.

Harry quickly scanned the area, "Is that it?"

Hermione followed his vision and nodded. It was just a rock; no passer-by would ever notice it as something out of the ordinary. Yet on it was a small mark, a mark resembling a half triangle.

"Okay so what do I do?" Harry asked.

Hermione walked over to it, Harry behind her, "Ok, hold my hand." He did so. "Now with the other hand, just place it on top of this mark." Again he followed orders. "Repeat after me. Unus per bonus quod malum est hic."

"unus per bonus quod malum est hic," the words were Latin yet somehow Harry was translating them to parseltongue. Hermione smiled, this was meant to happen."

"Patefacio. Ostendo mihi Vomica of Diligo," Hermione whispered.

"Patefacio Ostendo mihi Vomica of Diligo." Harry repeated.

It was like they were apparating, yet it felt worse. Like something was sucking them in. Breathing became difficult, Harry's hand tightened around Hermione's as they finally landed.

"You ok?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione stood, "Yeah." She looked around. They were in a big tent, like the ones at a carnival. The drapes were purple, red and gold carpet covered the floor. In the corner was a woman, a white haired woman sitting on red cushions with her eyes closed.

"We have to get out –" Harry whispered.

"No, she can't see us," Hermione replied. She had done her research, she had chosen the word 'show' over take me. She wasn't here to interfere so she couldn't be seen, nor could Harry. "In about forty five minutes we'll be back home. There's a time limit on this."

Harry nodded as their attention drifted to the women.

A woman, younger than the first, with light brown hair, wearing a long robe entered the room.

"Cecilia," the younger woman whispered. "Cee, can you hear me?"

"They're speaking modern English!" Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded, "Again, the spell."

"Cee, it's Eloise," Eloise whispered.

"Eloise," Cecilia acknowledged opening her eyes.

Her pupils suddenly turned red as she glared at Eloise:

"Two must become one before the darkness sets

No stronger love then a parent and child

No tougher love then the love of a foe

The distance between the two must diffuse

For the world must be full of light not darkness

A test, an obstacle must be conquered

A love stronger than any other

A love, which will live forever

A love, which must withstand the greatest obstacle

A love, which cannot die unless it is killed

Vominca of diligo"

Cecilia's eyes returned to normal. Eloise had fallen backwards and stared at the older woman. Harry and Hermione moved to the side so they could see both women.

"Another prophecy?" Eloise whispered.

Cecilia had tears in her eyes, "Eloise my child, this prophecy is about a Malfoy."

"No!" Eloise gasped, "My fiancee's family?"

Cecilia nodded, "But it is not about you, it is about your great great great great grandson."

Eloise looked appalled, "Love? Malfoy's do not marry for love though, they marry for status!"

"This Malfoy will be different, he will change everything Eloise."

"I only came in to ask you if I should marry…but…now…"

"You must marry Eloise or this child will never be born, he will never find this love."

"Who is she? Is she a pureblood," Eloise asked, "If she is muggle born, the others will kill him!"

"I do not know what she is," Cecilia lied. "All I know is the Vominca of Diligo is bad news."

"What does that mean? Those words?"

"Curse of Love."

"What is the Curse of Love?" Eloise asked.

Hermione edged forward. This was the reason she was here.

Cecilia shuddered.

"Please Cee, please tell me."

"I cannot."

"You must tell me or I will not marry! I will not!"

Cecilia looked at the girl strongly, "Your father will kill you if you do not marry. Your mother will kill herself after your death."

Eloise was crying, "Please Cee, tell me about the curse. I know I must be married, I know that tomorrow I shall become a Malfoy by my own choice or by force but I need to know. My heart is aching to know what my family has to suffer. My great great…grandson…please Cee."

Cecilia sighed, Eloise had been a loving girl. She just had been born in the wrong family. If she was a Potter, she would have been happier but no, she was a Lennox, she was destined to be a Malfoy.

"You must never breathe a word of this to anyone," Cecilia warned.

"I have never told anyone about your visions have I?" Eloise questioned.

"Very well. The curse of love is a horrible curse. After the prophecy is completed, the curse will be waiting to awaken. The two lovers will not know what has hit them. Something, something bad will happen," she closed her eyes, "A war, there will be a war. I see…darkness." Her eyes opened. "I can see that he might forget her, he might leave her and as he leaves he will forget more and more and so will she. She will go mad," her eyes closed again. "She will lose control of her powers. She will destroy herself. He will never find her or he may be too late. He will see her die. He will break. He will physically break. He will not be the last Malfoy though, the line will continue. The lovers, once they have gone, the world will change. The world's greatest lover's they will be. When they leave…oohhh when they leave, a beast…I see a black beast being born…he will come from the mountains…he will destroy…he will destroy love…there will be another war…a great evil will return because of the hate…a war…more dead than alive…darkness, I see darkness!!!" Cecilia screamed.

Eloise shook her to wake up from the trance, "Cee, come back. Cee!"

Cecilia was on the floor, gasping for breath. Eloise helped her recover by handing her water. Hermione was in tears, Harry held onto her tightly.

Eloise also in tears spoke softly, "How can I marry knowing this to be the future?"

"There…there is a chance," Cecilia croaked. "I see two futures. There is a chance…the beast may never be alive. That love will win…it can win if they are strong…Eloise you must marry."

Forty five minutes were up. Hermione and Harry both wanted to hear more yet both were taken from that time, back to Rome. Back to the present. Back to reality.

"No," Hermione whispered. "Another war…no."

Harry held her, "She said two futures, you can make this work, you have to get closer to Malfoy; you have to make him fall in love with you again."

Hermione looked up, "How?"

"The same way it happened the first time. Recreate the past, or the future, whatever, dates and stuff."

"Harry…I can't lose him and I can't let another war happen."

"We won't let another war happen."

"She said, a great evil will return. You don't think…Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head, "No but I'll see Dumbledore, tell him everything. Just in case."

Hermione nodded, "Take me home."

Harry nodded and he apparated Hermione home. He hated apparating but it wasn't safe for Hermione to apparate herself in her pregnant condition. In 1621, Florence Hale was pregnant and tried to apparate upstairs, leaving her foetus behind.

They stood in the hallway. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, unaware that Draco was watching.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I better get back," he smiled. "I'll owl you soon."

"Bye," Hermione said as he popped out. She looked at the time. It had been an hour.

She sighed as she headed to her room quickly. Draco had hid in one of the guest bedrooms, unsure of what to do.

Hermione meanwhile was making a note of everything she had seen this afternoon. She hid the papers quickly when she heard footsteps.

Standing in the doorway, looking as good as ever was Draco.

"You ok?" Hermione asked him softly.

He shook his head, "We need to talk."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**unus per bonus quod malum est hic. patefacio Ostendo mihi Vomica of Diligo. = The one with good and evil is here. Open. Show me the Curse of Love.**

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**The cure mentioned in the previous chapter was first mentioned in chapter 1, so check it out if you're confused.**

**Um, the curse is meant to be a little confusing so don't worry about that, it'll make sense later.**

**That's all from me, any questions about anything, just add it to the review!**

**Oh and I am sorry it took a while to review, Uni work is piling up!!**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_Coming Up: What does Draco have to say to Hermione?????_


	19. An Argument and Lemons

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: I forgot to send this to my betas so…..**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 19:**

**An argument and lemons!**

Standing in the doorway, looking as good as ever was Draco.

"You ok?" Hermione asked him softly.

He shook his head, "We need to talk."

"What about?" Hermione asked ushering him in.

Draco hovered in the doorway, "Look, the last few weeks we've been getting closer."

"I know," Hermione replied, wondering if Draco regretted it.

"So as a friend," he muttered the word, "I have to ask you something and I need honesty."

"Go on," Hermione replied fearing the worst.

"Potter's the father of your baby," Draco said sharply. "Out of all the people in the world you picked Potter."

That's when it happened. Hermione burst out laughing.

"You can laugh, was it a sick joke between you and him? Make me become close to you and then reveal you're carrying Potter's child, parade it in front of me!" Draco's voice was rising, the calm face was gone.

"No -" Hermione interrupted.

"Guess what, I'm not having it. If it is his kid, you can pack your bags and leave. And here I thought mini Weasel was your friend!"

"NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Hermione's voice boomed. "HARRY IS NOT THE FATHER!"

"Oh so now I kick you out and you deny it!"

"Oh you bloody idiot!" Hermione shouted, "You arrogant piece of monkey crap!"

Draco tilted his head to his left and looked at her.

"You narrowminded fool! How dare you? How dare you Draco Malfoy? How dare you assume that I'm some kind of sleeze that sleeps with my best friend's boyfriend – no fiancé! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?"

Draco frowned. Maybe I'm wrong…

"YOU THINK I WOULD SLEEP WITH HARRY! HE'S LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! YOU BIG MUPPET! YOU! You sleep with snakes like Pansy and Astoria and you come in here and judge me against your standards!"

Draco looked at her. I am definitely wrong.

"Get out," Hermione snarled. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!" She was hitting his chest, punching him hard and he wasn't moving.

She kept punching and then she looked up, she looked into his beautiful grey eyes, which looked at her with regret. She was so tired. The tear had slipped before she had even noticed. Then he was holding her. Really holding her. Holding her against his chest tightly as if afraid to let her go. She held onto him, let his cologne intoxicate her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

The cologne…oh no…she pushed him away and ran into the bathroom.

"Mia?" Draco was confused. Did she move at superspeed? He looked ahead, brown hair was running into the en suite bathroom. He walked over to the door where he saw she was throwing up.

"Here…" he was walking over to her to hold back her hair.

"N…No," she muttered. "Go, shower…cologne!"

He took a step back and understood. His cologne was making her sick. Brilliant.

"Sorry," he sighed before leaving the room, to shower, change his shirt and pour his 300 galleons, bottle of designer cologne down the drain.

Hermione meanwhile recovered slowly, she sat back against the bathtub for a few seconds. That smell it was…lemony…oh she hated lemons right now! Lemons sucked. She stood slowly and cleaned herself up before heading downstairs.

X X X X X

Narcissa had spent the day owling the hospital, it seemed Lucius would definitely return home the next day, she was smiling until she saw a very pale Hermione walking down the stairs.

"Hermione?" Narcissa looked bewildered. "What happened?"

"Draco was wearing a cologne, reminded me of lemons," Hermione shuddered taking a seat on the black leather sofas.

"Let me get you something, tea maybe?" Narcissa asked.

"Water would be nice," Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes.

Narcissa nodded ordering one of the elves to get cold water (did you really think she was going to get it herself?).

Hermione drank the water slowly, trying to forget the smell.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Hermione asked placing the water on the end table.

"Lucius will return tomorrow, I do need to go to the hospital, check on the cure and buy a few things and sign a few forms…but –"

"No I'll be fine," Hermione smiled. "The house elves are here and Draco…as long as there is no lemony soury like colognes."

Narcissa smiled, "That boy. He didn't think to wonder why every lemon, or anything lemon flavoured was thrown out."

"He's a man, what do you expect?" Hermione muttered.

Narcissa nodded, "How did this morning go?"

"Don't want to think about it right now, tired," Hermione replied.

Narcissa nodded, "Well I might go now but if you want me to stay –"

"Bye Narcissa," Hermione whispered opening her eyes and smiling softly. "I am fine."

Narcissa nodded as she left.

Hermione was snuggling up closer on the three seater when footsteps entered the room.

"Lemon free?" Hermione asked not turning around.

"Lemon free," he nodded sitting next to her, "How is this?"

Hermione leaned into him, her nose smelling his neck, "Musky, dark, I like." She was already snuggling up to his chest. Draco didn't have a choice in the matter because within a few minutes she was asleep. He sighed but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He loved the way that she perfectly fit into him. Like they were made for each. The thought invaded him. Made for each other. Was that possible? Could two people really be made for each other?

He was gently stroking Hermione's hair, half an hour later when she woke. Her eyes opened slowly as she felt light pressure on her hair. That's when she realised she was in Draco's arms. Again. Except this time she wasn't as uncomfortable as she was in Australia.

"You awake?" Draco's gentle voice asked her.

"Yes," she whispered and to her annoyance, the hair stroking stopped. She groaned.

Draco smirked as he began to play with her hair again, "Your hair is…a mess."

Hermione snorted, "Jerk."

"Look, I am sorry about before," Draco said quickly.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I jump to conclusions a lot and I shouldn't."

"You shouldn't but your Draco, you just do."

Draco chuckled.

"I wish I could tell you who the father is," Hermione whispered. "But I can't, not now. Not yet. When the time is right, I will. I promise I will."

"Ok," He replied not really understanding. All he knew was she had made him a promise and he knew she would keep it.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her. "Are you hungry?"

"Ooo you know what I really want? Pancakes with ketchup."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Disgusting."

"Make me pancakes," Hermione asked.

"If I got up and made them then I would have to move," he told her. "You would have to move. If we asked the house elves they would make it and you wouldn't have to move at all."

Hermione thought about it, she didn't want to move. She was more than comfortable on the sofa, "You win."

Draco asked an elf to make the pancakes, with ketchup. He smiled at Hermione's hair, he was glad she couldn't see his face, it'd be weird him grinning like a monkey. This all felt comfortable…natural…normal…his thoughts disappeared when the elf returned with two plates of pancakes and ketchup. Hermione sat up and Draco was disappointed, he felt his head was getting somewhere. Shaking the thoughts he looked at Hermione who looked confused.

"You asked for pancakes and ketchup right? You didn't want mayo or anything?" he chuckled.

"Two plates, you eating this as well?" Hermione asked.

"No smarty pants, two plates for you, since you've been eating two plates for a while," Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled and began to eat, "Draco, this is soooo good!"

"Glad you enjoy," he watched her wondering how she was eating that.

He could get used to this, he thought to himself. She was good for him right? There was no reason not to go for it…except the baby, the unknown father…no know was not the time, she was hormonal and he knew he was being a chicken but he was thinking of Hermione. She didn't need him throwing himself at her, not know.

"What you thinking?" Hermione asked after she was done with the first plate.

"Um…how far along are you?" he asked.

"3months, nearly four. Got a four month scan," Hermione replied, "In a week."

"So my mother convinced you four months is better than three, stupid Malfoy tradition. I guess living under this roof means you have to do that."

Or maybe it's because I'm carrying your child, "I agreed to it actually, mainly because I was scared, petrified. Not looking forward to next week either."

"You'll be fine," Draco reassured her, "My mother will come with you right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah." Wish it was you. Oh God, Draco…

"You okay?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Tired, early morning."

"What were you doing with Potter so early in the morning?"

"Other than discussing our secret baby," Hermione grinned.

"I apologised for that."

"It was about the wedding, a gift for Ginny, we had to meet before Ginny woke up." Good save.

She spoke that quite fast…is she lying or am I imagining it. Nonetheless, he nodded his head.

He just had to get through all this paranoia until his memory came back. He wished that was soon…

**X X X X X**

**A/N: I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews in the last chapter. If you didn't like it, let me know how to improve this.**

**Anyways thank you everyone who did review, I appreciate that! :D**

**Keep them coming**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up:_**_ Lucius's return…._


	20. Death Eater in the House!

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: A big big thanks to Jane who betaed this! :D**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 20:**

**Death Eater in the House!**

Lucius would be home in the evening. Draco had been awake since the early hours of the morning sitting on his bed. He stared at the stars above his bed and sighed loudly. His father would be home. He should be happy, not unhappy. It was wrong. Any son would be happy. So why not him? Because Father was – probably is at this rate – a muggle hater. He'll hate Hermione. His own heart was straining at the thought. He didn't want any harm to come to Hermione. She was his, even if she didn't know it. He wasn't in love with her or anything, no but he liked her, a lot more than anyone else. He liked her, attracted to her, that's all. On bad days he convinced himself it was lust, on other days he wasn't so sure.

He groaned when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey," it was Hermione, looking tired and timid in a long white nightie.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked looking at the bags under her eyes. "Can't sleep?"

Hermione nodded shying in the doorway, he could see her blush a little, he grinned.

"Aren't you coming in?" Draco asked.

"Um…" Hermione whispered.

"Hurry up Mia, it's cold with that door open," Draco grinned.

Hermione came in and closed the door slightly. Unsurprisingly Draco's room was decorated in Slytherin Green. The furniture was a rich mahogany colour, all probably antique, the mirrors in the room were framed in gold, the lamp shades made of white silk probably, or something more expensive. The bed was not as large as the bed they had in the future but the ceiling was the same.

"There's room for two," Draco moved over to the left.

Hermione blushed and tentatively sat on the bed, her back to him and her legs dangling. Draco grinned and wrapped both his arms around her waist, she shrieked as he pulled her on the bed. He chuckled while she punched him and muttered something like 'jerk'.

"What?" Draco smiled innocently, "Only trying to help."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco threw a blanket over her. She shivered as his fingers touched hers by accident. Draco assumed this was because she was cold and conjured another blanket.

"So why can't you sleep?" Hermione asked snuggling in.

Draco was still sitting up, watching Hermione as she rested her head on the pillow, "My father is coming home."

"I know," Hermione whispered.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Are you worried about that?"

"A little," Hermione lied. She was petrified. A Death Eater was coming into the Manor, sure Draco was technically a Death Eater too but he was good, Lucius Malfoy was the devil's apprentice. The devil being Voldemort of course.

"A little," Draco repeated staring at the ceiling, "About the fact he's a muggle hater?"

"Sort of," Hermione closed her eyes.

"He'll be at his worse. He'll be like the person he was when he was a death eater the first time."

"That's not helping."

Draco sighed, "The only good thing is mother said that when my father first got his Dark Mark, he wasn't all evil. He didn't know what he had signed up for. He wanted purity but he didn't want murdering innocent children, even if they were muggle. Voldemort corrupted him."

Hermione believed half of that but not all, not that she was going to let Draco know, she didn't want him to get mad, "Yeah?" was the best reply she could come up with.

"Yeah," Draco doubted he had convinced Hermione, "You don't need to worry. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Hermione nodded, already dozing off. Draco chuckled, Do I bore her that much? He grinned, No way. He let her sleep as he got up, there was no way he was going to sleep. He glanced at the clock, it was still six in the morning, and in twelve hours his Father would be home. He needed to kill time, but how?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up groggily, not a pretty sight. She stretched out her arms and she realised where she was. In Draco's room. In Draco's bed. Under Draco's covers. She sat up fast, making herself dizzy in the process as she got out of the room, she wondered where Draco was but she quickly headed to her own room to shower and change. She smelled like him, she didn't like that. She couldn't have that.

It was too familiar. She knew she could never have him in that way, not right now and smelling like him was not helping. No it was not.

It was nine in the morning when she headed into the kitchen. She could smell something delicious, something with chocolate. Her mouth was already watering, she didn't even care if the house elves had cooked it! Yet she stopped dead in the doorway once she saw the chef.

Draco Malfoy.

How could he… was he…he was cooking!

"I know I'm gorgeous but freezing like that is not ideal," Draco grinned as he faced Hermione, he handed her a plate.

She took it slowly and sat at the counter, "Chocolate waffles," she identified, "You made them?"

"I can cook."

Hermione wanted to say she knew he could but didn't. Instead she took a bite. It felt like heaven, truly a piece of heaven. Before she knew it, her plate was empty and refilled.

Draco watched her and smiled, pregnancy sure made her hungry but she was cute. Sort of.

"Stop staring," Hermione muttered finishing off the last waffle on her plate.

"Want some more?" Draco asked with a grin.

"No," Hermione replied, "But I want some lemonade with ginger ale in it and…how do you think chocolate sauce would taste in that?"

"Disgusting to me," Draco replied, "But you'd probably like it." He said it while he used his wand to conjure her the drink she desired. Her cravings were odd. Didn't Father once tell me that mother loved putting chocolate sauce in her drinks? Odd…He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "Oh for that Potions company, I found a location."

"Really? Where?" Hermione asked hoping for the answer she wanted.

"Edge of Diagon Alley," Draco said, "It's just land right now but the builders can start building straight away. The designers will send me a few ideas by owl later, so we can pick one."

Hermione nodded. The future was falling into space.

"I saw how you wanted different divisions for different types of potions so we can give each department a different floor, maybe a floor for experiment rooms and our offices will obviously be on the top floor –" he stopped mid sentence,

Flashback

The room was split in two, a glass separating the two sides. Draco assumed the people on the other side would not be able to see them. Draco watched as someone, an employee of his left some of the potion out. Then gnomes were released, two went straight for the drink. Draco waited for them to fall over but instead the gnomes became more excited and started jumping around like maniacs.

"Nice one," Draco smiled. "You made them hyperactive."

"Shut up!" Blaise sighed.

"Oi, I'm your boss remember?" Draco smirked.

End of Flashback

Hermione was standing up, waving her hand in front of his face, "Draco, Draco, can you hear me?"

Draco looked at her, "I had…a flashback of…Zabini with gnomes, in our company."

Hermione froze. How would she explain this?

"That's like the future right?" Draco shook his head, "How can I have a flashback of the future?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it several times. Should she tell him? What harm would it do? No she couldn't, it would confuse matters. Instead she said, "Odd. I think some research is in order."

"Typical," Draco rolled his eyes, his mind still boggling. Maybe it was a mistake, his memories mixed up with his thoughts. Yes, that was it. "So we are not doing research, how about a walk? Around the grounds?"

Hermione nodded, her hand involuntarily touched her small bulging stomach as she headed to the back door. She had walked around the grounds countless amount of times, especially when she had been waiting on news from Draco, when he had disappeared. It had been so hard and here they were, here he was and not the cold heartless Draco but her Draco. The kind Draco who had once given her her perfect date, had attempted to make pizza with her, who didn't take advantage after she had become drunk, she turned to him slowly and smiled. He was too focused on his own problems to notice.

"Draco," Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Draco asked. My mind is messed up...how can I mix up my memories. Amnesia is weird.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, she just wanted to hear his voice.

Draco chuckled, "You're weird."

"And you're an idiot."

"An entertaining idiot!"

Hermione's heart skipped her beat, she just nodded and smiled. He was her entertaining idiot. She wasn't watching where she was going, she tripped over a rock. The ground was getting closer, just in time, Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her into him.

"Thanks," she whispered turning slowly to face him, her hands firmly on his chest, he refused to move his arms.

She was beautiful and glowing. There was a faint blush on her cheeks which he found so amusing. His fingers gently touched the blush, which deepened on contact. She caught her breath as he traced his fingers down her jawline and then up to her lips, gently he caressed her pink lips.

He was thinking about doing that all again with his lips when something went 'pop' behind him. He pulled back quickly and turned to find Rolly there.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice a little croaky.

"Young Master, Master is home," Rolly managed.

"But he wasn't meant to till this evening!" Draco argued.

"Mistress sir, told me to find you sir and to find Miss sir," Rolly said.

Before Draco could argue Hermione intervened, "Thanks Rolly, we'll be back in the house in a while."

Rolly disappeared, Hermione ignoring her fluttering heart turned to Draco who was frozen, "It'll be ok. Come on, one step at a time yeah?"

Draco nodded mutely, Hermione took his hand and squeezed it as she led the way back. She could kill Rolly, even if he was a house elf, he just interrupted a moment that she may never get back especially if Lucius Malfoy is back. Draco's heart was racing, not only from the contact with Hermione but the fear of his father. What would he do to her? She was a mudblood in his eyes.

"Ahh Draco," it was Narcissa in the kitchen, she quickly pulled both Draco and Hermione, "Your father is here, is it not wonderful? There is a slight problem, he can't remember much. His memory has gone backwards. Nothing to worry about ofcourse, it was an actual bump to the head. He is better though. It has been a few days, that was why we were delayed."

"Nothing to worry about right?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Narcissa replied, looking at Draco.

Draco nodded again, his mother was leading him to the living room. There with his back to them, staring out of the window was Lucius Malfoy. His long hair gleaming in the light, his robes black and then he turned around. His face pale, his eyes grey and dangerous as he analysed Draco.

"Draco," his voice strong and assertive, "I remember you as a toddler."

"I'm not a toddler anymore," Draco offered, knowing his father was not about to hug him. He was surprised as some of the bitterness in his own voice.

"I can see that," he smiled a cunning smile as he took two steps to stand in front of Draco. The two were identical in height but it was obvious Lucius was the one in power, even if he had only half his memories, "Son." He whispered placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. He squeezed it before stepping back.

Draco was a little surprised, his father had touched his shoulder, something that was unfamiliar to him. His mother was right, this man was powerful but he had a heart, compared to the Lucius Malfoy he was used to.

Lucius's eyes turned to Hermione, "You are familiar to me. Who are you?" He demanded.

Hermione stood her ground, "Hermione."

"No surname?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Hermione is a friend of mine," Draco interrupted.

"She's accepted," Narcissa said, Draco knew this meant she was pureblood. He hated that lie.

Lucius nodded and bowed his head to the girl, "I am sorry I do not recognise you."

Hermione didn't know whether to courtesy or to kiss this man's ring, "Um…it's fine."

Lucius turned to Narcissa, "I would like some time with Draco."

Narcissa smiled, "Sure. Come on Hermione."

Hermione glanced at Draco who nodded, so she left with Narcissa.

Draco turned to his father who was now sitting on the sofa, "I do not remember much. I was told, that nor do you?"

"No, I don't," Draco shrugged, "I remember receiving my dark mark and then a few months after that, but that is all I remember Father."

"And he is dead?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded.

"I swapped sides?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, from what I know, we all did," Draco answered sitting opposite his father.

"I see," Lucius nodded.

"Do you have flashbacks?"

"A few. That is how I know I swapped sides, I know how you swapped sides," Lucius looked up.

Draco expected danger in his eyes but instead they were softer. He nodded. He wanted to ask if he had been a good father but he was afraid of the answer, instead he asked something else.

"Hermione, is she your betrothed?"

"No," Draco replied calmly, but his heart was not calm.

"A girlfriend?" Lucius persisted, he liked something about that girl. She had an energy about her and she didn't shake when he questioned her.

"Not really," Draco replied but something in his eyes and his face had betrayed him.

"I see," Lucius nodded. So my son wants this woman. And I desire a grandchild. Planning must ensure.

"You may leave, call your mother for me," Lucius said.

Draco was a little surprised at the dismissal but he left quickly. His mother then entered.

"Do tell me Narcissa why I have a memory of Miss Granger, I believe that girl's surname is, being pregnant with my son's child?" Lucius asked as Narcissa closed the door.

Narcissa turned and froze.

"I am not mad for you not telling me. She is accepted and that is all I care about."

Narcissa nodded.

"However it seems the two are not a couple, nor does our son know about his child."

"Dumbledore believed that was for the best, Draco's memories aren't coming back as fast as yours."

Lucius nodded, "That is a secret we will keep, yet I want my son married to that girl."

"Don't we all," Narcissa replied, "But dear, you should be resting not worrying about –"

"Nonsense!" Lucius waved his hand, "I am perfectly fine Cissy. Just my memories are not intact."

Narcissa nodded again.

"I think that without me you would not have interfered with the two."

"I didn't think it was my place."

"Well I think it is time we interfered."

"We?

"Yes," Lucius smiled cunningly. He had a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco entered the backroom where Hermione was sitting with a book. When he entered she looked up, "What happened?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk," he sat down, "He was acting weird."

"Well he does have amnesia."

"I know but…"

"But?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, it's probably nothing."

Hermione glanced at him and nodded. If it was nothing, it was nothing.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: The plot thickens.**

**Don't you just love my version of Lucius? He won't be trying to break them up but hooking them up, itll be fun! And for all you fluff lovers, the next part is for you!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, (we are past 1000! :D) that's why I'm updating tonight! Keep them coming so you can see part 5!**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up: Part 5...the past, the present and the future**_

_The longest part, 10+ chapters unless I decide to split it into part 6, but I doubt I will._

_Anyways overall summary…_

_Hermione has her four month scan_

_Lucius puts his plan into action_

_There's another visit to Italy and it's not Harry and Hermione going this time_

_There's a kiss_

_There's another kiss_

_And there's a black beast……_


	21. The Scan

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: -**

**X X X X X X X**

**Part 5 – the past, the present, the future.**

**Chapter 21:**

**The Scan**

To say Lucius Malfoy was a conniving, cunning, evil individual was an understatement. He always got what he wanted. Always. And now he wanted his son and the mother of his grandchild married. He would get his way. Afterall he had a plan and it involved Hermione's four month scan. Narcissa was to be the escort but she would not be turning up, his son would take her place. Maybe it would help them…bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was pacing the by the fireplace. She would have to leave in ten minutes, and Narcissa was not in the Manor. All she knew was absolutely nothing. There was no message! Nothing!

"Hey," it was Draco who entered the room.

"Where is your mother?" Hermione demanded, "I have to leave in minutes."

"Well, there's been a change of plan," Draco said, "I'm escorting you."

"You?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"I know but I like annoying you."

"My blood pressure is rising Malfoy, that is not good for my child!"

"Sorry," Draco smiled, "Mother has been held up. She owled me to go with you. And I cannot take no for an answer."

"Right," Hermione was nervous. He didn't even know he was coming to his child's ultrasound. She wanted to tell him but a part of her was so scared.

She didn't even realise entering the fireplace. The maternity ward was cheerful, all the nurses were in good moods. Hermione wondered if the head healer had given them all cheerup potions or maybe some butterbeer. She smiled taking a seat as Draco went up to the receptionist and informed her that Hermione was here.

"Miss Granger," a tall thin middle aged healer called from the left of the room, just as Draco started to sit down.

"Here," Hermione stood, and stared at Draco, "Are you not coming?"

"Do you want me to?" Draco asked, unsure.

"Yeah stupid," Hermione muttered offering her hand, Draco held it as they walked into the examination room.

Hermione lay down on the bed, no need to change clothes, nothing. She was very curious as to how this ultrasound would take place. She had read about it ofcourse, but had never experienced it obviously. She sat comfortably and answered a few questions the healer asked, about her health, any problems, bleeding etc. Then it was time. Finally. The scan.

Hermione grinned as the healer pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach.

"You'll feel slightly woozy dear," the healer warned.

Hermione nodded, she did feel a little unbalanced, as if she was about to fall off the bed.

"You okay?" Draco asked squeezing her hand.

"Woozy," Hermione said.

"It'll wear off dear," the healer smiled, "Ok, now look at the white wall and your child will be there in just a minute…there you go."

There on the wall like a projector screen was their baby, but not in black and white but in colour like in muggle science text books. The healer pointed to the baby but it was obvious where the baby was – no wait babies.

"Twins," the healer smiled as Hermione's jaw dropped to the ground. "I'll give you two a minute," the healer smiled and left the room.

"Wow," Draco was the first to speak, "They look like you."

"Draco they're foetus's," Hermione looked at the image, "Oh man, twins. I'm having twins."

"Two babies for the price of one," Draco grinned. He turned to Hermione who was crying, "What's wrong? Happy tears right?"

Hermione shook her head, "I…I'm gonna be a mum!!!" she wailed.

"A brilliant mum," Draco corrected as Hermione began to sit up.

"I…I can't do it. I can't. I can't!" Hermione cried into Draco's chest.

"Yes you can, you have me, you have your friends and family," Draco stroked her back, "You're not alone in this Mia, you can do this."

"Two…two babies Draco, two. I could handle one but…I'm eighteen. I'm still like a kid! How can I raise two children!"

"Mia, look at me," Draco pulled her away so he was holding onto her face, a hand on each cheek, "You are more mature than any eighteen year old, you're sweet, you're kind, you will be the best mother in the world. No child could want a better mother. You can do this. There's nothing Hermione Granger can't do."

That just made her cry harder but this time she was happier. He had faith in her and that made her cry.

"Mia," Draco continued.

"No..happy tears," Hermione wiped them away slowly, "Sorry."

"It's fine, you're allowed to get emotional at all this." Draco shifted uncomfortably, he was being a guy.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Draco nodded, "So…how about I buy these babies gold cribs?"

Hermione keeled over laughing. He had said that to Harry in the future.

"What?" Draco asked, scratching his head.

"N…nothing," Hermione laughed, "It's just…gold cribs?"

"I had one," Draco shrugged which made Hermione laugh even more.

"Stop it," Draco was irritated, was she laughing at him?

"I…I'm not laughing at you," Hermione grinned, "It's the idea of a gold crib, extravagant."

"Malfoy's are extravagant because we can be," Draco insisted.

"I know," Hermione replied, afterall she was carrying two Malfoy children.

The healer returned, "Now do you wish to know the sex of your children?"

Hermione considered it, "Um…no."

"Okay," the healer smiled, "Well Miss Granger, all seems well. Both babies have a steady heartbeat and are the right size."

"Even though I'm not a whale yet?" Hermione asked.

"It's quite normal for you to be this size," the healer said, "However I do advise you to eat healthier, more milk. It will help."

"Sure," Hermione stood up.

"I will book you in for another scan in six weeks," the healer smiled.

"Thank you," Draco replied as he helped Hermione stand, she smiled at him as they left.

The healer handed them a photo of their child, which made Hermione cry again, this time happily. As normal it was a wizarding photo so the foetus's were moving.

"Twins," Hermione muttered as she got into the floo network.

"Did you say something?" Draco asked as they returned to the Manor.

"I said twins."

"Yeah, you're having twins," Draco grinned, "It will be amusing."

"For you," Hermione plomped down on the sofa, then she looked up, "Shouldn't the house elves be here to welcome us back?"

Draco grinned, "What happened to S.P.E.W?"

"I'm being serious Draco," Hermione stood.

Draco sighed, "Rolly."

Nothing.

"Okay, that's odd," Draco said, walking into the kitchen.

"It is," Hermione pulled out her wand.

"I doubt that we've been attacked and they've kidnapped the house elves for ransom!" Draco chuckled.

"Don't say that!" Hermione hit him, "What if someone has, what do we do?"

Draco shrugged.

"Draco Malfoy we will be paying that ransom!" Hermione prodded him.

Draco nodded, "Sure." He walked up to the kitchen and was surprised to find a bright green note posted on the refrigerator. Draco touched it and the message appeared:

Draco and Hermione, sorry for the short notice but your father insisted on visiting France and the house elves have all accompanied us. I think your father may be remembering something. We will be back in a few days but until then I'm afraid you two will have to fend for yourselves. If you desperately need a house elf, owl me and I will send one. Your father suggests you and Hermione head to Italy, use our cabin there.

Take Care.

Narcissa.

Oh Lucius Malfoy was good.

"Are we on our own?" Hermione asked.

"Feel like Italy?"

"Huh?"

"It says here we can use the cabin in Italy. I've only been once, but it's enchanted so the muggles can't see it and there's snow around it throughout the year. There's a beautiful lake there too."

Hermione considered it, "Well, if we're going to be stuck on our own might as well be somewhere nice."

"Exactly, let's leave," Draco held out his hand.

"We need to pack," Hermione said.

"No we don't. Refilling spells in the closets, and one in the cupboards and refrigerator," Draco grinned taking Hermione's hand.

"Draco we have to tell someone we're leavin –" Hermione tried but Draco had already apparated them.

A soon as they had reached their destination, Hermione punched Draco hard on the shoulder.

"Oi!" Draco stroked his arm.

"Don't ever do that again!" Hermione sighed looking around and gasped. The cabin – wasn't a cabin meant to be small – this was not small. No way. They were in the living room and it was huge. All wooden and red rugs across the floor. Shelves of books, white sofas, expensive paintings, candles on the walls, on the tables, everywhere. It was beautiful. The large windows showed the snowy outdoors. The front of the cabin was just as gorgeous, blanketed in white. Hermione turned into the kitchen, the counters were pure white, the table could seat six people, the floors were pine wooden like the rest of the house. There was another room in the back, like a conservatory showing the garden. A beautiful garden, again blanketed and a frozen lake in the distance. There were two bedrooms in this cabin, it was only one floored which Hermione was surprised at.

Draco watched as Hermione walked around the cabin with a smile on her face. He headed to the kitchen and pulled out a cake which had appeared in one of the cupboards. He cut it into eight slices, took two for himself out and two for Hermione. He placed the plate on the table and the rest of the creamy cake in the centre of the table.

"Mia, get in here," Draco called out.

Hermione came bouncing in like a school girl, "It is so beautiful! Ooooo cake!" she placed herself on the table and started eating.

Draco smiled, "They say pregnant women glow."

"Let me guess, I don't, or I glow like a glow worm. You're going to insult me right?"

"Actually I was going to say you look absolutely beautiful," Draco replied casually.

Hermione blushed, "Really?"

"Really." Draco replied.

The next few days were going to be interesting.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: First off thanks for the continuous reviews and support for this fic.**

**My mum is getting better, she's home now so I though I'd update.**

**I've also written another one shot: 'We'll always have the memories', if you want to check it out.**

**Keep the reviews coming.**

**Oh and the coming up last time was for the whole of part five, not just the next chapter. Oh and the polls obviously closed. Check the sex of the babies on my profile.**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

_**Coming Up:** Day 1 in Italy...Will Draco and Hermione get closer, will Lucius succeed or will it all go wrong? _


	22. Italy Again but with Draco!

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: - This chapter is dedicated to LunaSwan**

**Oh and again it's unbeted. Im writing and posting these days lol!**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 22:**

**Italy - Again - but with Draco!**

Lucius Malfoy declared himself a genius. Italy was a great romantic site, he had taken Narcissa there many times and now it was time for his son to woo his love.

"Lucius, I don't know about this," Narcissa tried.

"Nonsense, it will work, trust me," Lucius smirked. If it didn't, he would lock them up in a room. That would surely work. That was plan B.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the afternoon when Hermione woke up, she was surprised to find Draco still asleep. Glancing at the kitchen clock, she saw it was one in the afternoon. Her stomach rumbled on cue. She opened one of the cupboards to find hot pancakes waiting for her. She pulled them out and began to eat. Waiting for Draco was useless. She had finished eating and showering, yet he had still not woken up. She headed to his door and knocked loudly, "DRACO!"

When there was no answer, she pushed open the door. He was sleeping soundlessly in bed. Hermione sighed, she was bored and she had plans for the day. She needed him to be a part of that plan. She shook him and all he did was mutter something before turning over. Hermione sighed, she needed to wake him up. The question was how? How could she wake him up.

An evil grin spread across her face as she headed into Draco's bathroom. She used a wand to summon a pot from the kitchen and then she filled it up with cold water. She smirked. There was too much water to just throw on his face…she headed out into the room. She threw the water on his face and the second half on his chest. Draco screamed and bolted up. Hermione was on the floor in giggles.

"You stupid -" Draco started.

Hermione laughed, "Oh man, look at you!" she giggled again.

Draco was dripping in water, his hair was stuck to his face, his green covers were soaked.

"You could have shaken me awake!" Draco muttered angrily.

"I tried, you didn't budge, so I tried another approach," Hermione stood up quickly, "Hurry up, I have plans for us today."

Draco sneered, "I will get my revenge Granger."

"Good luck Malfoy," Hermione grinned leaving the room.

Draco snarled before heading for a warm shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, sat on the white sofas waiting for Draco. He stomped into the room and headed straight for the kitchen. Hermione stifled a laugh, it was not the time to piss him off. Not yet anyway.

"Wanna hear my plan?" Hermione asked, not looking over to the kitchen.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"We're building a snowman!" Hermione turned to see Draco looking confused.

"A snowman?" Draco asked, "That'll take two seconds."

"Without magic."

"That's...no."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"It is not!"

"It is too."

"Listen Malfoy, I want to build a snowman by hand and if you can't even do that then fine, I'll do it myself!" she grabbed her scarf, gloves and jacket.

"I can make a snowman by hand if I wanted."

"Prove it," Hermione challenged.

"Fine," Draco replied, summoning his stuff as they headed through the glass doors into the garden.

"This is stupid," Draco muttered as Hermione grabbed some snow and started making a small ball, "What am I meant to do?"

"Ok, just make a ball like this," hermione pointed to her own one, "Then roll it on the ground for the body, I'll make the head."

"Sounds easy," Draco muttered as he began.

Hermione had made the head and was sitting on the bench waiting for Draco. He had attempted to make the body five times, twice it went square shape and Draco kicked it angrily, once he fell through it, and the other two times, the ball would not move so he kicked them again. The sixth time he made a somewhat round body for the snowman.

"There, done!" Draco grinned.

"Here put this head on top, I'll stick it down with the snow," Hermione smiled.

As Draco held the head down, Hermione stuck it with her hands. She smiled and then ran into the house, leaving Draco standing there. Before Draco could move, Hermione came running back with a carrot, some red sweets, and two chocolate coins. She stuck the carrot in the middle, the red sweets made a creepy smile and the chocolate coins made the eyes.

"Those sweets might melt," Draco said, "Or disappear into the snow."

Hermione shrugged, grabbing twigs for arms, "Grab a camera."

"What ever you say," Draco smiled heading into the house. Hermione took off her own scarf and put it around the neck of the snowman. It wasn't picture perfect but it was perfect in it's own way. They took pictures of the snowman, taking it in turn to take the picture. Hermione grinned as she sent the camera and pictures into the house with her wand.

She turned to face Draco only to have a snowball thrown in her face.

"Sorry, hand slipped," Draco smirked. He had another snow ball in his hand, "And my hand is going to slip again." He threw it again but this time Hermione ran shrieking. This was his revenge. She grabbed some snow and feebly threw it back at him. He was faster then her, he was throwing quicker.

"I SURRENDER" Hermione laughed.

"No way, not until you eat some snow," Draco grinned chasing her, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. He was momentarily distracted by her beauty, he was also wondering what it would be like if he kissed her.

Hermione never guessed what he was thinking, instead she ticked him and ran off. Draco jumped back and watched her go. Was he seriously thinking about kissing her? No...no he can't. Nope. No. No.

"Oi Draco," Hermione called from the house, "Get in here, we're going out to lunch...no wait tea or dinner or whatever. Get washed up!"

Draco sighed as he entered the house. She was wonderful and she was in front of him. Why not kiss her?

What if she is in love with the father of her baby, then what am I?

I want her though…

Put her first...not yourself.

He sighed. By five both him and Hermione were ready to go.

"Where to?" he asked taking her hand.

"Anywhere casual. Somewhere nice though but not too packed."

Draco grinned. He knew the perfect place. Southend.

"I said not too packed," Hermione sighed, "And in Italy."

Draco shrugged, "We're not staying here."

"Then where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"We are just grabbing some fish and chips. Then I'll take you to our destination."

Hermione shrugged. She waited outside the shop as Draco got the fish and chips. She looked down at her belly which was getting larger. It looked like she was a little on the fat side but soon it would be a bump. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. She was going to have two kids. Twins. She smiled again as Draco took her arm and apparated them to their next location.

Hermione was met with salty air. She glanced around, she was by a cliff, the waves attacked the cliffs in vengeance, the area had two benches and tables and trees surrounded the area. It was empty and eerie.

"Creepy," Hermione muttered.

Draco shrugged heading to the bench and putting the bag down, "It ain't bad. It's empty, what you wanted."

Draco sat down and Hermione soon followed. She opened up her fish and started to eat. It was nice. The area, quiet, a little creepy, but at the same time beautiful.

"Ok, it's a little nice. Where is this place?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere in Scotland, Blaise and I discovered it by accident one summer."

"Do explain," Hermione smiled.

"We were with Blaise's cousin right, he was nineteen, we were fifteen. He had this thing with a girl and what not, so we were running. A little drunk too. He grabbed our hands and apparated us here. All he was thinking at the time was cliff's edge. I guess that's what this place is called. We know it's in Scotland because he was also thinking Scotland but we can't point it on a map. Not a great story but hey, we found a desolated place to come."

Hermione smiled, "You have many adventures like that?"

"A few, before sixth year," Draco involuntarily tugged his left sleeve down.

Hermione decided not to pursue the subject, she ate slowly, "This is good. Better than I remember."

Draco looked up, "We've been here before?"

"Not here, but the fish and chips from southend, we sat on the peer last time," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh."

Hermione glanced at him, she could see that he was trying desperately to remember.

"It'll all come back to you, eventually," Hermione smiled.

Draco nodded.

After an hour, they both had finished eating and were sitting on the bench staring at the waves.

"I need a drink," Draco said.

"I need hot chocolate," Hermione added.

He smiled, taking her hand and leading them back to the living room of the cabin. Hermione sat down and conjured two hot chocolate's while Draco switched on the fireplace. He smiled, it was romantic. The curtains were closed because the snow was speeding up and the lights were dimmed.

"This is nice," Hermione whispered, noticing the romantic atmosphere.

"It is," Draco smiled, "So, how about we do some talking."

"We've been talking all day," Hermione reminded him.

"Proper talking, like what's your favourite colour."

"Red. You?"

"Green."

"Typical."

"Right, and yours isn't Draco?"

Draco shrugged, "Who was your first kiss?"

"You go straight to the juicy bits don't you."

"I have a feeling that I know all this, I'm just…"

"Vicktor Krum, fourth year," Hermione smiled, "Not a bad kisser."

Draco fought the jealousy, "Right."

"You?"

"Libby Hannigan, thirteen years old, that summer," Draco replied.

"How many girls have you kissed?" Hermione asked.

"Too many to count," Draco grinned, "Hogwarts was heaven since fourth year, girls threw themselves at me. What about you?"

"Um, not many. Three or maybe six…"

"Name them then," Draco asked curiously.

"Well Viktor, there was an incident when Cormac McLaggen kissed me -"

"What? When?"

"Slughorn's party in sixth year, yeah...bad kisser. I hexed him afterwards."

Draco laughed.

"And there was Ron."

"You and him…"

"Over. All over. Never ever again am I going there."

Draco grinned, "You have three more."

"Another was a muggle, bad kisser. Maybe there was only five."

"The fifth being …"

"The father," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded, "Okay."

"So you and Pansy, I'm curious."

"A girlfriend in sixth year, a shag in fourth and fifth. She was nothing special."

"Okay. Was she your...you know."

"My first?" Draco smirked, "No she wasn't."

"Who was?"

"Shelly Kensington, remember her?" Draco asked.

"She was two years older than us!" Hermione said, "How old were you?"

"Fifth year," Draco smirked.

"But she was…"

"Yeah older, but I am gorgeous."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

Hermione blushed, "Um...well…"

"The father?"

Hermione nodded, "I was saving myself….and yeah."

"Are you going to tell me who he is?"

Hermione turned to him and sighed, "I want to. I really want to but I...can't. Not yet. I will tell you, I promise you that but -"

"Now is not the time," Draco finished.

Hermione nodded and glanced at the clock, "Maybe I should get some sleep."

Draco nodded, "It is getting late."

Hermione stood, "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight," Draco watched her leave.

Little did they know, their night was only just beginning.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Okay well this chapter is done. Next week I have an exam so I will update around Wednesday next week.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! :D**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up:_**_ A day in the wizarding village of Italy….and another romantic evening….something you all have been looking forward too! :D_


	23. Two Must Become One

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: - This chapter is dedicated to ForeverFan for making me laugh!**

**Oh and again it's unbeted. Im writing and posting these days lol!**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 23:**

**Two Must Become One**

The storm was brewing outside. The thunder erupted in the sky, the lightning lit the skies. Draco glanced out of the window and sighed. He used his wand to close the curtains. He heard a small tender knock on the door. Hermione's afraid of thunder.

"Come in Mia," Draco said softly sitting up.

She opened the door and stood there in an oversized pink t-shirt.

"Get in," Draco patted to the left of his king sized bed.

Hermione debated in her head but as thunder ran through the sky again, Hermione jumped straight into Draco's bed. He tried not laugh as she huddled under the duvet.

"I can't remember why you're afraid of thunder but I know you are afraid."

Hermione whispered, "The day I let my parents go there was a thunderstorm."

"But your parents are back," Draco said as Hermione huddled closer.

Hermione nodded as she felt Draco's arms around her, "But it doesn't mean something bad can't happen again. I know it's irrational but -" she jumped a little as lightning lit the room.

"I get it, get some sleep Mia," Draco whispered, as Hermione hugged him. She closed her eyes slowly. Draco watched as she fell asleep. He stroked her hair gently. This was so familiar to him. He had done this before, he knew he had. He had held her before, as she was afraid. He smiled, he knew he would always be there for her. What sucked was, he would always be her friend. Her friend. He sighed before letting himself fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning in France…

Lucius and Narcissa sat outside, in the brilliant sun.

"So Hermione is only afraid of thunderstorms?" Lucius smirked.

"Like I told you last night, that is it Lucius," Narcissa sighed, "Why are you asking?'

"I was just curious of the weaknesses of this girl," Lucius said stroking Narcissa's hand, "I have missed you Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled, but she knew he was changing the subject. He was up to something.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco opened his eyes first. It had been a long night. Hermione had slept soundlessly, but he hadn't. It was odd, he had nightmares but the moment he woke up he could not remember for the life of him. Usually by morning he would forget one or two dreams but not all. Anything. Nothing. Not even a face, a place. He hadn't been shaken or screaming, his eyes just opened wide and he felt frightened. It was hard to understand. He turned to Hermione who was still in his arms. He could stay like this forever. He stroked her hair gently. It was still bushy but she hadn't placed the anti-frizz charm on it yet. He grinned thinking back to how much he teased her about the frizz ball. It was so odd.

"Morning," Draco whispered gently as he saw Hermione's eyes flicker, adjusting to the light from outside.

It was completely white, so white that it was blinding, at least the thunder had stopped.

Hermione was confused as she woke. Where they in the future again? She wondered quietly. She looked around. Italy. They were in Italy. The storm. Oh yeah. She turned to Draco was who waiting for her to say something. She couldn't. How could she just jump into his bed? He had no idea of their past but she did and it wasn't fair to push him like this…

"I...shower," she managed racing out of the room.

Draco chuckled. She was embarrassed, how damn typical. He grinned getting up. He was making progress with her, she had slept in the same bed as him. That was something. If they got closer then by the time the baby - the babies were born, they would be well close to that line. That line being the line of friendship and something more. Yeah, he had to take his time, he decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione glanced in the mirror in shock. She was getting fat!!!! Real, pregnancy fat. Baby fat. All her thoughts about Draco were forgotten. She smiled at her reflection, usually her lose clothes would not show her belly but pulling back the pink t-shirt had shown her how large she was getting. She grinned again as she headed in for a shower.

Her grin slowly faded as she thought about last night. What had she been thinking? She can't jump into bed with him.

Why not?

Why can't I enjoy his company?

Not like I'm sleeping with him.

I can enjoy his company.

She had decided. She was going to enjoy her time with him and like she had said, she would tell him he was the father. Definitely before the baby was born. Definitely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco was waiting as Hermione entered the kitchen. He had made breakfast (opened the cupboard more like…), he had waffles on one plate, eggs on another, some bacon strips, beans...so he had got a little carried away.

"I'm not a pig you know," Hermione laughed as she sat down.

Draco smirked, "We are going shopping today."

"So all the food is because…"

"I don't want you to stop halfway and suddenly decide your starving."

"Jerk."

"What? This is all for you, since your the ones who needs new clothes."

"True, I need maternity wear," Hermione grinned at the tight red top she wore, it showed off her small bump.

"Yeah I meant normal clothes," Draco grinned and a bacon piece came flying at him.

"For you information, these clothes are from the wardrobe in this place."

"I was still talking about your normal clothes."

This time a waffle came flying at him. Draco caught it and grinned before taking a bite.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm done. Let's go."

"You don't want to know where we're going?"

"In Italy right?"

"Yeah but a wizarding village. Quite small but very nice. Think Victorian England," Draco said before grabbing his jacket and handing Hermione hers. He grabbed her hand and they were off.

Draco was right. The village was like Victorian England. Stone roads, small buildings, cute pubs. Hermione half expected a horse and carriage to stroll down the street at any moment. She liked it, the first shop they went into had many maternity robes and t-shirts. Surprisingly there were no trousers, Draco did not find this odd when she asked him. He said it was normal. The shop right next door was full of trousers, and only trousers.

"How is it that Diagon Alley isn't like this?" Hermione asked, "The two different shop things."

"Do Diagon Alley sell trousers?" Draco questioned, "No they don't. Hogsmeade do and the only reason the two shops are combined is because Hogsmeade only had one huge shop for sale. Normal wizarding clothing shops are like this. Plus wizards usually prefer robes anyway so it makes sense to have half and half shops if they want to sell muggle clothing. Works like that."

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Because they just are. It's normal."

"Must be weird being a wizard all your life."

"Must be weird being a muggle half you life."

"Eleven years is not half my life, idiot," Hermione chuckled.

Draco shrugged. They headed to a few more clothing shops and then some jewellery stores, a weird ornament store, Draco had to spend a whole hour in a bookshop with Hermione. She bought seven books, Draco didn't understand it. Hermione didn't understand why Draco spent an hour in a Quidditch shop, then an hour in a beauty shop. He ended up buying gels, sprays, face creams, face washes. Hermione just laughed at him, until he told her it was all for her. She threw a book at him.

"Ouch," Draco grinned rubbing his head.

"You are not funny."

"But I was being serious," Draco grinned, "I got all this for you. What would I need with a moisturiser, my skin is perfect. And yours is likely to crack when the baby comes."

Hermione sighed, spotting a small pub. It was nearing five in the afternoon. A drink would be nice.

"Come on," Draco said following her gaze.

The pub inside was all decorated in gold and red. The tables were fake gold, each made up a booth with soft red cushioned seating. They found an empty table near the back corner. Draco ordered two butterbeers and placed them down.

"Can I drink this?" Hermione wondered.

"It's not alcohol."

"But it has beer in the same."

"You can't get drunk on butterbeer, therefore it won't harm the twins."

"Yeah but -"

"He's right child," the old gypsy landlady dressed in greens and pink smiled, "The butterbeer will not harm your children. Your partner is correct."

"Sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am child, I've served many pregnant women butterbeers. Ask a healer next time your in the hospital child."

"If your sure," Hermione said knowing that the old lady was right, she took a sip. It did feel refreshing.

"Out of towners?" she asked, her Italian accent evident.

"From England," Draco answered.

"My sister lives in England, I do not see her much. Her husband is a bit...well I don't like to say it but he's a bit odd."

Hermione smiled while Draco held back a laugh.

"I'll let you get on with your drinks, have a good trip," she smiled and left.

"If she thinks her brother in law is weird, does she think herself normal? Or normal as weird?" Draco asked.

"Too many questions," Hermione said drinking up. "I am so tired."

"I'm hungry," Draco replied.

"And here you thought I was going to complain first."

"There's a pizza place down the road."

"Do they do take away, I want the cabin fire."

"Yes they do probably," Draco shrugged. "Let's relax for a bit and then go."

Hermione shrugged sitting back, unaware that the landlady was watching them and smiling.

"I forgot to mention, I sent an owl to my mother about the storm. It looks like theirs something wrong with the enchantment. There's a glitch."

"So more storms? Or will your mother be able to fix it."

"It's my father's enchantment, so if he can remember he'll fix it."

"Brilliant," Hermione sighed.

"You have my bed till then," he grinned as Hermione blushed.

She closed her eyes and decided to ignore him.

After half an hour, the two left. When they were by the bench in the centre of the village, Hermione stopped.

"Too tired to walk?" Draco asked with concern.

"No, I forgot my bag, I'll be right-" Hermione started but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"I'll go, you wait here with these bags," Draco said putting all their shopping on the bench. He should just levitate them. He shrugged as he walked off, leaving Hermione sitting there.

The pub wasn't that far away, he walked faster without the bags and got there in minutes. He opened the door to find the table he and Hermione had sat on was occupied by two men who looked like dwarfs.

"Looking for this child?" the landlady from behind the bar lifted a black strapped bag.

"Yeah, Mia left it," Draco smiled taking the bag, "Thanks." He turned to leave but was stopped by the landlady's voice.

"It was meant to be."

Draco turned, "What?"

"You and your Mia, it was meant to be. You may not be one know but you will be. You should be. Two must become one."

Draco was startled.

"I have the third eye," she explained, "I know you two were meant to be."

Before Draco could ask anything, she was off serving another customer. Draco, looking ill walked back to Hermione. She jumped up when she saw him. He handed her her purse and sat down.

"Draco, you look pale."

"I am pale," was his sullen reply.

"Are you ill?"

Draco shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"A headache," he lied.

"Okay, you wait here and I'll grab the pizzas and then we can leave."

He nodded and handed her a purse of coins. He watched her go. That crazy woman can't have been right...what the hell? Meant to be? What...when? What?

You have feelings for her.

Duh, but meant to be? That means love and all that.

So? What's wrong with that?

He was shocked at the state of his own thoughts.

Just friends. We are just friends.

You want more.

I can't have more.

You can, if you want it.

That...no…

You were going to kiss her yesterday.

Yeah but…

She is beautiful and smart, and kind…

Yeah she is.

But you're just friends.

He sighed. He couldn't rush it. He just couldn't. He sat back staring at the summer scene around him. At the cabin it was snowing, and here it was sunny. How nice and weird. He grinned, just like Hermione. She came back with three bags levitating behind her. There were at least three large pizzas (wizard large not muggle large), four pastas, three desserts, two drinks and three starters. Draco grinned but didn't say anything.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, hungry are you?" he grinned.

She shrugged and grabbed the food bags and some of the clothing bags, Draco had most of them. He grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated them back. Hermione summoned the plates while Draco emptied out the bag. He grinned as they sat down and Hermione started on the pasta. The starters she ignored. Draco headed straight for the pizza. The main dish, as he saw it.

The storm was brewing outside,the fireplace lit, the curtains closed and it all felt perfect to Draco. He chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked, putting her pasta down.

"You have something around your mouth, sauce probably," Draco chuckled.

Hermione tried to wipe it away.

"Let me," he leaned forward and wiped it calmly with his tissue.

In that instant he realised how close he was to her. He could feel her breath against his lips. He dropped the tissue, his finger gently caressing her cheek before moving to her bottom lip. Before he had any idea what he was doing, he bent down and connected with her. His lips slowly brushed with hers.

His brain screamed for him to stop. He jumped back, "Oh...sorry...I…" that was all he managed. He got up and walked to his room quickly.

Hermione was shocked, Come on. It's now or never.

She got up and followed him to his room. His head was against the wall by the window. He heard her footsteps.

He turned to face her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I just...I needed to see what it was like and I…"

He was stopped, he thought Hermione had been walking closer to him to slap him. Instead she placed her hands lightly on his chest and kissed him.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: I call that progress...did you like the crazy landlady?? Hehe! Prizes for who's sister she may be! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming.**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up: _**_The start of a new...old but new relationship..._


	24. The Morning After

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: -**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 24:**

**The Morning After...**

He pulled back slowly, "Wait, what are you…"

"I'm kissing you," Hermione answered. "I want to kiss you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Shut up and kiss me idiot," Hermione snapped.

Draco smiled before leaning in. It was no longer a slow gentle kiss but a passionate one. She was kissing him back as if her life depended on it. She allowed him to deepen the kiss. She moaned in his mouth before pulling back.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you...did you have garlic?" she asked.

Odd, he thought, "Uh yeah...on the pizza I guess. Why?"

He didn't get a direct answer. Instead she ran into his bathroom and threw up.

"I've never had that affect on women," he said as he held her hair back.

"Garlic...make me sick. Babies don't like," Hermione said softly, getting up and rinsing her mouth.

"I thought that was only lemons."

"And garlic, apparently." Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had paled.

"Come on, finish your pasta. You need to eat," Draco whispered gently placing his arms around her waist and leading her back into the living room.

Hermione stared at him but he was fascinated by his pizza. She sighed and finished off her pasta.

"Can you like have a mint or something to drown out that garlicy taste please," Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked, "Surely you can't smell it from there."

"No, I just want you to kiss me again, this time without the throwing up," she didn't how she had managed to say it but she did and she blushed.

Draco smiled, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"The mint or the kissing?"

"The kissing."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"You're pregnant -"

"So I'm fat and you don't want me!"

"No," Draco interrupted, "I meant your hormonal. Is this what you really want?"

"More then you know," Hermione sighed, "Don't you want me?" her face looked scared, her eyes petrified that he was going to reject her.

"Of course I do. I've had feelings for you for a while but I thought -"

"For a while? What took you so long."

"If you let me finish a sentence then maybe you can get an answer."

"Right."

"As I was saying, I thought maybe this would be too soon. I was going to wait for the cure to be ready or for you to have the babies."

Hermione stared at him, "That's ages away. Why not just kiss me know?"

"Because I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want."

"If I didn't want you, I would have punched you by now. I really really really like you." I love you.

He smiled, "Where are the mints?"

"Go open a cupboard and hurry up about it!" Hermione smiled.

XXXXXX

"How about we leave for a month or two next time?" Lucius asked as they returned to the Manor. "Give Hermione and Draco some space."

Narcissa just nodded along, "I received an owl from Draco. There's apparently something wrong with the enchantment around the cabin."

"What enchantment is this dear? Lucius asked innocently.

"The one that made it snow all year long, apparently the snow has turned into storms. Hermione hates storms."

"So you've said before. Well I can't remember it. You'll have to fix it."

"That's the problem, only you know how to!"

"Oh."

"We'll just have to tell them to return to the Manor."

"No," Lucius almost shouted, "I mean if it gets too bad, I am sure they will return themselves."

Narcissa eyed him again. Did he know more than he was letting on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had spent the evening kissing her, over and over again. She clung to him as if afraid that if she let him go be might disappear. He didn't rush her into anything. Kissing and snogging was all he was going to do with her. At least just for now. As she slept beside him, he grinned. He had never been happier in his life. Never. She was everything he wanted. Everything he needed. He could spend every minute of every day with her and not get bored.

He was glad for the storm outside, because that meant she held onto him all the tighter. When he had kissed her, he had felt every cell in his body explode. Every hair stand up. Every thought removed. That memory he had was not of Astoria but of Hermione. They had kissed once before, he knew it. That's what she meant by 'more then you'll ever know'. It was probably after she had got pregnant, maybe she didn't even know of the pregnancy at the time. It was recent though, that memory. It was close to the time had disappeared, it was that thought that told him that he was not the father of Hermione's children. She would have told him.

He pulled Hermione closer before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She snuck away from him. He was asleep at six in the morning yet Hermione could no longer enjoy the bliss of sleep. All she thought about was, was she doing the right thing? In the morning - yesterday morning it seemed the right thing to do, yet today - yet today it was different. She was questioning herself. Was it all lust yesterday on her part? Was she being selfish? Just thinking about herself, she wanted him and she kissed him. He kissed you first...yeah he did...but he pulled back….did I take advantage????

She needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to confide in. Who? Ginny. She left a note just in case Draco woke up, but she doubted it, then she headed to the fireplace. No one said pregnant women could not use the floo network.

"Godric Hollows, Potter Manor." she said quickly.

The journey was quick. She turned around quickly and she was standing in the beautiful small living room of the Potter household. She knew it was an indecent hour but she needed to talk now before she did anything else. She knew where their room was but she didn't want to barge in. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Ginny, it's Hermione, get out here!" Hermione said quickly.

She heard shuffling. Harry opened the door with a wand in his hand.

"H...hermione?" he asked, half asleep.

"Look go back to sleep Harry, I just need your fiancee okay?" Hermione snapped, "Move it Weasley."

Ginny, confused grabbed her red dressing gown and exited the bedroom, leaving a very confused and sleepy Harry.

"What time...you in labour?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"I'm four months," Hermione reminded her.

Ginny looked her up and down, "Still in your PJs, what do you want at…" she glanced at the clock in the kitchen, "SIX O CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"

"He kissed me and then I kissed him and then we kissed and then, Ginny, I…"

"Kissed who? Oh not Lucius, yuk gross!" Ginny's eyes popped open.

"I kissed Draco, I kissed him," Hermione said slowly as she fell into her seat.

Ginny squealed, "That's bloody brilliant!"

"It...what?"

"Come on it is so romantic. Falling in love again. How sweet."

"You sound like Luna," Hermione muttered.

"Isn't he who you want? What is the problem?"

"I...did I push it, is this going to work, what the hell am I doing? I'm carrying his child and he has no idea…"

"Hermione, look at me," Ginny stared at her, "When any relationship starts people have doubts. But you and Draco will work because you love him. He will remember everything oneday, take advantage of this time. He won't hate you."

Hermione nodded.

"I know you're not completely convinced," Ginny said quietly, "But what does your heart say?"

Hermione closed her eyes, her head filled with images of Draco. Draco making pizza with her, Draco in the pool with her, him kissing her softly…

"I need him," Hermione whispered.

"Then get out of here and get him, and hold onto him Hermione." Ginny advised.

Hermione hugged her before heading to the fireplace. She wanted him, she needed him. No more doubts, no more stopping. He was hers and that was that. She entered her room again and destroyed the note she had left Draco. She tiptoed into his room and smiled at his sleeping figure. She showered and changed before using her wand to conjure a few things. She set up some bowls of fruit on the coffee table with her transfigured television in front of it. She sat back and waited as Draco sleepily entered the room.

"Morning," Hermione smiled.

Draco nodded, his morning shower had not waken him. Truth be told, he was scared of facing Hermione, the morning after. He looked at the fruit and then pointed to the big black thing, "What is that?"

"A muggle television. You remember how you wanted to know what DVDs were, well this is like our first date," Hermione said softly.

Draco smiled and sat beside her, "You don't regret last night?"

"It was a kiss, the start of us, at least I hope. I don't regret it. Do you?"

"No, no, this is what I want," Draco stroked her cheek softly, "I want you." He kissed her softly, "I need you," he kissed her again. "Mia and Draco." He smiled kissing her again.

"I like that," Hermione whispered, leaning into him.

Draco relaxed with Hermione in her hands, "So how does this thing work?" he asked pointing to the DVD.

FLASHBACK

Hermione nodded, "The Exorcist, it scares the shit out of me!"

"Language!" Draco laughed. "Can I put the thing in?"

"DVD, and yes," Hermione handed him the box.

"What do I do?"

"You have the remote?"

Draco nodded.

"Ok, click eject, the little triangle with the rectangle below it," Hermione said, "No idiot! Not the triangle on its own! Your playing JUST LIKE HEAVEN again!"

"So what do I do know?" Draco asked.

"Press the square shape button. DRACO THE SQUARE BUTTON NOT THE RED CIRCLE!"

"MALFOY WILL YOU JUST LISTEN! FINALLY AT LEAST YOU STOPPED THE FILM! PRESS EJECT!"

"Stop shouting Granger!"

"Do the right thing then!"

"I have!"

"Right now take the Just Like Heaven DVD out and give it to me," Hermione said, he did. "Put the one I gave you in, good. Now close…good now press the triangle that you pressed before. NO NOT THE EJECT BUTTON! THE TRIANGLE ON ITS OWN! DRACO MALFOY!"

"SHUT UP HERMIONE, I'M DOING IT OK?"

Hermione silenced herself. He had called her Hermione, for the first time when they were alone.

He finally set the DVD player up and came back to sit beside her, "There, sorted."

"About time," Hermione muttered as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione smiled remembering the memory, she looked at Draco who was analysing the silver discs, he obviously had not remembered the same memory. She smiled as she took the disc from him and began explaining what to do.

She would have to tell him everything, soon. But for now, that thought was pushed to the back of her head, why could she not enjoy a few moments?

**X X X X X**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. The most reviewed chapter so far! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up: Will Hermione tell him everything? Or will she go on enjoying the moments?_**


	25. Dinner Date

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: -**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 25:**

**Dinner Date**

The next few days were amazing, the best of Draco's life. They stayed in Italy, knowing that his parents had returned to the Manor, two days ago. Yet he loved being here with her, alone. No other influences, no one else interfering. They hadn't slept together but they have been sleeping in the same bed. It was lovely. They didn't even need to leave the cabin.

"Come on, one dinner? Tonight?" Hermione pleaded that Friday night, "A lovely restaurant, English restaurant if you want."

"We don't need to leave," Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her nose gently, "We can stay in."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, "Draco…"

He kissed her softly on the lips, his own heart was racing. His mouth tingled as he pulled back, a feeling he was getting used to.

"But," Hermione managed ignoring her heartbeat, "A dinner date would be nice. A normal dinner."

Draco sighed, relenting, "Fine. There's an English Italian restaurant in the wizarding village."

"Great I'll get dressed!" Hermione beamed.

"Where's my thank you?" Draco grinned.

Hermione turned back and kissed him hard on the mouth, "You are the best."

"And don't you forget it," Draco grinned as Hermione ran out of the room. The last few days for him was perfect. He was keen on finding out who the father was but he didn't want to push Hermione. It was early days and she was pregnant. She would tell him, he knew she would. Knowing Hermione though, she won't tell him unless she has to or need to. All he knew was the father was not Pothead or Weaslebee. So that left many options. Not. Deep down Draco thought maybe, just maybe he knew who the father was. A muggle. He shuddered. He did not like that theory not one bit but he would support Hermione if it was a muggle father. As long as the babies looked like Hermione, it would not be a problem. At least he hoped not.

Hermione came back out in a red jumper and jeans, she wrapped her black robe around her as she headed to the door, "Are you coming or what?"

Draco grinned, "If we're apparating, why are you walking to the door?"

Hermione stopped, "Oh, I just wanted to...to look outside, lock the doors actually. Yeah I wanted to lock the doors before we left."

Draco smirked, "You know that no one can get into this place. A concept called magic, not sure you've heard of it."

"Purlease, I am the best witch of our time Draco Malfoy," Hermione poked him the chest.

Draco smirked, "Malfoy's are cocky."

She froze, but before she could reply he had apparated them. He was joking with her but she had been reminded of a time when she was a Malfoy. She hated her surname right now, more than anything she wanted to be in the future again. She held back her sigh as Draco led her to the restaurant, it was right at the back of the Wizarding village. It served cuisine from around the world. The outside was beautiful and white, tables were located outside, a few full of people, one with a pair of goblins.

"Won't this place have a dress code?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged, "Your in a robe. Dress code sorted." Hermione rolled her eyes.

They entered the restaurant, where the hostess beamed at them.

"Table for two, preferably a private one," Draco handed her a few gold coins.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy," she smiled, no where in the wizarding world would not know a Malfoy. Especially here where Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa were favourite customers. She had received an owl from Lucius, that if his son was to come, then they were to get the best treatment like they deserved. And anything that was 'complementary', the bill of said products should be sent to him.

Draco held Hermione's hand as they were led to a private booth on the side of the room.

"A waiter will be with you soon," the blonde beamed before leaving.

Hermione snuggled into the dark seats, "Wow these are comfy."

"I know," Draco smiled, sliding around the booth so he was next to her.

He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Have I told you you're beautiful?" Draco asked.

"Not today," Hermione replied snuggling into him.

"Complementary drinks sir," a waiter arrived with one fiery cocktail and one non-alcholic dwarf cocktail for Hermione. He placed the glasses down and left.

"That's nice of them," Hermione said grabbing the menu.

Draco smiled, "Steak's nice here."

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good."

As they sat, the lighting dimmed around the booth, isolating the rest of the restaurant from them.

"Romantic," Hermione said slowly.

"Yeah," Draco agreed as slow music began to play, "Bit weird isn't it?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't really care to be honest. It's comfy."

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter returned.

"Two steaks with chips and veg," Draco ordered, "No starters, and two more of these drinks."

"Yes sir," the waiter smiled leaving.

Draco looked around, no one else was hearing the music, he was sure. Only he and Hermione. It was odd, regardless of what Hermione thought.

A lady with a basket of floating roses arrived, placing them on the table.

"How much for the lot?" Draco asked her.

"Complementary," she smiled disappearing.

"Okay, this is weird," Hermione said looking at the flowers, "There are three dozen roses in there."

"They're yours now," Draco shrugged, "They probably know I'm a Malfoy. In a few days I'll get a business contract sent to my house, that's why we're getting all this."

"And you don't mind that?"

"Not really. For them it's business, and we get to enjoy all this."

"Yeah but you're not going to invest are you, so it's not fair on them to shell out for all this," Hermione argued.

"If they send me a contract wanting me to invest, I will not be signing," Draco said, "But I will send them a few hundred galleons to help them. I will not be investing long term."

Hermione nodded, "Oh."

"Is that fair enough?"

Hermione shrugged, "Yes. I guess."

Draco grinned, "My father did not like to give away money."

"Did you ever have a financial crisis?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco laughed, "Never. Highly unlikely for a financial crisis to happen in my future, or my granchildren's for that matter. After that, who knows. Did I ever tell you about my father's law firm?" Hermione nodded, "Well the money increases from that, and there are small investments here and there."

"Interesting," Hermione sat back.

"Your family, it's different," Draco said softly.

"Yeah, there's no big inheritance. My parents will leave me and Alex the house and what ever money but I doubt it will be much, but you never know, they might hit oil."

"Why would they want to hit oil?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow, "How do you hit oil?"

Hermione laughed, "I meant strike oil."

"It is the same thing. Violence against oil."

Hermione chuckled as the food arrived, "Forget it Draco, it's a muggle thing."

Draco shrugged. Muggles were weird.

"So, energy levels up?" Hermione asked.

"Why, what do you have in mind?" Draco grinned as he took a bit of his steak.

Hermione blushed, "I meant can you enter my mind yet, are you…"

"No, my mental strength is not strong enough. I have a confession."

"Go on."

"Two days ago while you were sleeping, I went to the doctors."

Hermione dropped her fork, "Why? What happened?"

"Routine appointment but I was scared, really scared that something was wrong."

"Why?"

"Because of the mixed up memories. Like the one of Blaise with gnomes," Draco sighed.

"What happened at the doctors?"

"My brain activity is high, nothing is wrong. I'm getting better. The cure is a matter of weeks maybe even days away," Draco smiled.

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Next time wake me up and take me with you. We're a couple, are we not?"

"Yes dear." Draco grinned.

"Not dear, no. Reminds me of my parents."

"Darling?"

"No."

"Love?"

"No."

"Honey bunny?"

Hermione chuckled, "No!"

"Just Mia then," he whispered kissing her cheek gently.

Hermione smiled, "Mia it - oh my!" She dropped her fork again.

"What? Too much lemon? Ginger? Mushrooms?" Draco asked, anticipating her throwing up.

"No...oh," she whispered and smiled.

Hermione took his hand, "Here, feel…" she placed his hand on his stomach.

"Your stomach is alive," he whispered as he felt the baby kick.

Hermione moved her hand to the other side, "Look, both of them are...oh, ow that hurts a little."

Draco smiled and looked at Hermione. This was it. This was his family now. These babies would have him as a father, Hermione as a mother and it was perfect. If he could treasure this moment forever, he would die a happy man. He kissed her, as a tear slipped from her eyes. It was all real for her now. This was it. These were her babies kicking, hers and Draco's.

"Today has been perfect," Draco whispered against her lips.

"It really has," Hermione whispered. She pulled back as the tablecloth began to change, she laughed.

"Ridiculous," he laughed at the red tablecloth which now had hearts printed on it.

Hermione grinned, "What next, I wonder?"

Draco smiled. What next? If I had a ring, I'd ask you to marry me right now...hah, a ring...there are a few jewellers around here….maybe later I might just...or is it too soon? Do I love her…… it feels like I do……….I'll tell her. Tonight.

"Draco, you tuned out," Hermione smiled at him.

"Sorry," he replied, "You mean the world to me Mia."

"You mean the world to me too," Hermione replied.

"I…" he started, no it was too soon to say it. Tonight, the perfect date, and he would propose too, he would. "I'm glad I have you in my life."

She wanted to hear three little words but she was happy that he had said that, it was better then saying other things, like I'm glad we're friends, "Draco, you're getting soft," she teased.

Draco chuckled, "If you want me to prove my evilness, I will throw this broccolli at an old pensioner."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione warned.

"You said I was…"

"Your not soft," Hermione said with a pout, "Happy?"

"Very," Draco grinned kissing her, "Eat up, I want dessert."

"It's not fair that you can eat like a pig and not gain weight," Hermione sighed.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant."

"Funny, very funny," Hermione rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day………

After lunch, Draco had made his excuses to Hermione, telling her that he had to meet with the designers for the Potion company. He would be back for dinner. Hermione had reluctantly let him go. The day was boring. She had gone back to the village, walking and bought a photo album. The whole time they had been in Italy, they had taken many pictures, starting with the snowmen. Hermione smiled as she placed the last one in the holder. Her finger ran over one of Draco still asleep in bed.

Last night was perfect. Extremely perfect and the baby kicking...her heart had skipped. She had loved that moment that Draco had placed his hand over her belly and smiled and kissed her. It was perfect. Yet now her heart felt heavy. Draco didn't know he was the father and it was killing Hermione. She sighed and stood up quickly. She went to her room and stood in front of the mirror.

"Ok…" Hermione said to her reflection, "Draco, you are everything to me but I have been keeping a secret...no…" Screw Dumbledore's idea, I have to tell him.

She took a deep breath and tried again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He popped back into the cabin. He was going to make Hermione's day even more perfect. A black velvet box sat in his pocket. He loved her. He was going to tell her that and if not propose today, then in a few days. He had set up a picnic which they would take outside. He had contacted his father and he had told him how to change the weather. It was going to be perfect.

He picked up the album he found on the floor and smiled, Hermione had did this. He flicked the pages and images of Hermione waved at him, him cuddling her, him holding her, him kissing her. He wanted the rest of his life to be like this. Never had he felt so much happiness. Never.

He walked up the hallway till he was outside Hermione's bedroom. He was about to knock when he heard her talking.

"Draco, I love you," she was saying.

Draco grinned, she was practising.

"I love you more then you know. You mean everything to me but...I need to tell you something. Something very important….something you found out when I told you I loved you before….no not like that."

Draco stood back, what did she need to tell him? She had told him she loved him before? When?

FLASHBACK

Hermione nodded, "I was so scared, I thought I'd never see you again and…"

"I love you," Draco blurted out.

Hermione stared at him.

"I have never felt like this, the thought of losing you scared the life out of me…I love you Hermione…I love you."

Hermione smiled at me, "You beat me to it. I love you too Draco, I never want to be apart from you again."

Draco leaned forward and kissed her softly.

End of flashback

He fell back against the wall silently. He held his head, when was that? Why was she scared? She loved him…

FLASHBACK

No one could tell who was in more shock, Draco or Hermione.

"She's what?" Draco asked again.

"Pregnant Mr Malfoy," the healer repeated.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was there, I was there when she found out but….she loved me. What does this mean? Surely it can't mean…

FLASHBACK

"A baby," Hermione whispered. "A baby…"

"Our baby," Draco added as he kissed her tenderly.

END OF FLASHBACK

He nearly fainted. He was the father...

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Dum dum dum!**

**Another cliffy. I know its a bit soon for some of you and not too soon for others but it's happened, Draco remembers. Now how will he react. The sooner you review, the sooner I update because the next chapter is ready to be posted….well almost.**

**And thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up: Draco confronts Hermione and makes a decision that may change his and Hermione's future - and not the obvious decision._**


	26. The Father

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: Read note at the bottom.**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 26:**

**The Father**

He was the father.

He was the dad.

He was going to be a father.

He was having twins.

Oh man. Oh man. Oh Merlin!

"Draco?" Hermione had opened her door to find him kneeling over on the floor, she fell beside him, worried, "Draco, are you okay? Draco?"

"Lying bitch," he muttered to her.

Hermione recoiled, she shook as she moved back. Draco lifted his head slowly, his expression deadly. His eyes almost clear. He was angry.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered.

"You should have told me!" he shouted.

He did not want to talk to her. He needed to leave. He needed to go, "I can't…I can't look at you right now." He was gone.

_"DRACO!" Hermione shouted in vain, collapsing against the wall. Tears were starting again. Take a breath, he might not know about the baby, it might be something else._

_If it's something else, if he finds out about the baby, it'll be worse._

_It is about the baby, why didn't I tell him earlier?_

She had no idea what to do now. What could she do? She couldn't apparate.

Floo! She stood up abruptly and ran to the fireplace, "Malfoy Manor," she shouted as she began to travel.

Now all she had to do was find him in the Manor. And she hoped that was where he went.

XXXXXXXX

Draco was shaken. What was he to feel? Anger? Sadness? Happiness? Scared? WHAT WAS HE MEANT TO FEEL? He didn't even know where he apparated. He was shaking. He was going to be a...Hermione didn't tell him…

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing in my bedroom!" a voice snapped.

Draco turned around. Lavender. How did he end up in her room? He didn't even know what her room looked like. He looked around at the dark room, it was Blaise's room.

"Zabini," he choked out, "Where's…where's Zabini?"

"What are you doing here? Are you okay? What happene -" Lavender started.

"ZABINI NOW!" Draco shouted, trying to stand up straight.

"Jeez, keep you hair on," Lavender muttered leaving the room, but she was a little shaken, Draco looked too pale, even for him.

Draco grabbed the window ledge for support. It was too much. Did this mean they were together before? When were they together? How is any of this possible? Maybe it was a dream, maybe it was a dream…a dream. It had to be a freaking nightmare.

"Mate, I thought you said you would apparate in the living room, what if me and Lavender were in here?" Blaise asked slightly amused as he walked into the room, he faced Draco's back

Draco remained silent, trying to steady himself.

"Draco?" Zabini asked stepping nearer to him.

"I…" he started. He turned slowly to Zabini, his eyes red, as if he had been crying, yet no tears had escaped. He was going to be sick. He ran straight to the bathroom across the hall.

Blaise stood frozen. He knew what had happened. This was bad, very very bad. What was he to do? As Draco keeled over in the bathroom, Blaise apparated downstairs.

"Is he okay?" Lavender asked.

"He's throwing up, send an owl to Dumbledore. I think he's got his memory back," Blaise said before going back up. He stood outside the bathroom until Draco came out. Looking pale and battered.

"I...me and Hermione," Draco whispered falling down against the wall. His knees to his chest, "I kissed her and…"

"Wait you kissed her?" Blaise asked, maybe he didn't know.

"We were sort of dating for the last few days," Draco whispered staring absently at the ceiling.

"Oh?"

"You know everything don't you?" Draco sneered at him. His face deadly.

"Know what?"

"That I am the father," Draco hissed.

"I…" Blaise was still standing, "Did you get a flashback?"

Draco turned back to the ceiling, "She said she loved me. In the memory and in reality. She loves me yet she lied. For weeks, months. How can I trust her?"

"She would have told you," Blaise attempted weakly.

"When? When she gave birth? When I had held the children in my arms? When I saw their blonde hair?" Draco stood, "AND YOU KNEW ALL THIS!"

"Mate…"

"DON'T MATE ME! YOU KNEW! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME."

"I…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? YOU BASTARD!" Draco swung for him.

Blaise ducked, "Draco…"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Draco whispered leaning against the wall, closing his eyes, "I'm not a monster, I would have looked after her. I love her. Why?"

"Because I asked her not to tell you Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice joined the conversation.

Draco opened his eyes and stared at the old man in front of him. He was smiling. The nerve of him. He was smiling, after telling him that he was the reason for him not knowing the truth.

"Come with me," Dumbledore smiled, "To the living room, if Mr. Zabini does not mind."

"No Professor, of course not," Blaise said.

Draco had no choice but to follow his former Headmaster down the stairs and into the Zabini living room. He was glad Blaise's mother was not here. Now she was a pain.

"Take a seat," Dumbledore smiled.

"I might go see what Lavender is upto," Blaise smiled, leaving the room.

Draco sat down quickly, "I want answers."

"And how do you know I have the answers," Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Because, I know you do. You know everything, tell me what I don't know. Tell me why I should trust Hermione again!" Draco snapped.

"Because she loves you, Mr. Malfoy and you love her. Matters of the heart are always complicated."

"Why did you make her hide things from me then?" he snapped, "Wanted to watch a freaking drama!"

"It was safer for both of you if you did not remember, it could cause your brain to be damaged beyond repair."

"I want my memories!" Draco shouted.

"Ahh, now I'm afraid there is a problem there."

"Just the one?"

Dumbledore ignore the sarcasm, "I'm afraid the cure is only at testing level. Better than we expected. Severus was not explaining what happened when he disappeared, so a few days ago we thought we would never have the cure ready. Now, it is a different -"

"Screw the damn cure, there must be something else you can do?" Draco asked, "Please, there must be something. There was a way Snape remembered, please help me, anyway…"

"Professor Snape went through a very horrible spell, physically painful -"

"I want to do it."

"The cure is almost ready -"

"I don't want the cure, I'll do the spell. I can't wait. I need to know."

"I must warn you, the spell will put you in a trance. There is a chance that you may not come out of that trance."

"Don't care," Draco stood, "Put the spell on me know."

"You need to lay down," Dumbledore said softly, "Mr Malfoy, I don't think…"

"This is my choice, okay?" Draco said, "I'll lay in one of the guest rooms."

Dumbledore sighed as Draco headed upstairs. This was not a good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was frantic. The house elves had told her that Draco was not home. She had no idea where to go, what to do, where was he? Before she knew it she was sobbing. She couldn't control it. She had lost him. Why was this so damn hard? Why couldn't they have a normal relationship.

"Hermione?" It was Lucius.

Hermione was on the floor, sobbing, she was panicking.

"Get a grip on yourself Hermione," Lucius grabbed her by the shoulders and gently steadied her, guiding her to the sofa.

"He...baby….knows...fight….oh man….where….gone...and….alone….baby….knows all!" Hermione cried.

"Right, I followed that," Lucius sighed, why were women so hard to understand.

Narcissa walked into the room, "What is...Hermione? Oh my, what happened?"

"Baby...Draco...knows….left!" Hermione cried.

"He knows about the baby how?" Narcissa asked, Hermione shrugged, "And you don't know where he is?" Hermione shook her head, "Lucius, go to the Zabini Manor, check there. Get Blaise to help you if he is not there."

"I...lost him!" Hermione cried, "Again!"

"No, no you haven't. LUCIUS GO!" Narcissa shouted.

Lucius turned on his heel and he was gone.

"I…" Hermione cried.

"It will be okay," Narcissa whispered, "I promise."

"Lucius knows?" Hermione sniffed.

"Yes, he knows you are carrying the Malfoy heir," Narcissa sighed, "But that is all he remembers."

"I...I love him!"

"Who, Lucius?"

Hermione actually chuckled, "Draco. I love Draco. I love him."

"I know dear, I know. He will come back. He just found out he was going to be a father and who knows what else he remembered. Let it all sink in, then he'll be back. I know my son."

Hermione nodded, a sharp pain stabbed at her heart. It was hurting her physically now.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Unless you want me to hex you to oblivion, I suggest you tell me where my son is!" Lucius snapped.

"Look, Blaise is up there checking if it's okay for you to be up there," Lavender said slowly.

"I WANT TO SEE MY SON!"

"And I want a pony," Lavender rolled her eyes.

"I'll get you a pony if you let me through," he eyed Lavender's shield and barrier at the bottom of the stairs. She herself was behind the wall.

Lavender laughed, "Blackmail? How Malfoy like."

Lucius growled.

"Let him through," Blaise said from the top of the stairs, "Dumbledore said so."

Lavender moved aside, "I still want my pony."

Lucius ignored her as he headed up the stairs. He entered the bedroom Blaise pointed to. Draco was stretched out on the bed, eyes closed.

"What is going on here?" he asked Dumbledore, "Have you finally lost your marbles?"

"He's helping," Draco said.

"Draco here will be put in a trance, to get his memory back. The Smonala Charm."

"But that could harm him!" Lucius argued. "It could kill him!"

"I know the risks father," Draco replied, "Do it now."

Dumbledore sighed, "Smonala Di Likarata." he flicked his wand and Draco slipped into unconsciousness.

At the same time……………

Hermione held her stomach. The pain erupted through her body.

"HERMIONE!" Narcissa shouted.

That was the last thing she heard as she slipped into darkness.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Okay well I didn't want too much of a confrontation between Draco and Hermione because if they had talked then what I want to do in the next two chapters would not be possible.**

**The obvious decision I referred to in the previous chapter was that he would leave Hermione, instead I have just left Draco a little confused.**

**If you want to know what has happened to Hermione, or if Draco ever wakes, then review. If you're wondering why I haven't used that charm before, or mentioned it before it is because like Dumbly said, its dangerous and too risky. The chance that Snape survived was one in a million….so does this mean that Draco will die? Wait and see!**

**And thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**Any questions? Okay, I'm just gonna say that when Draco found out there wasn't going to be an I love you scene, he was bound to be angry. I just had to say that before you review! :D**

**And I reviewed earlier this time because I got quite a few reviews! So keep them coming! :D**

**Oh and I just realised that fanfic gets rid of my italicising sometimes, I've got them all in this chapter but maybe not in the previous few, sorry about that!! **

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up:_ Will Draco wake, what has happened to Hermione? Will they ever be together, or will it all end in tragedy…**


	27. Where Am I?

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE YOU START:**

**Whatever memory Draco has, Hermione has the same one and vice versa, I just haven't bothered writing it in again lol. **

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 27:**

**Where am I?**

_Where am I?_ He wondered.

Looking around, there was nothing here. Nothing. Just sand. A lot of sand. This place was so familiar.

_Who am I?_

Who was he? _That's odd,_ he thought,_ shouldn't I know who I am?_

His hands slowly touched his face, he was real, he knew that much.

"Who am I?" he whispered.

**_You are Draco. Draco Malfoy_.** The voice was in his head, a sweet warm voice had answered him. It wasn't him thinking it.

_I'm Draco._ It sounded right, know he wanted to hear more about the voice.

_Right, who are you?_

**_You work it out_.**

He smirked, something that felt natural, so basically he was on his own. He took a step into the sand, he felt the heat. His white shirt clung to him, his dark shorts felt unfamiliar. He shrugged but kept walking, his hand protecting his eyes from the sun.

Where was he to go?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where am I?_ She wondered.

Her eyes opened slowly as she took in the surroundings. She was nowhere. In the middle of a lot of green. She spun in a circle but there was no where else. She was in a field. A green field. Nothing about this place was familiar.

_Who am I?_ Her subconscious wondered.

She took a step back, shouldn't she know who she was? She pushed brown hair out of her face. Who was she? Where was she?

"Who am I?" she asked the wind. It riffled her hair.

**_You are Hermione. Hermione Granger_**. The voice inside her head was masculine, powerful and held an air of arrogance. She disliked the voice but she craved to hear it again. How could she hear another person's voice in her head?

"Who are you?" she whispered.

_**Figure it out**_.

She sighed in annoyance. _So, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger, well that doesn't sound right now does it? Hermione yes. Sure. That I can handle. Granger...no that's wrong. I'm sure._

She glanced around, where to go? She took a step forward, the wind greeted her, it was almost soothing as she continued to walk. She had to get...somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXX

It felt like hours, he had been walking for hours in the blazing sun. Now the sun was going down, it was getting darker and darker by the second. Where was the sunset? Where was it? His clothes began to change, he looked down at the black robe he had on. His face hidden by a white mask. He wanted to scream, to run, but where was he to go?

He had no choice but to keep walking. Fast. He glanced up at the sky and stopped.

_What the -_

The sky was...it was not the sky. The clouds...there were none. Circling the place of the skies were ghosts, real ghosts, spirits and they were howling. They were screaming.

Draco fell to his knees, choking. He held his head tightly. He could hear them, he could hear the screams. The pain, the anguish, the torture. His soul was splitting, he could almost feel it.

**Flashback**

**"So Darling, live alone in this house?" Bill asked while the blonde one went to get the DVD player.**

**"No," she replied.**

**"Maybe sometime you could give me a tour of this place," he smiled at her.**

**Hermione felt literally sick, "I'm pretty sure my husband won't like that."**

**"Married?" he grinned. "Not a problem."**

**"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "Just do your work or else."**

**"Or else what?" he stepped forward.**

**"Or else you'll end up in the river Thames in a hundred pieces," Draco's voice interrupted the conversation.**

**Bill wanted to respond, his mouth was open ready to talk, he turned to face Draco and closed his mouth. Draco looked angry and to Bill he looked like someone in power, someone who could chop him up and chuck him in the Thames.**

**"Yes sir," Bill said as the blonde man returned. The two silently set up the TV.**

**Hermione walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around him, and placed her head on his chest. Draco involuntarily put his hand around Hermione's waist. He led her into the hallway.**

**End of Flashback**

He was on his back, staring up at the sky but he didn't see the sky. He saw the woman. The woman from his head, the woman who owned that voice, yet he didn't know her name, nor her face. In that memory, he saw a blur. A blur, yet his heart was beating.

**_Keep going_**

There she was again. In his head. Who was she? He felt cold, but the moment he thought of her, his body felt warm. He stood slowly, the wind had raised, it was pushing him back, knocking him to the floor again.

What was he to do?

_**Keep going.**_

_How?_

No answer. He groaned in frustration. The moment he stood, he was knocked down. So why stand? He was brilliant he decided, he was smart and obviously good looking. He smirked as he got on his knees. The wind was not hurting him now, there was no wind while he was low. So he had to crawl, so what? He wanted to find her. He wanted to find the girl.

XXXXXXXXX

The memory had hit her like a bag of rocks. She had fallen backwards, staggered to the grass. On her hands and knees she steadied her breathing, her stomach felt like it was twisting. She was so confused. She could not see the face in the memory but she heard his voice, she felt warmth. That arrogant voice was…he was hers, whoever he was. She could almost feel his arms around her. Almost. Almost feel his breath as he tried to protect her from that delivery man.

Standing slowly, very slowly, she straightened out. She looked up at the sky, it was still light, nearing sunset soon. She needed to find that voice. She needed to. But, could she? She felt so tired, so worn, so -

_**Keep going.**_

There he was again. Inside her head, pushing her, keeping her going. _Why?_

_**Keep going.**_

She needed to find him. And she had to keep going if she wanted to find him. Who ever him was.

She continued walking, quickly before the sun went down. She needed shelter. She needed somewhere to rest. Her eyes squinted and her heart skipped a beat. She could see something.

She ran down the field. There it was. A cottage. A small cottage in front of her. She sped up, as fast as she could. The stone cottage was calling her, needing her. A white picket gate surrounded the beautiful place. She smiled. Her hand touched the entrance, she turned around slowly when she thought she heard something.

She was shocked. There in the background, were mountains, why had she not seen them before?

**_RUN!_**

Hermione shivered, why? What was his problem?

A low snarl interrupted her thoughts. She turned to her left, forgetting to scream she froze. A beast, a black beast on four legs was coming at her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He was moving. Steadily, and on fours. He felt like a child, he felt stupid and this was all beneath him. He fought his pride as he kept going, he had to be getting closer to her. He had to be.

He closed his eyes, he could almost, almost feel like like….like he could smell grass. Fresh cut grass. His eyes snapped open as his heart skipped a beat, he knew she was in trouble. He needed to help her. He needed to get to her! HOW!

He wanted to tell her to run, he wanted to tell her to keep running because he could feel it, he could feel something was wrong. Something was very wrong… he stood up. The wind was attacking him, yet he shifted his weight to his feet, he held his ground. He raised his hands above his head and kept going, he did not care that the sand was know joining the wind, he needed to get to her. He needed to save her. She was his and he was going to fight to get to her.

Suddenly it all stopped. The wind stopped, the sand stopped. He opened his eyes, he was still in the mask but he was somewhere else. He was...grass, there was grass.

He heard the growl, he saw the beast and he saw someone with brown hair frozen on the spot. He knew in that instant, that this was why he was here. He ran faster than humanly possible and knocked the girl down, straight through the entrance. Her long curly, somewhat frizzy, brown hair was shielding her face, he was on top of her. She had not made a sound, he could see chocolate brown eyes. His hand lifted to move the hair, he wanted to see her face.

He was being pulled back, before he knew it, he was being knocked down by the wind. He swore angrily. He was holding her, he was so close, yet he was back in the desert.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She had not made a sound when he flew into her, she had seen the beast disappear the instant he touched her. She was so scared to breath. Not from the beast but from this man. Because she knew who he was. He was him. The him. Her him. She could not see his face, his white mask covered it but from his hood, two blonde strands had escaped. She wanted to touch him, but before she knew it, he was gone. Into thin hair. She dusted her brown jacket off as she stood. She had not looked at her clothes, a blue and brown patterned dress, brown jacket and black leggings. She hated the look. It didn't match. She sighed, he was gone. He was gone. When would she see him again?

_**Soon…**_

She felt herself smiling, at least she knew he was real. It felt odd, how he was there one minute and gone the next. She shuddered as she looked at the cottage. What know? She had no other choice but to knock on the door. As she raised her hand...

**Flashback**

**"What do you want to go on first?" Draco asked her.**

**"Um…you choose."**

**"A rollercoaster?"**

**"Yea."**

**"Ok what about Black Death?"**

**Hermione nodded as he draped his arm around her shoulder, "Black death…won't kill me will it?"**

**"No never!" Draco laughed.**

**"What is it like?"**

**The queue for the ride was huge, so Draco just walked to the front and the man let them through.**

**"It's in the dark, it will go in any direction," Draco warned as they strapped themselves.**

**"Give me your hand," Hermione said.**

**"Scared already?" he asked.**

**"No…you know you'll get scared so I thought…you know I'd hold your hand."**

**Draco gave his hand to her, she clutched it tightly.**

**"Thanks," Draco held in a laugh.**

**"You're welcome," Hermione replied as the ride began. Not so bad…just back and forth and OH DEAR LORD!**

**The ride was going vertically up at 100mph! Hermione screamed and held onto Draco's hand tightly. Then it stopped in that position mid air.**

**"Draco," Hermione whispered.**

**Draco turned to face her, "Relax, it hasn't even started yet."**

**"What?" she shouted.**

**"I did warn you."**

**Hermione didn't just say anything.**

**"Just keep hold of my hand," Draco smiled at her. _Did she call me Draco?_**

**It started again, it weaved in and out of the darkness into the light, round and round. Hermione could no longer distinguish which direction the ride was going in. She was so happy when it was over.**

**She ran out with Draco behind her to the counter where their photos were.**

**Draco laughed. His blonde hair looked static and Hermione's curls looked like they had a life of their own.**

**"We'll take a copy of ours," Draco smiled and paid for the photo. Hermione looked at the photo and didn't say anything.**

**"You okay?" he asked her.**

**"That was…scary!" Hermione complained. "Every direction! In the dark!"**

**Draco waited for her to continue and tell him that she wanted to go home, but she didn't.**

**"Let's do it again!" Hermione laughed.**

**"I thought you hated it? You were scared? You nearly broke my hand!"**

**"I know!" Hermione grinned. "But that's the point of these rides, to get scared! Let's do it again!"**

**End of flashback**

She had said his name in that memory, so why could she not remember the name now? She could see a black cloaked, masked man in that memory with her. She looked at her raised hand which was ready to knock. It tingled a little. Like he was holding it. She stretched it out and embraced the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was on his back again. He didn't like it. The memory he enjoyed, he could hear her saying his name, but everytime he said her name it was a...kind of a buzz. Unless her name was buzz. He chuckled. Black death was pretty amazing. He needed to see her again.

**_Soon…_**

He smiled. Black death, how ironic he thought with a sigh. Her hair had felt so soft in his hand, his fingers tingled, his body ached for more. He did not want to move anymore. All he wanted was her. He closed his eyes, beckoning a memory, any memory.

**Flashback**

**"This is all your fault!" Draco finally snarled.**

**"Excuse me?" Hermione replied, she had finished eating and it seemed so had Draco.**

**"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here!"**

**"Oh come on! We're not going back to this are we?"**

**"Yes we are. 'Oh Malfoy I hear scary noises!'" Draco mimicked.**

**"Oh shut up! No one asked you to follow me, did they?"**

**"I didn't follow you. I went in first, in front of you."**

**"Oh how gentlemen like!" Hermione rolled her eyes.**

**"At least I have manners," he snarled.**

**"And I don't? You have as much manners as a Scottish pig!" Hermione snarled. Scottish pig? Why did I say that?**

**Draco chuckled, "Nice one Granger."**

**"Shut up!" She stood.**

**"Scottish pig?" he was laughing now.**

**Slowly she joined in as well, she stopped laughing, "I don't even know what a Scottish pig is."**

**End of Flashback**

He chuckled, she was hilarious, even in the middle of an argument. She was brilliant. He wanted to know at least her name, she must have a beautiful name, he thought to himself. He sighed as he stood, he would have to get up if he wanted to get back to her. It was colder then it had been a while ago. He shivered, at least the wind had stopped. The screams in the sky were louder, blocking all his thoughts.

_**RUN!!**_

He jumped. It was her, she was telling him to run. He turned around, behind him was the black beast, snarling at him.

XXXXXXXXX

She smiled at the memory, she was still by the wooden door. She hugged herself tightly. Her body felt warm all over. She knew he was a wonderful person, she had no idea who he was, it was so odd but it did not feel weird. It all felt real, proper, right……dread suddenly erupted within her.

She felt dizzy.

He was in trouble, she could feel it.

She wanted to scream for him to run. She wanted to help him like he helped her. She turned around at the mountains which were darkening. In that moment she knew the beast was out, the beast was ready to attack again. This time it was him, it was after. What was she to do?

She faced the door in anticipation, bending her head slightly to the right, she looked at it. Maybe, just maybe, if she concentrated, she could get to him. She closed her eyes, focusing on his masked figure, his fingers, his body, his strands of hair, his voice…involuntarily, her hand extended to the door handle. Her fingers clasped it…

XXXXXXXXX

He needed to run, that's when he saw her.

The beautiful girl, the girl of his dreams. Her back to him. She was looking around confused. He wanted to tell her to turn around, but he was afraid of the beast, that the beast would get her. He could not call her, he could not. Yet he ran to her.

XXXXXXXXX

She was in the dessert, she could see that much but he was no where in her sight. How was that possible? Where had she ended up?

She turned slowly, very slowly, she caught movement, he was running towards her, fast, she opened her arms, the wind blowing the hair into her face, yet she wanted to embrace him. She looked through her hair, he was coming, he was coming to her. She smiled widely, waiting, not caring that the beast was behind him. All she wanted was him.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was holding her arms open, he could not see her face properly, but her eyes were clear, they were calling him, he was nearing her, he was so close.

She was gone.

As if she had disappeared from the spot. He stood frozen. In her place was a green door. Had he been imagining her? And what the hell was a door doing in the middle of the desert?

He turned around, the beast was gaining on him. He continued to run to the door. He stopped in front of him. How did he know this was safe?

XXXXX

She was in the garden of the damn cottage again! Where the hell was he? She steadied her breathing. She had to think….

"Draco," she whispered into the air. That was his name, her heart skipped a beat, "Draco, come back to me. Come back to me." The desperation was obvious, "Come back to me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

He hesitated, what if the door led him to somewhere worse?

"Draco," he heard her, she was calling, "Draco come back to me. Come back to me. Come back to me!" It was like she was begging him, she was scared and she needed him.

He pulled open the door and walked in.

X X X X X

**A/N: Firstly, wow thanks for all the reviews, and that is why this is early. I know I promised a lot of you that I will update in the morning, but a friend got me into helping her decorate her flat! Lol, I'm covered in paint but I'm updating. **

**Hehe, well this chapter was a tester like. I've never tried something like it in the middle of the story, so I know not everyone will like it but the story is about parallel worlds originally (Destined to Love) and this one is centred around amnesia. So this chapter is like the collision of the two stories. Okay that's my reasoning but let me know what you think! :D**

**Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep updating! :D **

xxxx

Xxx

_Coming Up: __Where has Draco gone, has he found Hermione? Or has the beast found her? _


	28. Part 2

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: IMPORTANT:**

**Okay people, read the A/N before starting to read and then it'll be easier to understand.**

**For the minority who did get confused, here's a synopsis:**

**The last chapter was a collision of Curse of Love and Destined to Love ie Parallel worlds and amnesia.**

**Yes they were in a parallel world. Draco was where he went when he had disappeared. Hermione on the other hand was in a field, cottage like.**

**The beast was the personification of the curse, it tried to break them up, or kill one of them. They had to overcome it and find their way back to each other.**

**Did I forget anything?**

**Anyways, most of you liked it and understood it so no biggy. This is part 2.**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 28: Part 2:**

He had entered the door just in time, the beast was scratching at the closed door behind him. He looked around. Where was he? Everything was black, so dark, so alone….he felt his soul tearing within him. The need to scream was immense, yet no sound came out of his mouth.

"Malfoy," a cold sneering voice commanded.

He turned around slowly, his eyes adjusting. An old man, not even looking human with red eyes glared at him, "Bow to your master."

Without realising, Draco was on his knees, his left arm was burning. He tried to scream in agony.

"My followers will follow me to the grave," he said, raising his hood so his head was now covered.

Draco watched him. He knew who he was. No amount of amnesia could remove this man's name. _The Dark Lord._

Draco turned to the left, a man he knew he should recognise was screaming. He was changing into….a woman. Draco's eyes nearly popped out. _What was happening? _

"Try to escape and you will be playing with fire Malfoy," Voldemort had followed his gaze.

Draco gulped. What was he to do? Images of the brunette - Hermione - filled his head. He could see her...a younger version of her, punching him and then laughing...he could see her in a shack with him, arguing as usual...waking up together, her screaming, him laughing...he could see himself cooking for her, and she asking if it was poisoned, he could see everything, every memory, every kiss. The first kiss. Their kiss in the pool. Their kiss before their first time together. Them finding out she was pregnant. He remembered a war. Dying. Then waking up without her. He remembered her scent. Her bushy hair. Her angry vents. He remembered her. Everything.

"Hermione," he felt himself whispering, almost craving her.

"Mudblood," Voldemort sneered circling him. "Mudblood."

Draco felt himself falling to the ground on his knees, the memories were being pulled out of him.

"No," he screamed, fighting. He was fighting. The room was full of ghouls, but he had something. He had a wand, a wand in front of him. If only he could reach it.

_Why?_

_Why what?_

_Why should I go for it, I'm so tired…_

_Fight for her._

_Who?_

_REMEMBER! REMEMBER HER._

_HER?_

_Her...the girl who changed you, the girl who you would die for. The girl who needs you. The girl who means the world to you. She loves you. You love her. Fight for your memories. Don't let him win._

"Bow down to me boy, be one with the Darkness boy, mudbloods and blood traitors are not like us boy," Voldemort hissed.

_REMEMBER HER!_

_Hermione...Hermione. I have to fight. Fight for her. Fight for her. I must fight her._

**Flashback**

**Cold?" Draco asked.**

**"A little," she replied.**

**He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.**

**"Thanks," she whispered.**

**He didn't reply. She was changing him, and he knew it. What was worse, was that she knew it. But right now he didn't care, he liked having Hermione around. Just the companionship, the friendship he had with her now, it was nice. Before…before Dumbledore had sent them into the future, all they did was argue. Draco didn't like his life back then much. His parents were always in France, his friends followed him around like he was some sort of leader and then he changed sides. He joined the order. His friends resented that…everyone except Blaise Zabini but everyone else did. When Blaise wasn't around, he felt alone, completely lost and alone, he looked forward to his encounters with Hermione, at least it was something to do.**

**End of Flashback**

She was the reason he wanted to keep breathing. She was the only one he wanted. She was the only one he wanted. So he had to fight. He wanted to feel complete again and she did that. She would always be there.

He took a stand - literally. It took all his might but he pulled himself to his feet. Voldemort hissed. Draco just smirked, "You have no power over me. You don't control me."

"Foolish child!" Voldemort shouted.

"Everyone here will escape," Draco said as his wand came flying into his hand, "I should never have joined you."

Voldemort raised his wand.

"You're not real," Draco reminded him.

"Does not mean I cannot kill you," Voldemort snarled.

"Avada Kedavra," Draco whispered first. The body of Voldemort disappeared, not killed, just disappeared. Draco turned, finally, he was ready to leave. He remembered everything. All his memories were re-entering him and he smiled. He had won. It was time for him to return. The door was back, but this time it was white. Pure. He touched the light handle and pushed open the door. Waiting to see her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked around. He was not back. He was not coming. Maybe he'd come later_……wait...who? _**(A/N: Yes as Draco leaves, Hermione starts to forget him again.)**

Her mind was blank. Completely blank. She sighed, he was somewhere. She knew there was a he. She headed into the cottage, her last chance of remembering what ever she was meant to. She pushed open the door and it was a little stiff. Stupid door, she thought as she entered.

She gasped. The room was beautiful, it was furnished and everything was...extravagant. There were brown sofas, book shelves, television, and photos all over the fireplace. There was a kitchen attached to the room. The kitchen itself was blue and white, perfect, in Hermione's opinion.

She walked over to the fireplace and fingered the largest gold frame. The picture was beautiful. It was her but somewhat...older. Her hair was beautiful and up in a ponytail, her curls on her shoulders but her hair looked darker. Beside her was a man. A beautiful dark haired man. Taller then her, built, his hair spiked up, his eyes blue. In front of them was a little girl, a smiling little girl with dark hair and a huge smile. Hermione smiled, this was her family,

"Honey," a strong voice said softly, "Have you been out in the fields again?"

Hermione turned around, he was gorgeous. He looked like a hard man, he was not very pale, a feature she was expecting, no idea why. If he was her...partner...she looked down at her hand...her husband...why could she not remember his name.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked walking closer to her, he was well dressed in black muggle clothing.

"I...memory problem, I can't remember," she voiced.

To her surprise he smiled, "It happens a lot honey, we'll wait till you remember, we always wait."

Hermione looked surprised, but nodded.

"Josh, I am Josh," he said watching her analyse him.

"Josh...it sounds familiar…"

"And our daughter is…"

"Bethany," Hermione smiled. Her child was named Bethany. An odd name. Her daughter's name.

Josh stepped forward and held out his arms, Hermione walked into them. She expected warmth and comfort but she never got that, she never got that special feeling. Wasn't one supposed to feel a...an oozy feeling. Something amazing. She did not. It just felt...cold. She shivered.

"Sorry," he smiled, "I'll turn the heater on."

Hermione sat on the sofa slowly as Josh went to another room. Hermione sat back. This all felt so odd.

"MUMMY!" a tiny, little girl came running from the front door and into her lap.

Hermione looked down at a pile of frizzy black hair, "Hey sweety, where have you been?"

The girl looked up, her eyes were piercing grey, so familiar. Yet when Hermione blinked her eyes changed to blue, like Josh's.

"Riding my horse!" Bethany giggled cuddling her mother.

"Alone?" Hermione was bewildered.

"No!!! My angel was with me!"

"You're what?"

"I said a house elf was with me," Bethany smiled.

Hermione shivered, "Bethany can you go to your daddy please."

"Okay mummy!" she kissed Hermione on her cheek and she was gone.

Hermione sighed, standing up. She entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She needed to get out. She needed air. How could this be her life? The pictures all showed her with Josh and Bethany. Their wedding picture was there too. It was so weird.

Josh walked into the kitchen and gently kissed her.

Again, Hermione felt nothing. She stepped back, "I might go outside for a bit."

Josh began to follow her.

"Sorry Josh, just need some me time," Hermione said heading back outside.

She was alone. What was she to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was screaming. He could hear screaming. Draco tried to say something but nothing came out.

"YOU MAD OLD FOOL!" Lucius Malfoy shouted. "YOU DO NOT PUT MY SON IN ANY SORT OF TRANCE, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!"

"Lucius, I know you are scared -"

"I AM NOT AFRIAD. MALFOY'S DO NOT FEEL FEAR!"

"Of course not," Draco muttered.

"Draco!" Lucius said walking towards the bed. "About time son!"

"Mr Malfoy, how do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.

"I remember everything," Draco sat up. "I need to see Hermione, apologise."

Both men remained silent.

"Where is she?" Draco asked trying to stand.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger has been taken to the hospital," Dumbledore explained, "Your mother sent us an owl. They are at St. Mungo's."

With that said, Draco was gone. He apparated himself to the hospital. He was running around looking for Hermione, a healer guided him to a private room. This could not be happening. What was happening actually? How could she be hurt when he was the one...who risked himself. He would never have risked her? Was this his fault? Was this the spell?

There she was, helpless and pale on the bed. The Weasley's were around sitting in the room, Potter was there and so was his mother. He froze in the doorway. She was helpless.

"What…" he started but he didn't finish it.

"She collapsed," Narcissa whispered, who was sitting beside Molly.

"When?" Draco asked moving to the bed.

"An hour ago," Narcissa admitted.

"An hour...it was her," he whispered the last part, falling into a seat beside the bed, "This…"

"Draco," Arthur was the one talking know, he walked over to Draco. The younger man looked up, "If she doesn't wake up soon…"

"What?" Draco asked.

"She…"

"She'll what?"

"She'll lose the babies," Arthur admitted. He expected Draco to shout, to scream, to say something.

Instead Draco just looked at Hermione's face, unmoving. He did not know what to do. He was about to lose everything he had! How many obstacles could once person go through?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was outside. Finally. A breath of fresh air. Something, something was telling her to get out. Something was telling her that Josh wasn't right for her. Something was telling her to find a way out.

Josh watched her from the window, she could feel his gaze. She was drawn to a tree. A tree that was frozen in it's spot. She ran to it, as fast as she could. Then she saw him.

A tall blonde guy. A familiar blonde guy, smiling at her.

"Hermione, come back in," Josh called.

Hermione half turned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco reached for her hand slowly and kissed it lightly, "Come back to me Hermione. Come back to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione turned back to the blonde man.

"Come back to me Hermione. Come back to me," he whispered and stretched out his hand.

Hermione did not need to think twice, she took his hand and she felt herself swirling on the spot. Her eyes closed. When she opened them again she was in a silver room, and when she looked up the ceiling was full of stars.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Nice isn't it?" Draco whispered behind her and handed her a photograph, "This is you, me and our twins."

Hermione was confused, "But Josh -"

"There's a curse Hermione, it will try to make us forget but our love is stronger babe."

"Don't call me -"

"Babe?" he smirked.

Hermione felt herself smiling as she glanced at the photo. They seemed like a perfect family, one boy, one girl both with shiny blonde hair and her and Draco, looking truly happy.

"I am not the real Draco," Draco admitted.

"Then who are you?"

"A manifestation. I am the angel your daughter said she saw. Even though I made her forget," he grinned.

"Why are you here then?"

"To give you three choices," he smiled, "To return to a life with that loser Josh."

Hermione nodded.

"To come back to me," Draco said stating the second choice, "Or the third."

"What's that?"

"To go to a place where you can't feel pain, where all you feel is calm, you won't get to feel love but you will feel no heartache. The choice is yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco kissed her hand again and watched her before the room started making a noise. Healers began to rush in.

"What's happening?" Draco shouted as they were all ushered out of the room.

"We're losing her Mr. Malfoy, I need you to remain out here," the healer said closing the door.

_We're losing her._

X X X X X

**Author's Note:**

**Aren't you getting sick of the cliffys? Lol. For those of you who read most of my stories, they will know that as the climax happens, the cliffys double. Hehe but I also update faster during the climax, as long as I get the reviews. For those of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU!**

**And I agree with a load of you, the last chapter was one of the best I've written. For those who did not like it, I'm gonna say one thing, I do not like to be typical. There was never going to be a confrontation because this is me, and I like different. **

**Anyways I was meant to update yesterday but the friend who's flat we decorated wanted to go out and buy a few things (by few I mean basically everything in every store in every country lol), so you got this today.**

**Thanks for all the encouragement and reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Oh and if anyone knows of any good fics out there, let me know because the ones I've been reading are finished. By fics, i mean on fanfic or novels! :D **

**Take care and review! **

xxxx

Xxx

**_Coming Up: What choice will Hermione make? Will Draco accept that choice? Or will he lose everything, including his unborn children, will the curse win? _**


	29. Choice Made

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: Enjoy**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 29**

**Choice Made**

We're losing her.

Those words circled round his head. His mind went blank, he had the urge to throw up. How could this be happening? How many dramas can one couple go through? This was not fair, this was so not fair. Why them? Why now? What would he do if he could not kiss her again? If he could not hold her again? Would he be able to go on with his life?

_No._

No. He could not live without her. Not anymore. No. Never.

His hand touched the glass window that was separating him and the love of his life. There was no way he was giving up. There must be a way to get her back.

He could see healers running around. This was not getting better.

He watched her face, her eyes were closed, her left hand was on her belly.

He would lose her and his children if he didn't think of anything.

He did the only thing he could think of.

He entered her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Time's running out," the fake Draco said.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, but he just smirked.

"The real me is coming," he nodded behind her before disappearing slowly.

Hermione turned around slowly, and there he was. Another Draco.

Draco looked a little shocked, "So this is what your mind looks like."

"Draco…" Hermione whispered. Something inside her was telling her that this was the real Draco. Looking at him bought back so many memories. Happy memories.

"Time's running out, I need you to wake up," Draco walked over to her and slowly held onto her arms. "I need you Hermione, I love you. I love you. I will do anything for you, please come back to me."

Hermione with tears in her eyes looked up at him, but he was fading away. She screamed his name. How was she supposed to wake up?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco opened his eyes. What the hell had just happened? Did he just…was he just in her head? Was she in some kind of trance like he had been? Was she living in another realm? Why was she dying.

He concentrated again, with his eyes open as he focused on Hermione. _Come back to me._

He did not enter her realm this time, this time he just sent her the message like a normal legimen. He repeated it. _Come back to me. I love you Hermione. Come back._

**_I love you too._**

Draco's eyes widened, "Her mind is still working…" Draco whispered.

All the heads in the waiting room turned to him, seeing him smile.

_Wake up then Mia, wake up._

**_I will._**

He grinned.

"He's lost it," Ron muttered behind Harry.

Ginny punched him, "Maybe he knows more then we do."

"Or maybe he's an idiot. It's his fault she's in here," Ron muttered.

Draco turned to glare at him, "Any other day Weasel, I would have punched you but if you hadn't noticed I'm waiting for my girl to wake up." He turned back to the glass, "And she will wake." His eyes turned quickly to Dumbledore who was smiling, "Won't she?"

"Love can beat anything," Dumbledore said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Lucius snapped, he was tired of Dumbledore's games.

Before Dumbledore could answer, his eyes turned to the glass. Draco followed his gaze and he smiled. Hermione's eyes were fluttering open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She said she would wake up and she intended to. She had no idea how but his voice had entered her head and was guiding her. A typical green line which she followed straight into St. Mungo's. Was she meant to feel dizzy? Because she didn't. She knew the healers were all around her asking her questions but the only face she wanted to see was standing on the other side of the window. She moved her head up a little and smiled at him. She had come back, like she promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pushed the healer aside, how dare he stop him now. He walked into the room and he felt the butterflies. Draco Malfoy did not usually feel butterflies.

"Hey you," Hermione smiled at him, sitting up slightly, against another healer's wishes.

"Miss please, we are not sure what happened, you need to rest!" the healer urged, "And you sir -"

Draco pushed another healer out of the way as he leaned down and kissed Hermione on the lips, "I am so sorry."

"Sir!" the healer was outraged.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to the healers please, I am sure I can explain what has happened," Dumbledore said softly, all the healers followed him.

Hermione turned to Draco, her hand softly stroking his cheek, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Likewise," Draco whispered, resting his forehead against Hermione's.

"Do you remember?"

"What happened during the trance or my memory?" Draco asked softly, staring into Hermione's chocolate eyes.

"Both," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"I remember everything, the trance and the memories," Draco said slowly. "Do you -"

"Yeah, I remember." Hermione sighed and looked at him. She pulled him closer and kissed him softly.

"How are the babies doing?" Draco asked.

"Kicking every now and again," Hermione took her hand and placed it over her belly.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

They sat in silence, watching each other.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I never told you about," she pointed at her belly.

Draco smiled, "I am sure you had your reasons."

"Dumbledore was the reason."

"He always seems to be," Draco sighed looking out the window, "I think the others would want to see you."

"Yeah," Hermione held onto his hand. "Do you have to leave?"

"I don't have to but I want to talk to Dumbledore. Tell him what happened and you know, ask about the curse."

"How many more obstacles can there be?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked, "Who knows? Who ever said a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together would be easy."

"No one said that," Hermione said as Draco kissed her again, "You have to stop doing that, they are all watching."

"Let them watch," Draco kissed her again, this time with more passion. He put everything in that kiss. He needed to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted her, that she was the only one. She pushed him back slowly and fell back on to the pillow.

"I am good," he grinned getting up, "Well I better find that former head master of ours."

"Don't be long," Hermione looked at him. Her heart racing at the thought of him leaving her.

"I will be back soon," it was killing him to leave her, he was so afraid. He hesitated in the doorway.

"I'll be waiting here," Hermione whispered watching him stop.

"Promise?" he turned to her with is grey eyes.

"Yes. I promise," Hermione whispered.

Draco turned once again and kissed her softly before finally leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore listened intently as Draco explained where he was and what had happened, he told him parts about Hermione and about entering her head but he did not know where she was, so Draco could not explain that part.

Dumbledore smiled, if a black beast had been spotted and it had not moved into this world, the curse was gone. The curse was destroyed and he told Draco this.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "I am sure."

Draco sighed in relief. They were free. The curse was gone. That was it, "We're free."

"And you survived, now you may live the rest of your lives together."

"But the trance…." Draco started.

"You started your love in a parallel world and you reclaimed your love in a parallel world."

Draco nodded, "Thanks sir." He did not care about the other details, his body was aching to see Hermione.

Draco smiled before leaving the room, he needed to see Hermione. He needed to tell her he loved her. When he entered the hospital room, everyone was circling her. He met her eyes instantly. She smiled and from his smile, she knew everything was going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa followed Lucius outside into the now empty waiting room, "What is it? Is it your head?"

Lucius fell into a chair, "You lied."

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"She is not accepted."

Narcissa paled, "Luc -"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Lucius bellowed. What had he done? He had put his son with a mudblood.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**X X X X X**

**A/N: For the record I am not going to long out Lucius's….prejudices and no he will not suddenly decide that he must break them up. Wait and see what I do.**

**But I do believe, we are due for some fluff soon are we not? :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy the next one! :D**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up: __Hermione and Draco talk while Narcissa tries to calm Lucius down, will she succeed or will he do something stupid? Can Hermione and Draco move on?_**


	30. Lucius's Decision

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: Enjoy**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 30**

**Lucius's Decision**

Draco sat beside Hermione on the bed, he had made it a little larger and had managed to convince all her visitors that they should go for lunch. (Put a charm on them, more like.)

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked him when the others left.

"No," Draco admitted, turning Hermione to him, "I'll never forget you again. I promise."

Hermione smiled, she nodded slowly.

"I called your parents," Draco said, trying to keep the conversation going.

Hermione nodded again, "The beast, in the…parallel universe thing...it's gone right."

"Yeah it is," Draco nodded, taking her hand into his. "It was not the real beast."

"Then what was it?"

"It was a personification, of what we thought the beast could be. We will never know what the real beast will look like. The curse is broken."

Hermione rested her head against his shoulder slowly, her fingers intertwining with his, "Another parallel universe."

"We have a thing for them," Draco smiled, gently placing a kiss on her head.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too," Draco replied softly, "It's weird thinking of you as a Granger."

"Why is that weird?" Hermione asked, her heart racing a little.

"Because my memories are back, I'm used to you correcting people, by saying Mrs Malfoy," Draco started.

"Yeah well the first few months I did that," Hermione admitted, "And then I had to correct my correction."

"I bet you loved that," Draco laughed.

Hermione blushed, her left hand moving to her belly, "So you're not mad?"

Draco placed his hand over her left hand, "How can I be? Like you had a choice."

"Yeah but -"

"The past is the past. We've been through this. The last few months have been fun...sort of," Draco sighed, "Sorry about the Astoria thing."

"At least we know that fling Daphne talked about in the future was only for a few days," Hermione shrugged, then she smiled, "Do you remember how you came up with Mia?"

"Too drunk to say your full name," Draco grinned.

"There were many other moments too...like Italy," Hermione smiled.

"Until I had a diva moment."

"A diva moment?"

"One of Pansy's old sayings that unfortunately I will never forget."

"Better then one of Ron's...umpha theud ljad," Hermione grinned.

"Please tell me the muppet doesn't know latin!"

"It's not latin, it's Ron talking with his mouthful," Hermione laughs.

Draco laughed. This was perfect

"We have a little problem." Hermione said softly.

"Not enough diamonds in this room?" Draco joked.

"Your dad thinks I'm a pureblood."

"I'll fix that," Draco said just as the door opened.

"Can we come in?" It was Ginny's head through the door.

"Who exactly are 'we'?" Draco asked.

"Me, Harry, Luna, Lavender, Ron and Zab - sorry I mean Blaise," Ginny smiled.

"Just get in already!" Ron moaned.

"Everyone but the weasel can come in," Draco replied.

"Bloody ferret!" Ron moaned from the outside.

"That works," Ginny said to Draco letting everyone in.

"Let Ron in, it's not fair," Hermione pouted.

Draco sighed but nodded. In walked the once young teens of Hogwarts, all grown up. Ron stood with Luna, eyeing both Blaise and Draco. Luna was in her own world, laughing about the babies being born too soon and the Elimph taking them. Lavender and Blaise were sitting on each other - literally. Harry watched as Ginny fussed around Hermione, amused. It was a scene they all had to get used to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius was fuming. Narcissa had grabbed his arm and apparated them to the Manor.

"You stupid woman! What are you doing?" Lucius shouted.

"Calm down Lucius!" Narcissa begged.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Lucius repeated, "TAKE DOWN THE WARDS!"

Narcissa shook her head, "We will talk, until then, we are both stuck here."

Lucius glared at her, how dare Narcissa do this. How dare she?

"I know your mad -"

"Mad? No if I was mad that would be okay. I'm outraged, furious!" Lucius bellowed.

"Okay, so your furious. Why?"

"Why?" Lucius laughed. "Why? Because my son and wife lied to me. Because my son has knocked up a mudblood."

"Don't call her that!"

"Developed a soft spot for her?" Lucius sneered.

"Your exactly like the Lucius I married."

Lucius smiled.

"But your not the Lucius I fell in love with," Narcissa said, Lucius's smile disappearing.

"Before we married, I did not know you very well except you shared the views my family did. That blood was important. Yet I did not love you then. I cared for you. I really did but not loved."

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked curious.

"I fell in love with you, the day you defended my sister, Andromeda, the day she ran off. Do you remember?"

Lucius sighed, "Of course I don't remember."

"You told my father that she was still his daughter and the muggle was a human. Andromeda ran off with a muggle, you obviously don't remember that. You said he should put his daughter first. My father didn't listen, he still banished her. But in that moment, I just looked at you and...Lucius that was the man for me. I knew that what ever happened you would put you and your family first. I love that man. I didn't love the man I married. I love the man that made that marriage."

Lucius watched her, "I cannot accept this Narcissa. I cannot accept Draco's choice."

"Your son has been through hell and back. He's been to the future -"

"He what?"

"The future. That is where he and Hermione fell in love. They woke up as a married couple, and from there they fell in love. They thought they had lost each other when they returned. They both thought the other was dead. If you could remember Draco's face, you wouldn't do this. He was pale, shaking, crying. The relief on his face when he saw her...I saw it with my eyes. Pure love."

"Narcissa -"

"I am not finished. Then Draco disappeared. Hermione was inconsolable. When she learnt that people were returning, every morning she checked the owls. Then when he came back with amnesia, her heart broke. She saw him date another girl. He saw her fake a date. They fell in love again, I could see it. Then this all happens. And you want to split them up again! I know I can't physically stop you but I am begging you do not put them through that again! Do not hurt your son like that!" Narcissa begged, spinning her wand, "The wards are lifted. I can't keep you here forever, but if you love me, if you love your son, do not break his heart. Put him first. Become the man I love."

Lucius turned around and he was gone, he apparated back to the hospital. Having no idea what he was to do. She was a mudblood, what could he do but break them up?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco kissed Hermione again, "I better go see my father."

Hermione nodded.

"Why do you need to see Lucius?" Blaise asked.

"Mind your own and keep an eye on my girl," Draco smirked.

"So you two are okay?" Ginny asked.

"Of course we are," Hermione smiled.

Harry stifled a laugh, "Well congratulations."

"Yeah congrats," Blaise smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"See you in a moment," Draco kissed her again and left.

Hermione watched him leave. Her heart fearful.

"Lucius doesn't know that your...muggleborn?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No."

"Oh this will be fun," Ron smirked.

"Shut up Ron," chorused around the room.

Hermione prayed that this worked out. She did not want another complication.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco found his father in the private waiting room. He looked tired and aged.

"Father," Draco announced his arrival. He felt like a kid, telling his father that he was second in Hogwarts again, that a mudblood called Hermione Granger had beaten him.

"Draco," Lucius looked up. He saw his son properly. His son looked frightened. He wanted to fix it. He wanted to help him but he knew the difference between right and wrong. A mudblood was wrong.

"I have something to tell you," Draco closed the door but remained standing. His father did not say anything. "We lied to you."

"Who lied?" Lucius played stupid.

"Mother and I lied."

"About?"

"Hermione is not accepted in the way you think. She is accepted by us but she is….well she is muggleborn."

"I see," Lucius rubbed his forehead.

"Before you lecture me, I want to say something."

"Go on."

"I love her. I love Hermione with all my life, with my heart. I would happily die for her and for our children. I almost did for her. The twins she is caring are mine, and I will care for them. They are my family. Hermione is my past, my present and future. Regardless of how cliche that sounds, it's the truth. I will die without her. She is…she is the only reason why I can be described as good person. I know you are against muggleborns."

"I am against them."

"But Hermione is different, she is smart, funny, kind...loving. I never set out to hurt you father, I just fell in love. You can say I fell in love with the enemy but...she isn't anymore. She is...Hermione. My Hermione. The soon to be mother of my children. I know this is hard for you. I know father, but you have always told me to fight for what I want. That I can get what I want. Mother taught me that I deserve to have anything I want. I'm listening to both of your advices. I want Hermione, I may not completely deserve her but I have her. Without her, I will die. If you do try to separate us...if you reject us. I will fight for her. If that means giving up the Malfoy name, my inheritance, I will do it. My life is with her. I want you to be part of my life and I do not want to lie to you. I want you to accept us. Can you?" Draco finished, he was sure all he said did not make sense but he did not care. This was the most honesty he had shown his father in his life.

Lucius looked at his boy. He was no longer a boy though, he was a man. He must really love this girl to want to give up everything. He did love his son. He also loved his wife. He wanted to be the man his wife described, he wanted the relationship with his son that he never shared with his father. "I accept you."

Draco's jaw dropped. He was ready to argue again but… "Wait, did I hear right?"

"I accept you and Hermione," Lucius said, looking at his son.

Draco nodded, "Thank you." He left the room fast, before his father could change his mind, bumping into his mother.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"He accepted us!" Draco blurted out, "Father, accepted us.."

Narcissa beamed as Draco hugged her. She knew he would. He was not as bad as everyone thought he was. He was a good man. Inside. Somewhere deep inside.

"Then you better go to Hermione," Narcissa said.

Draco nodded before walking off. He had his whole life now, him, his two children and his parents.

He entered the hospital room and he saw her there, waiting for him, hopeful and scared. Her friends around her, praying for Lucius to accept them. They all thought it was impossible.

"What did he say? No? He said no?" Hermione snapped.

"He said yes," he said walking closer to the bed.

"Well I don't care if he said no, I love - wait what?" Hermione asked. She had a speech ready and everything but did Draco just say…

"He. Said. Yes," Draco kissed her softly.

"Yes…"Hermione whispered. This was all happening now. She had draco, she had everything now. Future…here we come.

X X X X X

**A/N: Some fluff and Lucius cracked hehe! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, keep the reviews coming. This story ends with the Epilogue in Chapter 32. All chapters left will be of this length.**

**Ooo and a future story idea, a murder mystery dramione? in 6th year and I'm not going to do the cliche thing and not make Draco a death eater, he will be a death eater and hermione will be...well, the hermione i write lol. So what do you think? Should I start writing it after my hiatus?**

**Any other ideas? That aren't too cliche? Let me know! :D **

**Take care**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up:_**_ A lot of fluff, proposals, cribs, tantrums, love..._


	31. A Bit of Fluff

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: Enjoy**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 31:**

**A bit of fluff**

She was laughing at him. How dare she laugh at him?

"Mia," he whispered harshly.

Hermione couldn't stop laughing, she couldn't blame it on the hormones, because all this was ridiculous. It was all…funny.

"Stop laughing Mia," he sighed, but Hermione was standing in the doorway giggling. "Stop it."

"Stopping…" Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"I don't care what you think. This nursery is perfect," Draco beamed at his handy work. (wand work, but more or less the same thing.)

The room was painted cream, a border of gnomes at the bottom of the wall. There were white dressers, changing tables, but what made Hermione laugh were the two cribs in the room. Both gold. But it did not stop there. No. There were diamonds on the legs of the cribs. Real diamonds. Hermione had to laugh. It was extravagant. More extravagant then she had expected. God cribs she could have lived with but diamonds!

"I...I love it," Hermione admitted, "It's expensive but I guess that is the Malfoy way and I better get used to that."

"Yes you better," Draco grinned, walking up to her. He stood behind her, his hands around her waist as she leaned back into him. They both stood in the doorway looking at the room. There were flying aeroplanes and bunnies in the ceiling too and if the curtains were closed, a constellation could be seen. Draco waved his wand to close the curtain, so Hermione could see it.

"This really is perfect," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah it is," he whispered in her ear, slowly placing a kiss below it.

Hermione giggled.

Draco smiled, mesmerised by the room again. A few more months and their children would be born. Four more to be exact. Four more months. It was happening so soon.

Then there was the wedding, in two weeks time. He remembered how he had proposed, a few days after Hermione had come home.

**Flashback**

**"Mia, give me that bag," Draco took the bag from Hermione at the door. Why was she not levitating it, did she not understand that she was pregnant and heavy lifting was a no!**

**"I can handle a bag, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped as Draco took the bag from her. She was in a foul mood, first the car that came to pick her up was three minutes late. The nurse she liked was on a break and there were apples in the cars, not bananas which she was craving and Draco had to transfigure the apples. Not the same. And somehow it was all Draco's fault.**

**"Hermione!" Narcissa came to the front door, in her flash black robes, "I am so glad you are home! How are you?"**

**"Fine thank you," Hermione replied, "Glad to be home."**

**Narcissa smiled, "Glad to hear it, are we not Lucius?"**

**From the darkness, Lucius walked into the light. The cure had been given to him the day before, he was still adjusting to receiving his memories again, "Yes, glad."**

**Hermione expected that, Lucius was a man of few words. Well at least to her, that is. He'd get used to her. She knew it. He knew it too.**

**"Your parents are coming over for dinner tomorrow night, I thought it would be proper if we invited them," Narcissa said as Draco levitated Hermione's back upstairs.**

**"Maybe we should let Hermione go upstairs and freshen up," Draco interrupted.**

**"Yes," Narcissa agreed.**

**Hermione turned to Draco, "Don't tell me what to do!"**

**Draco grinned, he hated her hormones right now but he was getting used to it.**

**Hermione stomped up the stairs.**

**Narcissa smiled while Lucius rolled his eyes, "Too much attitude."**

**"She's pregnant, that is why," Narcissa smiled, "Do you remember how I was?"**

**"I have placed a mental curtain over that period," Lucius replied and walked away.**

**Draco meanwhile was making his way up the stairs, waiting for Hermione's reaction.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hermione headed up the stairs, angry at Draco, angry at this house, just angry. As she entered the corridor to her room, a house elf stopped her.**

**"I am sorry Miss, but Master has changed your bedroom miss, there was a little accident in your old room, miss, Sparkles will show you your new room miss, Sparkles will guide you," Sparkles said.**

**Hermione sighed but nodded. She followed the elf through a few corridors, another set of stairs and to a familiar area. Her breath caught. Draco had moved her into their old bedroom from the future. Sparkles disappeared before entering the double doors. Hermione closed her eyes and pushed open the doors. Her breathe caught in her throat. It was the same room, the same panelled walls, the same white floor, the same huge bed, the same ceiling with stars. There was more furniture and everywhere was covered in vases and vases of flowers: roses, daisies, lilies, sunflowers, carnations...it was beautiful and bright. As she took a step into the room, a harp began to play. The curtains began to close, as the soft music embraced her. The room was lit with nothing but the stars on the ceiling.**

**Hermione turned around as the door closed behind her and Draco stood leaning against them.**

**"Dr…" Hermione started with tears in her eyes.**

**Draco shook his head, and placed a finger to his lips, ushering her to be quiet. He pointed to the wall behind the bed.**

**Hermione turned again and stared at the wall. In the panelled walls, beautiful blue calligraphy style writing began to appear as Hermione read it quietly: _'My beautiful Mia. I am not so good with words, not like you. We were both young when we fell in love, well at least our minds were young, we had to grow up quite fast. From the day you woke up screaming in this bed, to this day where we stand here together._**

**_You are my life, my love, my past, my present and my future. We have overcome so much to get here. We have lost each other, we have fought for one another, we have cried, screamed, laughed, kissed, we've done it all._**

**_You are the mother of my unborn children, I want to give you everything you have ever wanted, I would give you the world if you asked for it._**

**_You are gentle, you are soft, you are kind, you are smart, you are my Mia. I am a better person now that I am with you. I love you with every cell within my body, you are my everything and I cannot imagine a world without you. I never want to lose you again._**

**_Miss Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour and become my wife?'_**

**The writing stopped, Hermione turned around, and there was Draco, already on one knee with a small box open, with her ring...the ring from the future, the huge diamond on the platinum band, the small diamonds around it.**

**"Will you marry me?" he asked, his heart beating.**

**Hermione with fresh tears in her eyes smiled, "Yes. Yes."**

**Draco placed the ring on her finger before taking her into his arms, and kissing her. He made a promise to never let her go. Not again.**

**End of Flashback**

Draco held Hermione closer as he remembered the memory.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, she too had looked at her ring and remembered the same memory.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You should be at work," Hermione said quietly.

"So should you," he smiled.

"I am on maternity leave," Hermione grinned, "Our potions company will not run itself."

"Mia, I am getting married in two weeks, I am entitled so skip work," Draco kissed her neck, "And I am sure there are other things we can get up to."

Hermione giggled, "Nope, not until the wedding night."

Draco smiled, it was only two weeks now. He could not wait. It was going to be the best day of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later… The Wedding

It was here, the wedding. Their wedding. Hermione placed her long white satin wedding dress on. It swept the floor, an off the shoulder style dress, and charms were used so her pregnant stomach was completely hidden. It was perfect. She was in the back-room of the wedding ceremony castle, as Ginny placed the final touches on her hair.

"Nervous?" her mother asked her.

"A little," Hermione admitted.

"Don't be," her mother said, "You are marrying the right guy after all dear."

"I know," Hermione said.

"Done," Ginny replied.

Hermione nodded. She looked at Ginny in her beautiful blue dress, who was now Mrs Potter, as of one month ago. Who knew the two would be married so close together? Her other bridesmaid, Luna was here somewhere as was Lavender who was trying to make sure the groom had arrived in once piece. After all it was Blaise who organised the stag night.

Luna came in, "Hey, they are ready for you."

Lavender entered too and nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath. The time had come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco waited with he Minister. He was nervous. He had his best man Blaise and his groomsmen, Harry and Weaslebee. He had only chosen Weaslebee because of Hermione. He waited patiently as the music began, playing so softly. Ginny walked down the aisle, her eyes fixed on Harry all the time as she took her space. Luna was next, but she did not look at Ron, instead she stared at the flowery arch behind Draco, who smiled. Luna was probably thinking of the so called 'flota nymphs' in wedding arche. Lavender then walked down the aisle and Draco was ready. For next was Hermione, he watched her walk with her father, as everyone in the room stood. She was so beautiful, so angelic. So loving...so perfect. He wanted to just pull her to him. He smiled as she neared, her father gently placed her hand into Draco's, who now considered himself the luckiest man on Earth.

"Dear family and friends, we have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Surrounded as we are by those we most love, let us turn our hearts and minds to the two before us who wish to bind their lives together, in peace, and in love, thus celebrating the beauty and joy of life," The Minster began.

"It has been said that no man is an island entire to himself. We are involved in all humanity and each time two people come together to blend their lives as one, it is a reaffirmation of human courage, hope and love. Marriage is the supreme sharing of experience and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous uniting of a couple whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered into romance. Today, Draco and Hermione proclaim their love to the world and we who are gathered here rejoice with them and for them in the new life they now undertake together.

Marriage is the promise of hope between two people who love each other sincerely, who honour each other as individuals, and who wish to unite their lives and share the future together. In this ceremony, they dedicate themselves to the happiness and well-being of each other, in a union of mutual caring and responsibility. We rejoice with them that out of all the world they have found each other; and that they will henceforth find the deeper meaning and richness of human life in sharing it with each other." He turned to the couple.

Hermione smiled, as Draco wished he would hurry it up a bit.

"Your marriage requires "love." When we love, we see things other people do not see. To see with loving eyes is to know inner beauty and to be loved is to be seen and known as we are known to no other. When you give yourself, heart and mind, into the hands of the one you love, you receive that most precious of gifts - the life and love of another. We are loved when another human being wants us, wishes to share their life with us, accepts us, without qualification or reservation, not as perfect, but as human, with strengths and weaknesses.

Love endures only when the lovers love many things together and not merely each other. When they share the same values, hold the same interests. You will need to be able to trust one another and learn, as well, to depend on one another. Do not forget the love that you share today, try to continue to show your appreciation and admiration on a daily basis throughout the rest of your lives.

A successful marriage is based on love, equality, respect, and commitment on the part of both, in which each must adjust to the other's temperaments and moods. In marriage two persons turn to each other in search of greater fulfilment than either can achieve alone. Marriage should be a growing and dynamic relationship, a dream of tomorrow in which we grow and fulfil our possibilities. It is wondrous when someone believes in the dream of ourselves and wants to live with us and help make these dreams and aspirations come true.

Marriage is a dedication. You give yourself, your life and love, into the hands of the one you love. You do so trustingly and generously. Yet, each of you also receives a gift – the life and love of the other. You receive this gift not only from the one you love, but also from their family and friends. We are here to share your joy and to witness your first steps along the path that you are now to tread together. May it be a path of deepening and widening love that you shall travel together until the end of your days." The Minster took a breath, and looked around at the guests.

"Two among us who have stood apart, come now in our presence to declare their love, and to be united in marriage, facing the world strong, with the courage of two. May they learn to share life's trials, and grow in understanding and devotion to each other. May love and companionship abide in the home they establish. May they grow old together, in health and contentment, ever grateful for the union of their lives so that they will say "Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be." May they wake up each morning glorying in the joy that they awake once again next to their chosen one, their beloved. May they always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know fullness. May they embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May they have happiness, and may they find it in making one another happy. May they have love, and may they find it in loving one another."

He turned back to the bride and groom, "Now we have Draco and Hermione, before us, who wish to take their place among those who have said yes to living, yes to the hard task of loving, and yes to the best that humanity stands for. This celebration is the outward token of an inner union of hearts. It is a union created by their loving purpose and kept by their abiding will. It is in this spirit and for this purpose that they have come here to be joined together.

I understand that they have written their own vows. Draco, will you please read your vows now?"

Draco held Hermione's hands and stared into her eyes, "I never thought I would find love as strong as this. I never thought I would find a soul so pure, a heart so loving and a woman made for me. I love you now as I have never loved another before. You are my everything Mia, I will do anything for you. From this day forward, I will promise to put you first, to do what is best for us and to love you forever. You are the reason I am a good person, you are the reason I am still here, without you my life would be incomplete. You have stood by me when I have needed you, you never wavered and I will never forget that. Mia you are my world and I promise to love you eternally."

"Hermione," the minister prompted.

Hermione smiled, her eyes sparkled with tears, "Draco, I never thought you and I would be here. There have been so many obstacles, that I never imagined this day would happen, but here we are and I could not be happier. No one has made me feel as safe as you do, no one has loved me like you have. No one will ever come as close to my heart as you. I promise to love you for ever, to do what is best for us, for Draco Malfoy, I love you with all my heart, my body and my soul. You are my world and I promise to love you eternally."

"We are especially grateful for the values that have been instilled in Hermione and Draco from those who have loved and nurtured them. The family and friends each brings to this marriage will continue to be important in their lives, but now will be shared between them, and will be enriched and enlarged. Do you, who are here present, promise and commit yourselves to support and uphold their union?"

"We do," Draco and Hermione chorused.

"Our celebration of the union of Draco and Hermione is shared by those who have passed beyond this life. Their roles in the lives of Draco and Hermione are no less remembered and honoured as we savour today's joyous moments. Join with us, then, in fond memory of all these people, and in particular with all that could not be here today, to the family members of Hermione and Draco and to all of the heroes of the wizarding world who lost their lives so we could all live. In their memory, let us be silent together."

The hall was silent. All the guests and the bridal party bowed their heads.

"Traditionally, the marriage ceremony is marked by the exchange of rings. The wedding ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love; a reminder that love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver - for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today.

Draco please take Hermione's ring, and as you place it on the ring finger of her left hand, repeat after me . . . With this ring I thee wed, promising to love and respect you, sharing good times and bad, in sickness and in health."

Draco took the wedding band and placed it on Hermione's finger, "With this ring I thee wed, promising to love and respect you, sharing good times and bad, in sickness and in health"

"Hermione, please take Draco's ring, and as you place it on the ring finger of his left hand, repeat after me . . . With this ring I thee wed, promising to love and respect you, sharing good times and bad, in sickness and in health."

Hermione smiled as she took Draco's wedding band and slid it down his finger, "Draco, with this ring I thee wed, promising to love and respect you, sharing good times and bad, in sickness and in health."

"Since you love each other in your hearts, and have promised to help each other to live and grow, in wisdom and compassion, with these rings you bind your lives together for as long as you both shall live." The Minster said.

"The miracle of love is like the miracle of a flower. It thrives upon the sunshine of a smile. It entwines itself around the heart. Its roots are secured in the memories of yesterday, and its petals breathe the promise of joy filled tomorrows. To be loved is to know happiness and contentment. To give love is to know the joy of sharing oneself. It is through the miracle of love that we discover the fullness of life.

Draco and Hermione, now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are one heart in two bodies, and there is only one life before you. Now you enter into the days of your togetherness. May those days be good, and long, upon this earth.

Draco and Hermione, as you embark on this wonderful journey ahead of you, hand in hand, experiencing life together, may all that is true and beautiful be with you always. May there be peace in your home, quietness and confidence in your thoughts, and joy and celebration in your hearts.

Dear friends and family, since Draco and Hermione have thus pledged themselves in the presence of this company and they have spoken the words and performed the rites which unite their lives, I do now, by the powers vested in me pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Happily," Draco muttered with a grin as he kissed Hermione, the room applauded.

"I present you Mr and Mrs Malfoy," The Minister smiled.

This was it, the start of the rest of their lives, their future was now.

**X X X X X**

**A/N: The epilogue is coming up people. I'm sorry this has taken so long, personal problems! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :D**

**I will update by the middle of next week! I hope! Keep the reviews coming and I'll update sooner!**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up:_**_ The Epilogue…..._


	32. The Epilogue

**The Curse of Love**

**Summary: Sequel to Destined to Love. Draco is back, but there's a problem. The curse of Love is about to take place, will Hermione and Draco be safe? Will their love win out? Or will they lose everything, including their unborn child?**

**Starring: Draco/Hermione (well…yea…), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Blaise/Lavender (eventual)**

**A/N: Enjoy**

**X X X X X X X**

**Chapter 32:**

**Back to the future - or present.**

Hermione smiled in her sleep. She tried to open her eyes but they were forced shut due to the intensity of the sunlight. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her head was hurting a little. She begrudgingly opened her eyes and looked to her left. He was still asleep. Draco looked so peaceful in his sleep. Something Hermione had always noticed.

She smiled gently, wondering if he would remember what today was. She rested her head against his chest, something she always did in the morning as his grip tightened around her.

"Morning," he muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Happy anniversary," Draco muttered slowly.

Hermione grinned, "Weird anniversary isn't it?"

Draco opened his eyes slowly, trying to move a little. He kissed the top of Hermione's head, "The day it all started."

"So, the day it started anniversary," Hermione replied.

"No, the day we ended up in the future, you screamed, there was a prophecy, a curse, babies, and now here anniversary."

"The day it all started then."

Draco grinned, "Know it all."

"Thanks."

"We can only celebrate this time once. I mean August 2005, won't happen every year." Draco sighed.

"Do you remember that day?" Hermione asked.

"Clearly," Draco smiled.

**Flashback**

**The person beside her opened his eyes. He turned over to see what the noise was and then he did what she had. He screamed. He jumped out of the bed.**

**"What the fuck are you doing in…" Draco started. "Where the fuck are we?"**

**He looked around, this was not his room!**

**"What…why…" Hermione was blubbering.**

**Draco chose to ignore her as he walked over to the mirror. He looked more or less the same, just a few years older he guessed. His hair was still white blonde, same haircut, maybe a little taller. He was wearing his night bottoms like he always had.**

**He walked around a little more and his face froze in front of a calendar. No way! It can't be! We're in…we were in 2000! How did we mange to end up in 2005! August 2005! I'm 23!**

**"Oi Granger," Draco said when he finally found his voice. "This calendar says 2005."**

**"WHAT?" She shouted, she ran beside him and looked at the calendar.**

**Draco smirked as he watched her. She hadn't realised that she was in a very revealing red nightie which reached way above her knees.**

**"How can we be in…" she started then she turned to a smirking Draco.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**He grinned, "Go look in the mirror."**

**She was confused, she walked down to the mirror. Her hair was nice and brown and curly, her eyes were the same, her face looked a little older and then she saw the rest of her body. She let out a shriek and ran to the first door she saw. She slammed it behind her. She sighed. Oh fuck! Why am I dressed like this? With Malfoy in 2005! This cannot be our future. She shook her head and looked at her surroundings. She was in the bathroom. A beautiful marble floored, sparkling bathroom. There was another door in the room. She walked towards it and opened it. She gasped loudly.**

**She had just walked into a walk in closet. The room was divided in two, one side at the back there was a plaque reading Hermione, parallel to it was a plaque reading Draco. She walked down her side and her hand touched the beautiful clothes. She grabbed a long black coat and put it on around her. She needed to figure out what was going on.**

**"Granger!" Draco shouted from outside the bathroom door. Hermione buttoned up her coat and opened the door.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**Draco didn't even bother with a comment about the coat, he just lifted his hand and showed her the shiny diamond wedding band on his finger.**

**Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she looked down at her hand, a platinum, round diamond cut ring and a wedding band. She screamed.**

**"Will you stop with the damn screaming!" He shouted.**

**Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Hermione told herself.**

**"Oh…no…no…we…we can't…we can't be…" Hermione started.**

**"Married?" Draco offered. He wasn't thrilled by it at all.**

**"We can't be!" Hermione shouted.**

**"DON'T SHOUT AT ME! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!"**

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"**

**End of Flashback**

"That was scary," Hermione shivered.

"It was a great day, it was the start of us," Draco whispered as Hermione propped herself up so he could look at him.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

Draco kissed her gently, "And I love you Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione smiled, "If it hadn't been for today we might not be here. Does that make sense?"

Draco nodded, "I know. We've done a lot in five or so years."

"Five years, 4 months," Hermione corrected.

"Again, the know it all," Draco smiled.

"Ferret," Hermione said playfully, as she kissed him again.

"Should we wake the twins?" Draco asked, "And Luc. Why did we name a child after my father?"

Hermione laughed, "Because your father's constant meddling got us together, so your youngest should be named Lucius Draco Malfoy."

"He won't be the youngest for long," Draco touched Hermione's flatish belly softly. "Nearly four and a half months, you will gain weight soon."

Hermione hit him on the shoulder, "Idiot. Maybe our daughter will be tiny."

"No Malfoy is 'tiny', as you put it. I dare you to tell my father that."

"I do not want a lecture, thank you very much," Hermione laughed. Last time she had mentioned that Luc may be gaining a little weight. Lucius launched into a lecture about how Malfoy's are never fat. Never. Unless women are pregnant.

Draco grinned. He was remembering how his father had told him Malfoy's only had one child, not four! Draco had corrected him claiming he had three children and one unborn. That was not a smart idea. Lucius nearly killed him for being too smart. It was a good thing that Blaise and Lavender had arrived that day.

It was two months ago, that Blaise and Lavender finally got married. Blaise was a little afraid of marriage, fearing he would be poisoned but Lavender was not like his mother. She was four months pregnant at the time of the wedding and was expecting a daughter.

Ginny and Harry married three weeks after the Malfoy wedding, Ginny found out she was two months pregnant after a week. Little James was born six months after the twins, Albus was born before Lucius (they are both two right now), after a year and a half. And Ginny was pregnant with Lily, she was due in a few months.

As for Luna and Ron, well they married two years ago and had three children already. Oddly enough, the first children, now one, were twin boys, and the second was born a few weeks ago, a little girl.

Draco smiled at the circle he was now part of. He smiled as he thought of his twins, first Scorpius (yes he named the child after the singer, and yes a son was born first), his twin sister, Delilah, both four years old. Then he thought of his son, Lucius, who was the smart one of the family, even at two. He had learnt to walk before he was one, he was speaking just a month after his first birthday. He was like his mother. Now he was going to have another daughter, Jessica. Hermione had picked the name. She wanted something normal. He grinned. There was nothing normal about any of them.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts, "What?"

"You were day dreaming!"

"Reminiscing," Draco corrected, "Thinking about us, our children, god children and the others."

Hermione laughed, "You crammed the last five years into five minutes?"

"No!" Draco grinned, "Just who married who, the kids and...well how much we have to be grateful for."

Hermione smiled, "That is true."

"We should wake up," Draco said softly.

"We are awake."

"I meant get up," Draco smiled as sat up, "Come on, the kids will need breakfast and so will their grandparents."

"And of course Malfoy's do not eat until everyone is at the table," Hermione rolled her eyes. She felt Lucius Senior was making up more rules as they went along. He was a handful sometimes, more then the kids were but he loved his grandchildren, half blood or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MUMMY!" Delilah shouted.

Hermione ran into the breakfast room, where she had sat the twins down and placed Luc in his high chair. She had gone into the kitchen to help prepare the breakfast.

"Sweetie what is it?" Hermione ran to her daughter, who had tears in her eyes.

"Scorps took my dolly!" she wailed. Her grey eyes full of real tears, her blonde hair flying. (None of her kids had her frizzy brown hair, something she was grateful for. They all had blonde hair, and the twins had grey eyes while Luc had brown eyes.)

Hermione turned to Scorpius, "Did you take your sister's doll?"

"No mummy," Scorpius shook his head, looking innocent. He was just like his father.

"Where is it Scorpius?" Hermione asked as Narcissa entered the room.

"Morning," Narcissa kissed all her children on the head.

"I am still waiting Scorpius," Hermione said as Narcissa sat down, watching with amusement.

"Malfoy men do not play with dolls," Scorpius replied.

Before Hermione could reply, in walked Lucius with a smile, "No they do not."

"BUT HE TOOK IT!" Delilah screamed.

"Scorpius, doll now!" Hermione raised her voice.

Scorpius jumped down from the chair, muttering something but picked the doll up from underneath the table and handed it to Delilah, "Happy?"

"Very!" Delilah's tears disappeared immediately. Then she turned to Scorpius and pushed him off his chair, "Now I am very very happy."

"DELILAH!" Narcissa and Hermione both exclaimed as Scorpius picked himself up.

"Violence is never the answer," Narcissa reprimanded her granddaughter as Hermione walked over to Scorpius and took him in her arms.

He pushed her away, "Malfoy's do not need comforting." He said holding back tears.

"Of course they do not," Lucius said.

"You are not helping," Narcissa warned Lucius as she talked to Delilah about violence.

Draco walked in slowly, he had heard what was happening from the stairs. He gently took Scorpius from his mother's grip and placed him on the floor. Then he hugged him softly, "Sometimes even Malfoy's need comforting," he whispered to his son. "Sometimes it is okay to cry. Sometimes it is okay to need somebody."

His soon sniffled, as small tears came out of his eyes, "I hurt my ass."

"Language!" Hermione warned, "Bum, not ass. Who taught you that word?"

Scorpius blushed, "James…"

"Should have known it would be," Draco sighed, taking his son to the other side of the table and sitting him down. "Right, Delilah you never ever use violence? Understood?"

"Yes daddy," Delilah smiled innocently, "Never again, daddy."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "And if you believe that you will believe anything."

Draco smirked, as Narcissa and Hermione laughed.

Luc who had been looking on, angrily hit his high chair, "Hungry!" He complained.

"Food is coming sweetheart," Hermione sat beside him, ready to feed him, as the elves sent the food to the table.

"A normal breakfast at the Malfoy household," Draco muttered as he sat down and handed the ketchup to Scorpius (he never ate toast without ketchup. He was spoilt. Duh, he is a Malfoy.)

"James said, his sister will be born before mine," Scorpius said.

"Yes his sister will be born first, but yours will be prettier and smarter, you tell him that," Draco answered as Lucius chuckled.

"Draco!" Hermione sighed angrily.

"It's true, my daughter will have blonde hair, beautiful eyes while his will either have messy black hair or scary red hair or maybe even a scar!" Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But daddy, she can't be ugly! I'm going to marry her," Scorpius smiled continuing to splash his toast with ketchup.

Lucius dropped his butter knife, Draco's eyes widened as he stopped his toast mid bite. Hermione and Narcissa both smiled.

"You are not marrying a Potter! You are four!" Lucius warned.

"Nearly five, and I am marrying her. You watch," Scorpius challenged.

"You are too much like your father. You will not be marrying that girl. You are too young to make those decisions," Lucius narrowed his eyes.

Scorpius shrugged, "A deal is a deal."

"What deal dear?" Narcissa asked.

Scorpius just smiled.

Delilah on the other hand didn't keep her mouth shut, "The deal is, if Scorpius marries James's sister, James will marry our sister...Jessica."

"HE WILL NOT!" Lucius shouted.

"Where do they get these ideas from?" Hermione laughed.

"Fairytales mummy," Delilah answered.

"NO WAY ON EARTH AM I HAVING TWO POTTERS IN THIS FAMILY! ONE IS ALMOST BEARABLE! TWO! TWO? NO!" Draco exclaimed.

"NOT EVEN TWO!" Lucius added.

"But we made a deal, a wizard's deal," Scorpius smiled. James was right, this was funny. Like he was going to marry anyone, no way. Girls had coodies.

"You made a….a…" Draco started.

"You can't have…." Lucius tried.

Scorpius started laughing, "That is funny! I have to owl James!"

"I want to come too," Delilah smiled jumping off her seat.

"No, wait...you were joking?" Draco breathed.

Scorpius nodded.

Draco smiled a smile of relief. Lucius was not happy, "Both of you sit down. Breakfast is not finished and jokes like that are…wrong!"

Hermione and Narcissa exchanged smiled.

"I have to tell Ginny about this," Hermione smiled, "Maybe we can make some kind of wizard deal."

"YOU WILL NOT!" Lucius ordered as Narcissa and Hermione laughed.

"Or I can make the deal with Molly, grandmothers can make the deal too. It is stronger that way," Narcissa told Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Narcissa Malfoy, I forbid it!" Lucius snarled.

As Narcissa and Lucius argued about who can forbid what, Hermione finished feeding Luc, she took him into the nursery and placed him there. The elf there would watch him, while she entered the backroom and smiled.

"Mrs Malfoy, I do believe you did not excuse yourself," Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I am sorry," Hermione grinned, "Your father must be mad."

"Oh he is, Delilah asked what it would be like to be a Weasley."

"Poor Dee," Hermione rested her head against his chest, "Maybe I should go save her."

"No need, my mother is rescuing her," Draco kissed Hermione's neck lightly.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered closing her eyes.

"If every morning is like this, we'd be in a war zone," he whispered.

"But if every morning was like this, I would be happy," Hermione replied, turning to Draco, kissing him deeply.

"YUK!" It was Scorpius, he ran out of the room, screaming yuk.

Hermione and Draco laughed.

"I love you Draco," she whispered.

"I love you Hermione," he replied kissing her again.

And they both knew that no matter what happened in the future, they would be happy because if they could beat a curse, they could beat anything.

"We can get through anything," Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Even a marriage between a Malfoy and a Potter….well make that two marriages?" Hermione teased.

"Even that," Draco smiled. His sleeve was rolled up, the dark mark visible like a tattoo. Hermione saw him staring at it, she lightly touched it. It could not hurt her now.

"I don't regret you being a Death Eater," Hermione admitted, years after their marriage, they could now be totally honest.

"You don't?" Draco was shocked.

"If you had not been...for a lack of a better word, evil, well more on the evil side...well we would never have been meant to be together. The prophecy prophesied two opposites would fall in love. What is more opposite then good and evil?" Hermione asked slowly.

"True," he admitted, "But I'll always have this scar."

"A remembrance of your past, teaching you never to make that kind of mistake again," Hermione said.

"I only made that mistake because I had nothing to lose. Now...well now I have a family," Draco said slowly.

Hermione turned to him, "Draco Malfoy, I love you with all my heart. Today of all days, I just need you to know that that will never ever change. Never."

Draco kissed her lightly, "If our love could overcome amnesia, parallel worlds, my father," he chuckled, "We can beat anything. I love you Mrs Malfoy, and don;t you forget it." He kissed her hard, igniting the passion that was destined to start on this day.

Like Jeff Zinnert once said: 'Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence.'

**THE END**

**X X X X X**

**A/N: Well it is officially over! Finally, the end!**

**Well first off I want to say a huge thanks to ALL my reviewers, even the ones that have only reviewed once! :D Thank you for your support throughout this fic.**

**I also want to say a special thanks to a few people who have helped a lot along the way:**

**Forevafan - with her random jokes about kidnapping a Hardy**

**Varietygirl 9143 - For reading and reviewing, then telling me how she has learnt something at school today! School and learning….wow lol!!**

**Captain Severus padfoot - A real laugh lol! Random PMs, how we managed to start talking about prom dresses**

**Lily Luna - who has already started helping me with my next fic even though I am going on hiatus lol**

**Cariola Malfoy - for always asking about my mum, thank you!**

**Ga-4-ever - always pushing for updates! Lol. And for always being concerned when I don't update soon!**

**MyLookOfDenial - Always long, funny, brilliant, style reviews lol! Love them! And want them in every fic! Lol!**

**Jen M. Synder - with her lovely reviews and random suggestions like apple blossoms...no clue what that is.**

**Potter'sanatomy - first I love the name lol, second I loved the reviews which always told me I had to, just had to had to had to update in the next few minutes lol!**

**miss quirky bookworm - for just reading, and reviewing and doing it all the time!!!**

**Mary-la - her random, crazy and lovely and long reviews!!! :D**

**Elven at Heart - Always reviewing! :D Wonderful reviews!**

**Twilight1243 - for all the great reviews! :D**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews and support along the way, I'm sorry I did not get to reply to every review for the last two chapters. I will do review replies this time!**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed this story. And for big fans of this series, did you realise the first paragraph of this chapter is from Destined to Love? I'm sorry that at some points of this story, the story was weak, even I can admit that. there were good chapters and there were bad chapters, but I am taking a break and the next story will be one of my best. So stay tuned.**

**The murder mystery story will be written in the near future, so until then I am on hiatus! :D It's weird not having a story to write! So weird, but I will be writing again!**

**Again thanks for all the reviews and support!**

**Take Care**

**xxxx**

**Xxx**

**_Coming Up: A murder mystery story....._**


End file.
